Memoirs of Mobius U
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: "My school year was made when I started it, but it got even better when I met him." A series of ministories based on my fanfiction, Transfer. College!Vecpio AU.
1. Story 1

**(AN: Well, here we are! A new fanfiction and one I've been waiting to release for a LONG time! Yup, a new Transfer fic! And on the one year anniversary of its release too!**

 **...albeit, done DIFFERENTLY**

 **If I may explain, this fanfiction is not really a SEQUEL to Transfer, but instead, a series of ministories that are connected to Transfer and its universe, characters, lore, etc. Some of these stories take place before, during, or after Transfer. It's important that I note that these stories are not connected, but I will explain each one.**

 **Also, because these are ministories, generally this fic will be updated every two days, because they will be rather short. However, there will be SOME exceptions, and if I take longer than two days, this means you're gonna have a long story :D**

 **Anyway, lemme get explanations out of the way and say this; the reason I made this fic was that... well, even though i LOVED how Transfer came out in the end, and still do (I mean, its sitting at 3.8k views!), reading it again... well, there is SOMETHINGS I wish I could have explained more, gone into more indepth with, or hell, even added. Besides, I've been wanting to do some more things with Transfer too.**

 **As for last minute things I want to add, well, I think I should mention this! Even though I have a list of stories to write, I realize there's gonna be a point where I'm gonna run out of things to write.**

 **...that's where YOU guys, the readers, come in! If you want, in the reviews, you may leave in suggestions on what you would like to see for future stories! Now, do note that I will look over each one, and if its one I already have planned or I don't think its a good idea, I won't pick it. But, your idea may be picked for a future story! So, think of those ideas ladies and gentleman!**

 **Before I end off this LONG author note, I would like to give a HUGE shoutout to Missplayer30 for providing the AMAZING cover art for this story! Check her out on deviantART too! She's doing an amazing Sonic comic that I'm into rn, and I think you guys would love it!**

 **So, with that being said, I'll shut up, and let you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Story 1 -

An Invitation

 _Espio gets an invitation from a friend of his family, Valdez, about a school called 'Mobius University'._

 **Notes - This is how each story is going to open up: A title, a small description of the story, and my notes about why I wrote this story! Starting off, one thing I DEFINITELY should have talked about in the original Transfer was HOW Espio got admitted into Mobius U in the first place. When I noticed this while re-reading it, I knew I had to make this a story for this fic.**

 **Also much like Transfer, Espio and other characters will be speaking Japanese (because he's in his home village duh lol) but because I don't wanna use google translate for either the symbols or romanji because google translate ain't that good, when characters speak in Italics, that means they are speaking Japanese, so just try to imagine it in your head.**

* * *

Espio held a cup of hot miso soup in his hands as he drank some of the liquid. It was dinner time in the dojo of Bride of the Constant Vigil, said Bride drinking away at miso soup along with not only Espio, but his little sister, Shami.

 _"Mother, is the rice done?"_ Shami asked.

 _"Patience, Shami,"_ Bride of the Constant Vigil told her daughter wisely. _"There's no good in wanting to become greedy. I've taught you this, my daughter."_

 _"Espio?"_ She looked up at her older brother.

 _"Mother's word has meaning, Shami,"_ Espio responded. Shami nodded, and went back into drinking her soup.

After five minutes, the Bride got up from the floor and left to attend the rice, which was cooking on an open fire in the courtyard. She brought back a black pot filled with cooked rice and placed it on a small stone tile surrounding the chameleons. The Bride then got three wooden bowls and chopsticks, and then returned to her children. As she was passing the bowls and chopsticks to Espio and Shami, a knocking was heard on the front doors of the dojo.

 _"Mother… who is it?"_ asked the little chameleon girl.

 _"I wasn't expecting anyone…"_ The Bride bemused aloud. She walked up to the front doors and slid them open.

 _"Valdez?"_ Bride of the Constant Vigil said. _"Oh, Valdez it is you! What a surprise!"_

 _"Valdez?"_ Shami said happily. She ran up to the blue chameleon and hugged him.

 _"Ho ho, you've been growing since my last visit, Shami,"_ Valdez said. Espio walked up to the group of chameleons.

 _"And… Espio… you've certainly grown since my last visit too… To think you're now an adult…"_

Espio nodded. _"It's been too long, Valdez. What brings you here?"_

 _"Oh… some important business. I wanted to drop by though,"_ Valdez smelled the air. _"Oh… is that some of your rice, Bride?"_

 _"Yes, me and my children were getting ready for the dinner hours. If you'd like, you may join us."_

 _"That's quite generous of you, Bride. I humbly accept your offer,"_ Valdez bowed.

* * *

The four chameleons sat around the small wooden table on their legs, digging into their rice. They enjoyed their nice meal, the Bride conversing with Valdez.

 _"So Valdez, tell me. What's this important business you're on?"_ Bride of the Constant Vigil asked.

 _"I'm glad you're curious, Bride. It actually involves Espio here!"_ Valdez replied with excitement. Espio looked up from his rice. What could they need him for?

 _"You are aware of where I work at, correct?"_

 _"Yes…that school in the… OUTSIDE world…"_

The Outside world….

It had been something his mother talked about occasionally. She never seemed positive about it, saying _'Espio, there's a lot in the Outside world that's changing. Us, however, shall not. We'll continue the traditions of our ancestors for generations upon generations.'_

But… it still mystified Espio… what was in the Outside world?

 _"Yes, well, you see, every year the school has a program called the 'Foreign Exchange Student Program', where they allow people from different parts of Mobius to come to the school for a full year, all costs payed in advance, in an attempt to get foreign students interested in becoming students there."_

Valdez got out a flier from his knapsack and handed it to the Bride. Espio and Shami looked from their mother's shoulders at it. It was a mahogany colored brochure with a picture of a large building on it, as well as words that Espio couldn't make out.

 _"This, is Mobius University, or, Mobius U for short. I make this request because there's actually only one more slot available for the program. And that is… would you allow Espio to be a student there?"_

Bride of the Constant Vigil was taken aback. _"I… I… No…"_

 _"Really now? Mobius University is listed as one of the best schools in the country where I'm located. Besides, Espio is a smart boy. I feel as if he can be able to handle it."_

 _"But… I don't want him to be corrupted by the things he could see in the Outside world…"_

 _"I guarantee that won't happen, Bride. I'll watch after him during his year."_

The Bride considered Valdez's request for a minute. Finally, she sighed, and gave in.

 _"Yes… He can… Under one condition though: he will ONLY be there for what you call 'one school year', and that's it. Understood?"_

Valdez nodded. _"Yes, I do. And as for you, Espio. Would you be willing to go to this school?"_

Espio thought over the situation. Being more knowledgeable is a good thing but… he would have to leave his mother and his little sister behind, not to mention the dojo. How could he do such a thing?

But seeing the look on Valdez's face… how could he deny his request at this point?"

 _"Yes… I am…"_

 _"That's good to hear, my boy. I'm glad."_

 _"When does this… school start?"_ The Bride asked.

 _"Term begins in mid August, about a month from now. This should give time for Espio to pack whatever he wants to bring. I'll also supply him whatever he needs, so there's no need for worriment."_

 _"Wow… Espio, you're going to a school! I wish I could go…"_ Shami said as she ate her rice.

 _"Shami! Close your mouth!"_ The Bride scolded.

 _"This was a delicious meal, Bride. Thank you,"_ Valdez said as he got up, eating the last grain of rice. He bowed.

 _"Thank you, Valdez. If you may be kind, please wash the bowl I have provided you."_

 _"Understood."_

Valdez washed the bowl in a pot of hot water, scrubbing it with his hands.

Meanwhile, Espio was thinking over everything that was going on. He was about to go to this big school… but… no one would be there for him besides Valdez.

The chameleon picked up the brochure and skimmed through it. None of the text he could understand, due to being in a different language it seemed. But from what he could make from the pictures, it depicted smiling students and different buildings.

 _"What is any of this?"_ Espio muttered to himself.

 _"Ah, I see you're already interested, Espio,"_ Valdez said. The chameleon looked up at him.

 _"I mean…"_

 _"Oh no no, it's fine. I understand. Well, I must be taking my leave now. I'll see you in a month from now, Espio."_

Valdez walked towards the front door, placing on his shoes. He turned around and waved, opening the door and shutting it behind him.

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

Espio stared at the two luggage cases in front of him. The first one had all his clothes, and some of his personal belongings, included his kunai knives, old photos, and some other items he had found in his living quarters. The second contained stuff that Valdez provided him, what he called 'textbooks, notebooks, pencils', and other things Espio didn't quite get.

The fuchsia reptile remembered being incredibly confused when he picked up one of the 'textbooks' to read, only to not understand a single word.

A sudden knocking at the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

 _"Ah, Espio, I knew I'd find you here,"_ It was Valdez. _"Come quickly, we don't have all day."_

Espio nodded as he grabbed the two luggage cases. The blue chameleon took note and grabbed one of them.

 _"Let me take care of that for you."_

As Espio and Valdez walked towards the exit of the dojo, he saw his mother and Shami standing next to each other.

 _"Mother…"_ Espio said.

 _"I know it must be difficult to leave home, Espio. But… perhaps this could be a next experience for you,"_ Bride of the Constant Vigil said. In the days since Valdez arriving, she had calmed down about the idea of the Outside world, and became far more relaxed. _"I know you'll do your best."_

 _"Mother… I…"_

Espio hugged his mother, who returned the hug.

 _"I'll miss you, my son…"_

 _"Me too, big brother!"_ Shami said, running up to hug her brother's leg. _"Promise to bring me back something!"_

Espio smiled down at his little sister.

 _"Okay, I'll bring you back something nice,"_ He patted his little sister's head. Shami smiled in response.

 _"Espio?"_ Valdez questioned.

 _"I must go,"_ Espio said, before he bowed. Mother and Sister bowed in response as the chameleon got his last look of his dojo.

 _"I'll be back soon, home…"_

And with that, Espio turned around, and followed after Valdez.

* * *

It was… _strange._

Espio, for the first time in his life, would be leaving his village.

He only wondered what life outside the village was like. Were they like how everyone in the village was? Or were they truly different in the way that his mother made him out to be?

Whatever the case may be, it only gave Espio more butterflies in his stomach.

Right now, he and Valdez was walking down a dirt path with various trees on each side.

 _"Valdez… where are we going?"_ asked Espio.

 _"Well, we're going to pass through the main city and to the train station. Then we'll take my car to the school,"_ explained Valdez. The fuchsia chameleon was already lost. Car? Train Station? What on Mobius were THOSE?

After some time, the dirt paths had ended, and the two were now walking on the sidewalk. Espio took note of these large… things that rolled by. He tugged on Valdez's vest.

 _"Hm? What is it, Espio?"_ asked the blue chameleon.

 _"What are those things passing by?"_

 _"Oh, those are cars."_

 _"So that's the thing I'm going to ride with Valdez…"_ Espio thought to himself.

After walking on the sidewalk for what felt like ages, passing by several people who stared at him as they passed by, the two chameleons reached an area with many mobians walking on the streets, 'cars' rolling by, and all sorts of things around him. It felt like Espio needed over a million eyes to properly see everything.

 _"So this is the Outside world…"_ Espio said.

 _"Impressive, huh? Wait until you see where I'm located,"_ Valdez replied. _"Anyway, let us go to the train station."_

Valdez walked forward as Espio followed behind. He still continued to look around him, seeing signs everywhere. One depicted some sort of device with a mirror in it, calling itself 'Yadaboshi Camera'. Another depicted a female mobian with large breasts, however, it appeared as though she was not real, but instead, drawn. And so many others that Espio couldn't even look for a good second, because as he began to look at a red building that said 'SEGA' on it, Valdez grabbed him by the arm.

 _"We're here. Try not to get left behind, Espio,"_ The blue chameleon said. The two walked down a set of stairs along with various other people, many who looked at him as before. Why were they staring at him?

Whatever the case may be, it didn't bother the chameleon that much. He followed behind Valdez, and stopped when Valdez had done so too. He was in front of some sort of chamber with a female inside of it. She smiled at Valdez as she handed him something. Espio looked at the woman as he went through the gate.

 _"The train is about to arrive, so that's really convenient. We need time to get you signed in at Mobius U,"_ Valdez said. Just then, a large vehicle pulled up in front of the two, and began to stop. The doors opened as many mobians got out from it, some wearing fancy clothing, others with luggage similar to what Espio had, and many others. After everyone stopped leaving, Valdez and Espio got on, sitting down in seats by the door.

Espio looked around his surroundings. How did something like this work? So many questions filled his head…

 _"I can tell you're confused about everything, Espio,"_ Valdez whispered. _"Don't worry, you'll understand it whenever you arrive safe and sound at Mobius U."_

More and more mobians began to enter the train as it ended up becoming full of people. Espio could see more people staring at him as the train began to move.

 _"Valdez… why are so many people looking at me?"_ Espio asked.

 _"Remember, Espio, you're from a part of Northern Mobius that these people aren't. They haven't seen people like you ever. It'll become more prevalent as we head into the part of Mobius we're going to,"_ Valdez explained.

 _"Ah… is it negative?"_

 _"No, no no, of course not. They probably will forget about you by the end of the day."_

Espio nodded as he stared at his hands.

* * *

Nearly a half-hour later, the train came to a stop. Everyone began to rise and collect their luggage.

 _"Come Espio, these crowds usually get big,"_ Valdez said, already holding one of Espio's luggage cases. The chameleon followed behind as he saw more mobians. These mobians however, looked and wore clothes completely different from the ones on Northern Mobius.

It was strange how different things were now that he was out of his village. The question is… could he get used to it?

As Espio and Valdez left the train station, they went to a large building with many of the 'cars' that Valdez explained. The blue chameleon took out an object that made all kinds of noises when moving it, and pressed a button on a black device. Espio heard a horn in the distance.

 _"Ah, there it is,"_ Valdez said. He walked over to one of the cars, a light blue one, and opened the trunk.

 _"Espio, hand me your luggage,"_ Valdez said as he placed the luggage he had on his hands into the trunk. Espio gave the blue chameleon the luggage he carried, who placed it into the trunk, then shut it. He walked over to the left side and entered the car, shutting the door behind him. Espio simply looked at the car, unsure what to do.

 _"How about I help you enter the car?"_ Valdez said, rolling down the window. He exited the car, grabbed Espio's hand, and placed him in front of the right car door.

 _"Okay, so take your hand, and pull on the handle, like so,"_ The blue chameleon explained, taking Espio's hand and holding it on the door handle. _"Now pull it,"_

The chameleon pulled on the handle as the door opened.

 _"Now, just get inside, and close the door behind you,"_

Valdez walked back to his side of the car as Espio pulled the car door back, shutting it. However, as soon as it came into contact with the car, the noise it made was incredibly loud, startling the chameleon.

 _"Try not to shut it too hard, Espio,"_ Valdez said.

As he shut the door and started the car, Espio looked around his surroundings, seeing how… tight and compacted everything was. His eyes widened as he realize how enclosed he was. He could feel sweat trickling down the side of his head as his breathing picked up.

 _"Oh… it's your claustrophobia, isn't it, Espio?"_ Valdez asked. _"Don't worry, its nothing that bad. When we get to Mobius University, I promise you'll be out of the car. Just put on your seatbelt first. In fact, here, let me get it for you."_

Valdez placed the seatbelt on the afraid and anxious Espio, then began to drive the car backwards. Espio could only continue to panic, being tied down against this thing Valdez called a 'seatbelt' felt like pure torture.

As the blue chameleon drived out of the building, he began to follow a road he seemed familiar with. Espio looked at his surroundings, but was limited. He wanted nothing more than to be on nice, solid ground, not to be enclosed in this car and to be tied up. He held his arms and could feel himself shake, even through his kimono. Chills ran up his spine.

 _"Here, how about you read this to pass the time, and so your claustrophobia doesn't consume you. It'll help you with the language that's spoken in the school,"_ Valdez said, handing him a book. It was in Japanese, but had characters in other languages. The title was "Understanding English for Beginners".

When Espio opened the book, he was immediately greeted with a short introduction by the author of the book before the first word, Hello, popped up.

The fuchsia chameleon read the word back to himself, trying to read the pronunciation of it, but to no avail. Shaking his head, he moved onto the next page, where even more words were shown.

Now Espio was getting confused. How could he master all of these in just a few minutes? He threw the book in frustration, the first time he's done anything out of frustration rather than staying calm.

 _"Espio… what's wrong?"_ Valdez asked. Espio placed his legs up to his face.

 _"I don't know… it's just… is this school even for me? I can't even understand the language and…"_ He sighed. _"I just feel like I'm not supposed to be here…"_

Valdez frowned. _"Now, Espio… don't think like that. The language is easy to pick up, and as I said, you're a smart individual. Here, tell you what, I'll talk to the school officials about that, okay? Then you'll be speaking English in no time."_

Espio simply stared out the window as the blue chameleon focused on driving.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like a century to Espio, Valdez began to pull up into a large building. Remembering the brochure the blue chameleon gave him, this must have been 'Mobius University'.

Valdez parked the car in an area called 'Staff Parking'. Upon stopping the car, Espio quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out of the car, never wanting to take land for granted ever again. Valdez chuckled.

 _"Yes yes, you're okay, Espio. Now come, it's the first day of term, and all the staff is very busy. Besides, it's not long until the first classes of the day begin,"_ Valdez said. He opened the trunk and got the two luggage cases out from them, shutting the trunk afterwards. The two chameleons held one luggage case each as they began to walk around the building. Espio could see mobians of all shapes and sizes walk up to the building, some still, talking to others, etc.

Valdez looked at Espio and smiled down at him.

 _"Espio, welcome to Mobius University,"_

As soon as Espio and Valdez opened the door, the fuchsia chameleon's eyes bulged. The sight in front of him was beautiful. A main lobby with marble flooring, stairs leading upwards, various entrances, and many other things Espio caught sight of. He looked at the statue of a fox, then to his left, where there were tables with mobians sitting in chairs. Lines formed in front of the tables that seemed to go on forever.

 _"That's where you would sign up, but we're going to do that in the Headmaster's office,"_ explained Valdez.

 _"Headmaster?"_ asked Espio.

 _"A teacher with the greatest responsibility for the management of a school. He's very nice, and he can be of some help to when I'm not available in the moment. Now let's go to his office."_

Espio and Valdez walked to the right and entered a door with a sign reading 'School Official's Office'.

"Ah, Valdez, you've arrived," A lynx said in a language Espio couldn't understand.

"Yup, I'm here, Nicole! I have the transfer student right here," Valdez responded. If only the fuchsia chameleon could understand what they were saying…

"Ah, I see! Well, I'll ring up Headmaster Robotnik to let him know you've arrived. Just take him to the Headmaster's office and do about with your business."

Valdez nodded as he entered the door which lead out to a hallway with various offices. Espio looked back and forth between each one, seeing mobians in suits sitting at a desk, papers all over it.

 _"And we're here!"_ Valdez said before knocking on the door. The door swung open as Espio found himself staring face to face at a large human man, balding, but with a large brown mustache.

"Ah, Valdez! You've finally come!" The man said. He looked down at Espio. "And you must be the transfer student, Espio! Correct?"

Espio simply looked at the man, unsure what to say… not like he was able to say anything though.

Valdez chuckled. "Heh heh, my apologies Headmaster, Espio doesn't know a single word of English. I've given him books to help him learn but it seems like he hasn't learned anything."

"Ah, I see… Well, Espio, regardless, we're welcoming you to our family here at Mobius U. Please you two, take a seat."

Valdez sat down at the seat in front of his desk.

 _"Espio, sit,"_ He said in Japanese. Espio nodded his head and sat in the other seat. Meanwhile, Headmaster Robotnik was busy looking at his computer.

"Now, let's see…" He began. "We need to sign up Espio for his classes first, as well as get him a room… What could we sign him up for? You know the boy a lot more than I do, Valdez."

"Well, we could bring him into the ESOL program, that's a start."

"Hmm… that's right… Actually…"

The Headmaster brought up a list of all the sophomore students, their section of the dorm coming up. He looked through each student to find that all but one had a roommate; Vector Crocodile.

 _"Vector… hmm…"_ He thought to himself…

"Actually, we don't need to put him into ESOL. I have a different idea…"

He began typing away at his keyboard.

"There's one student here, he's a real good one, let's have him be his mentor."

"What? Really?" Valdez questioned.

"You won't regret this. Now, I'm signing him up for many of the student's classes. It may not be what he expects, but this will help him. But, I'll give you the option of selecting two different classes for him. Your pick."

"Perhaps I would like to ask Espio what he thinks?"

"You may do that. Here, take a list of the courses here and say them to Espio in both of your native languages."

* * *

After reading out every course to Espio in Japanese, the fuchsia chameleon decided on Environmental Studies, and Creative Drawing.

"For those classes, Valdez, you will accompany him to those, understood?" Headmaster Robotnik said.

"Yes sir," Valdez responded.

The printer by Robotnik's computer began to whir to life as Espio was taken off guard. Valdez laughed.

 _"There's no need to be afraid, Espio,"_ The blue chameleon said. The fuchsia chameleon looked up at Valdez, hoping he was right.

"And… here's Espio's schedule! I've requested a Japanese version of the schedule by the Japanese professor so Espio would be able to understand. I've also gotten him signed up into the school's system, and he'll receive his I.D. in about a day! His first class of the day is Advanced English Literature with Professor Finitevus, so take him there. Accompany him to that class just for today though, Valdez. I'll talk to Vector after that class." Headmaster Robotnik explained. "In the meantime, leave your luggage here, and I'll get someone to bring it up for you."

"Okay, then!" Valdez said, getting up from his chair. _"Come, Espio,"_

As the blue chameleon began to walk out of the room, the fuchsia chameleon got up from his chair, following behind Valdez. As he shut the door, the Headmaster went back to his computer.

"I really do feel that transfer student has potential… I wish him well this year…" Robotnik said.

* * *

After arriving to Professor Finitevus' lecture hall, the two chameleons met with the white echidna professor, who explained everything to him.

"Well, it's an honor to have you in my class, Espio," Professor Finitevus said, holding out his hand. Espio simply looked at it.

"Heh heh… wow, you weren't kidding when you said he didn't know English. But don't worry, Espio! Now that you're in this class, there's a lot you're gonna learn! Now, class is going to begin in just a few minutes, so how about I introduce you to your peers? I had the same ones last year, so when they learn about you, they'll be fascinated!"

Again, Espio didn't respond.

"Anyway, I'll take my leave for the time being. I'll come back though," Valdez said.

"Ah, okay! Espio, why don't you stand behind the wall here until I call for you? Er, Valdez, could you tell that to him in his native language?"

Valdez explained it to Espio in Japanese who understood. He walked over behind the wall and waited for the 'class' to begin. As he stood by himself, only one thought came to his head as he frowned.

 _"Damn… I forgot my ninja stars…"_


	2. Story 2

**(AN: Well, here we are! A new story! This is mainly how these are gonna go, in terms of length and how long it takes for one story to come out. Remember, if you have any suggestions for future stories, leave them in the reviews! Also I forgot to mention this in the first story; if you don't understand what's going on, it's VERY important you read the original 'Transfer', which can be found on my page!)**

* * *

Story 2 -

Old Habits Die Hard

 _Vector wakes up in the middle of the night to only trip on something... or, someONE._

 **Notes - For Transfer, I had to do a lot of research on ancient Japanese culture and the such, but one thing I can't believe I didn't mention was that in Japan, generally people sleep on the floor, as living space is really small. So, kinda having Espio sleep on a bed in Chapter 1 of Transfer was something kinda... dumb looking back. Of course, I wrote a reason why I did that here.**

* * *

Vector rubbed his sweating forehead for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. Why was his room so hot? It got to a point where he had to be sleeping shirtless and with no pants, and even then, that didn't help.

With sweat trickling down his muscular body, Vector looked over at his phone on the desk. '11:41 PM' it read.

"Fuck it…" he muttered. The crocodile decided that he would get some water.

As he got up and began walking, Vector tripped over something on the floor, causing him to yell and crash down. He wasn't the only one however, another voice yelled as he heard someone get up.

"Who's there?!" Vector questioned as he hurriedly turned on the lights. After doing so, he saw that it was… Espio?

"Espio? Whatcha doin' on the floor?" Vector questioned. Espio simply looked at the crocodile, not saying a word.

"I know ya don't understand English, but there surely has to be a reason why yer sleepin' on the floor. Ya slept in yer bed last night after all."

Again, Espio said nothing.

"Ah… look, never mind. Just… let's forget this happened, and go back to bed. I'm gonna get some water, and I'll be back, okay?"

And once again, nothing. Vector shook his head, and left the room.

* * *

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"Hey, Espio?" asked Vector, hands behind his head.

"What is it?" responded the chameleon.

"The second day of school, why were ya on the floor sleepin'?"

Espio nodded his head, now understanding what Vector meant. "Well, Vector, you see, where I live, we sleep on the floor on something called a 'futon'. Since sleeping on the bed was something I was never used to, I decided to sleep on the floor that night."

"Yeah… I was gonna say, yeh slept on the bed on the first day of school, why now did ya sleep on the floor?"

"I saw you do it,"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

Vector nodded. "Heh, well, ya still got lots to learn! …even if yeh HAVE been here for a few months."

Espio grinned at the toothy smiling crocodile.


	3. Story 3

**(AN: A new story! Been kinda stressed lately, so here's to hoping this will get me better!)**

* * *

Story 3 -

A Memory of Home

 _Vector gives Espio a small little snack, who wells up with nostalgia_

 **Notes - I've been praised already about my focus on small, minor details in Transfer, so let's continue that trend! If you remember in Chapter 2, Espio felt homesick when he saw a documentary about Northern Mobius. So, let's continue the theme of homesickness!**

* * *

"Hey, Espio! I gotcha somethin'!" Vector said as he entered the dorm. Espio looked up from his notebook and noticed a small Styrofoam cup in Vector's hand, with… chopsticks coming from it?

"Yeh've been doin' a good job with all this work! So, I've decided to give ya a little somethin' as a small reward. Yeh earned it!"

Vector placed the cup in front of Espio, who looked over at what it is was. He saw steaming liquid with what seemed to be ramen.

 _"Wait, ramen?!"_

The chameleon stared at the cup of steaming ramen, eyes almost glittering.

"Yeah, I've done some research about Northern Mobius in mah free time. Ya like this stuff, dontcha?"

Espio looked at the crocodile, wanting to tell him 'thank you', but tragically, didn't know what it meant from English. He simply bowed and took the chopsticks, and began to eat away at the ramen. As he ate, flashbacks of home flashed through his mind. He remembered the ramen his mother made, his strict, yet loving mother made. While the current ramen he tasted didn't taste ANYTHING like home, it still reminded him of it.

Vector took note of how fast Espio was eating the ramen.

"Yo, Espio, might wanna slow down on that!" He said.

 _"Although… he seems to be enjoyin' himself. I wonder what he's thinkin'…"_ The quarterback thought.

As Espio finished the ramen, he sighed. When he opened his eyes, he felt small tears from the corner of his eyes.

 _"Are these… tears?"_ He questioned himself. The chameleon remembered how he felt homesick the other day, and the feelings of wanting to come back home returned once again.

Espio wiped his eyes with his kimono, not wanting Vector to see. Then, he got up from his chair, and began to make his way out of the room.

"Hm? Goin' somewhere, Espio?"

The chameleon stared at Vector.

"…"

"I'll… take that as a yes?"

Espio closed the door behind him as Vector turned on the radio, lying on his bed.

 _"I'll leave Espio to himself…"_ he thought to himself. _"I know he's still homesick, but I think it's best if I let him be for the time bein'…"_


	4. Story 4

**(AN: Man, a new chapter of Camp Silver Lake AND a new Memoirs of Mobius U story! I'm quite ahead, aren't I?**

 **Anyway, as a reminder, be sure to send in your suggestions for future stories! And I'm curious to know, what do you think of the mini stories so far? I'd love to know!)**

 **(Edit: I actually forgot ONE detail! Whoops, sorry you guys!)**

* * *

Story 4 -

Letters to Espio

 _Vector writes a letter to Espio in his Junior year_

 **(Notes: Even though it SEEMS like this story is chronological, this proves that it isn't! Anyway, this story actually takes place a year AFTER Transfer, and is based on a oneshot sequel I planned called "Letters from Espio", where it would be a series of letters that Espio wrote to Vector following the events of Transfer. But unfortunately, that didn't happen.**

 **This story is also more on the feelsy side too. Not TOO emotional, but still kinda sad knowing the context. Also I kinda portrayed Vector here as a bit of a romanticist, kinda mainly cause he misses Espio. Hey, I guess that happens when your significant other is in a different part of the world. I also wanted to give other minor characters some light here, as after all, we do care about our minor characters here at TheHunterPersian's archives.**

 **Anyway, long notes is long. Enjoy the story!)**

* * *

 _Hey Espio! How ya doing? I'm well… pretty good. Just miss ya, that's all. How's Northern Mobius treating you? Your mom didn't find out about me right? Ha ha, just kidding._

 _Things have been kinda going good for me here this year at Mobius U. We won our first game last week against Metal City. That was really exciting! Wish you were there to see it. You would have loved it. As for anything else that's going on, not much really. Classes are the same as usual. I'm still in Finitevus' class, and YES, I'm still falling asleep in them. That hasn't changed either, ha ha._

 _Knuckles and Mighty have also been doing good too. Did ya know those two are actually in a fling? Yeah, Knux told me towards the end of last year after I, well… told him about us. Don't worry though, you can trust him. Mighty also knows too. Whodda think that two guys who I thought were straight as hell were fucking each other at night? I didn't, that's for sure._

 _Speaking of Mighty and straightness, he's STILL trying to ask out Wave, but too shy to act upon it. Poor kid. At least it isn't as bad as Knux. Rouge's dating some guy overseas, some black hedgehog I think is what I heard. You couldn't IMAGINE the heartbreak Knux had. He's looking into other girls though. Just last week he was thirsting over Rouge, and two days ago he said to me 'You know, I TOTALLY think Julie-Su is hot'. Can ya believe that? I told him not to go for it but GUESS who never listens to me._

 _Oh, before I forget, on the topic of Mighty from above, his parents actually adopted a little brother! Turns out his mom didn't want to carry another kid. She said it was hard enough giving birth to him and his sister, Matilda, ha ha. Back to what I was saying, the adopted brother, lil' tyke's name is Ray, a yellow flying squirrel. He's super shy, has a stuttering problem, but he's super adorable. You'd like him. Mighty and Matilda both LOVE him to death._

 _Anyway, life's still the same here at Mobius U. Somethings are different though. Remember Blaze? The RA of the Rec Room. Turns out she started dating that pink hedgehog girl that tried to go after Sonic on Valentine's. Trust me, even he was surprised. Those guys that look like they came outta Robin Hood also still shoot arrows constantly. Pretty much everyone is the same._

 _The team's also doing fine too. Unfortunately, we lost a few guys because they were seniors. Though these freshies aren't too bad either. We're just hoping we can get by this season. Coach is also doing good as well. By that I mean still yelling at us and being hard on us, but hey, I guess that's what you do when you're a coach._

 _What about you? Still doing your ninja stuff I presume?_

 _Truth is, I really miss ya, hun._

 _I missed all the days we spent together, some of the nights you slept with me (literally and figuratively if we're talking about that ONE time), learning new things about Northern Mobius and your culture, me teaching you English, all that I miss. I ain't the only one too. Knux, Mighty, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Coach, Finitevus, even the Headmaster all miss ya. And that's not even EVERYONE._

 _I asked Valdez recently when I happened to see him if you were doing okay. I dunno if maybe he's told you about it but he said you were doing fine. That was a huge relief when I heard it._

 _I'm still trying to solve Ichino's Puzzle, which you weren't kidding, that puzzle is REALLY hard. I've only managed to place five pieces so far. But I've been playing with it each day to hopefully solve it. You might be wondering what my wish is? Well, I'm not telling~_

 _Anyway, I've taken up like both sides of this paper and I don't want to use another sheet. I'll just say this; I really really miss you, Espio. And I hope we meet again. I dunno if you'll get this letter, considering I don't know where you live, but if you do… well, when you look up at the night sky tonight, I'm sure you'll see my face._

 _I see yours at night constantly. Hopefully the next time I see it, it's for real._

 _-Love you always, Vector._


	5. Story 5

**(AN: Another short one this time! but this one is kinda special! This is the beginning of a three part series here! You see, one thing I saw a few friends comment on was that they wanted to see more of Knuckles and Mighty's relationship as characters, and more specifically, the events leading up to their status as 'fuckbuddies'. So, let's focus away from the Vecpio for one moment and take note at a new group of characters!**

 **Also, quickly, thank you for more than 100+ views!)**

* * *

Story 5 -

Knuckles and Mighty 1

 _Knuckles and Mighty talk about their crushes; Rouge for the former, and Wave for the latter_

 **Notes: If you remember in Transfer, one thing that was focused upon was Knuckles' crush on Rouge, and Mighty's crush on Wave. While it DID go into some detail, I wanted to explain how it started, and how they feel for it. I also gave how the two look at the situation a more different outlook. You'll see how it is :)**

* * *

 _I still remember seeing her for the first time._

 _My name is Knuckles the Echidna, and whatever feelings I had for any girl before was dead._

 _I only had the hots for one girl; Rouge the Bat._

 _I still remember seeing her for the first time…_

 _She was in one of my classes in freshman year. Trust me when I saw that when I got a look of her for the first time, it was like love at first sight._

 _To be honest, part of it was for her body. She had the perfect body that every guy wants. Nice tits and ass, slender yet athletic physique, not to mention her sleek white fur and tan skin. Unf, couldn't get enough of that when I saw her._

 _It was only then when I happened to walk in onto Mobius U's volleyball team playing a game did I see her again, only this time in a sports bra and shorts. Let me say that since then, I went to every one of her games just so I could see her in that._

 _Of course, while I consider myself a physical person when it comes to relationships, there were other things I liked about her. She could be nice, mainly when she wanted to. Of course, she could probably tell you to take a hike, and to be honest? It would be totally hot. Her voice is also nice to listen too as well. And, not to mention, I've been trying to get her attention by often comparing homework and notes during class. I'm just hoping she gets the memo._

 _I could only imagine me dating Rouge. The hot sweaty, wall slamming sex we'd have… How much I'd prove to her I love her, so much._

 _I just wish… I could prepare myself for her…_

* * *

 _A lot of people say they have girl trouble, but I don't think it's as bad as me._

 _My name is Mighty the Armadillo, and tragically for me, I gotta crush on this girl; Wave the Swallow._

 _I don't know what it is about Wave that I find cute about her. I look at her and think she's gorgeous. Her purple feathers, eyes, everything about her are just…so mesmerizing._

 _And yet, I can't gather the courage to confess to her…_

 _I've ALWAYS been so shy to confess my feelings to girls. That's probably why I've never dated anyone before. Sounds pathetic, I know. Knuckles and Vector tease me about it, but, when you're a shy dude, you'd understand._

 _It's also that her friends, Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross, kinda intimidate me. Weird for me to say considering I'm a super strong dude but, they have an unbreakable bond with Wave. What would they say if I just randomly came along and say 'Hey, I'm in love with your friend, Wave! Date me k thx'? My head would be on a golden platter and made into bird food, that's what._

 _Some people say too that Wave has a bit of a bad personality too. That is a BIT worrying, but I'm super patient with people. Then again, I don't really like rudeness…_

 _Ugh, I don't know… I probably am thinking too much into this. All I want to do is to tell Wave that I love her, and for her to feel the same about me._

 _Maybe I should ask Knuckles… he might give me some stellar advice, and maybe even help me get ready…_


	6. Story 6

**(AN: Ohhhh my god, let me tell you, this is a story I have been WAITING to write. All I'm gonna say is, you think the Vector fanservice in Transfer was enough? You're sadly mistaken :3c)**

* * *

Story 6 -

Online Find

 _Espio goes through Vector's phone to pass the time, only to find something that makes him feel different._

 **Notes - So this story is essentially a longer version of one scene in Chapter 9 of Transfer. I wanted to have more moments prior to their confession where they'd realize 'holy fuck I'm gay for so and so'. This was the perfect one for Espio. Also on another note, I based this part of this story on one scene from Nichijou, partially, the magazine** **portion in Episode 23. Also yes, I wasn't kidding in the AN, there's more Vector fanservice. Because there just isn't enough in the world :P)**

* * *

Soon returning back a few minutes later after paying the tiger delivery boy, Espio set all the food onto the desk as he sat down and waited for Vector's arrival.

The smell of Chinese food filled the room, and Espio simply wanted nothing more than to eat it all. However, he had to wait for Vector.

There was nothing to do around the dorm, so the chameleon lay across the floor.

That was… until he noticed Vector's phone.

Espio looked at it before grabbing it. Maybe… he could find some entertainment on the crocodile's phone as he waited.

Then he stopped. Why was he touching what was not his? In his village, this act was considered very disrespectful.

But… what Vector didn't know, wouldn't hurt him… right?

Espio turned on the device the same way Vector instructed him to do so over the phone. He then looked through various applications, all looking very interesting to him. He noticed a colorful looking icon with a circle in the middle, calling itself 'Instagram'. Mystified, Espio clicked on it.

He was brought to a timeline filled of pictures of other mobians, some of them looking like they are a part of Mobius U, while other's he had never seen before. Espio then noticed Vector's picture from the top right corner of the screen and clicked on it.

The next screen he was brought to was another timeline. On the top of the screen read text that said 'gatorsonic_200', as well as a short description that said 'Vector, baddest croc around! 20 and studying at Mobius U, football|music|fitness|and all about fucking bitches. And yes, I found the computer room. Shut up about it.'

Espio could only wonder what that last part meant. He turned his eyes away from the description to look at the profile picture; it was Vector in his football attire, winking as his tongue stuck out. The chameleon felt butterflies in his stomach just seeing it.

As he scrolled down rather nervously, palms sweating, he took note of the first picture. It was Vector with Knuckles and Mighty, the three looking like they were having a good time. It seemed to be taken at the gym. The next picture was surprisingly, him and Vector. Specifically, one night when the two had been studying for a test. The description read _'Foreign exchange kid fell asleep. Looks like an angel when he's sleeping…"_

Espio grinned at that. Did Vector really think that? Whatever the case may be, it made the foreign exchange student smile.

The next picture was of an arm with some blood on it. Espio cringed while looking at this. The description of this one read 'Looks like I tumbled down a bit hard during practice!'

Why didn't Espio know about this? Had he known, he would have made sure to heal that bleeding.

It was the next picture that made the chameleon freeze.

It was Vector, only… shirtless, wearing nothing more than some basketball shorts. He was sweating profusely, his muscular body shining in the picture. The description read _'Man, what a great workout today! Getting stronger by the day."_

Espio simply stared at it, mouth agape.

 _"I-I-I-Is this wh-wh-wh-what I think it is?"_ he said to himself in Japanese. The chameleon felt like the symbol for thump in his native language, 'キド', surrounded him as he could hear his heartbeat. It felt like Espio was frozen.

"Why am I acting this way?" he asked himself. "Perhaps looking away from the image with help…"

As he scrolled down, he saw a sight that only made things worse.

It was Vector again, but this time, he was wearing nothing more than… a jockstrap. He was in the locker room as it seemed, most likely after practice. The crocodile was winking, and was turned slightly to the side so his tail was more visible. His defined legs and thighs were also visible as well. The only thing said in the description was _'Oops, too risky for Instagram? :P'_

Espio felt like a circle of warmth surrounded him as his eyes were widened. He could swear he felt steam emitting from his head, and a large amount of sweat coming out from him like raindrops.

It was then that he felt like something trickle down his face. Espio touched it and put his hand back, seeing that it was blood.

"B-Blood? Where did this come from?!" he said. The chameleon looked at the mirror and saw that it was coming from under horn, specifically, his small nostrils.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He still had the phone in his hand, and just then, he noticed a plethora of comments. The first comment, who was from someone named 'echidnaboy1' said _"wtf is this gay shit vector lmaooo im dying"._ The remaining comments were the same, males and females said things like _'oh fuck you're hot'_ and _'woof woof!'_ and _'dude we should fuck like seriously hmu'_ , among other things.

It was then that there was a knocking at the door. Horrified, Espio exited out of the app as he sweat heavily. He placed Vector's phone on the desk and turned the screen off, wiping the blood and sweat off from his face before opening the door. It was Vector.

"Hey darlin', ya got everythin'? Mah coffee's all nice and hot and I got somethin' to eat?" he asked.

Espio nodded. "Oh, yes. Come on inside."

Vector walked into the dorm as Espio shut the door. As he did, he reflected on the word Vector used instead of his name; "Darling". What did this mean? Was this a nickname? Or did it mean something else? Whatever the case, the word somehow made Espio flush from the way Vector said it. However, Espio tried to make it not get the better of him.

It was then that his mind went back to the pictures he saw on the Instagram page, he could only imagine Vector now wearing that same-

 _"Oh please, Espio. Just stop it,"_ he told himself. _"Just… enjoy your meal."_

Walking back to where Vector was, Espio sat down on his knees as the crocodile took out the multiple containers that held all of the food, passing them out.


	7. Story 7

**(AN: Why hello again! Got nothing new to report, other than thank you for the new reviews! I thought no one was looking at this fic XD jk)**

* * *

Story 7 -

Tanabata

 _Espio and his family celebrates the Tanabata festival, where his wish is to see the person he misses._

 **Notes - For those unaware, Tanabata, otherwise known as the Star Festival, is a Japanese festival celebrated around July or August, that celebrates two deities. It is one of Japan's most well known festivals, so therefore, I wanted to do something with that, as one of Tanabata's main themes is to write down your wishes. Like pretty much anything related to Espio, I had to do a fair amount of research for this story, what customs, traditions, etc, are done for Tanabata.**

 **Also just for clarification, this story takes place a month after Transfer (meaning it is in July).**

* * *

It was an eventful night at the village of Gojo. That night was the Tanabata festival, one of the most important nights in Gojo Village.

Espio and his mother, Bride of the Constant Vigil, was in front of a crowd of children, one child being Shami, the chameleon's little sister. The children were singing a traditional Tanabata song, instructed by their ninja academy master.

 _"Sasa no ha sara-sara_  
 _Nokiba ni yureru_  
 _Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_  
 _Kingin sunago_  
 _Goshiki no tanzaku_  
 _watashi ga kaita_  
 _Ohoshi-sama kirakira_  
 _sora kara miteru"_

Everyone clapped as the children went with their guardians.

 _"What wonderful singing you did, my daughter,"_ Bride of the Constant Vigil said.

 _"Very much. I remember when I sung that same song too,"_ Espio added.

Shami smiled. _"Thank you, mother and brother! Sasahara-sensei made sure that we were on our best ability."_

As Shami rambled on, Espio took a look at the sights around him. He had been to so many Tanabata festivals in his life, and yet none of them got old. Every house had bamboo in front of it, and all of them were decorated with paper decorations. He could see a group of children sitting down in front of a man, hearing about the story of Tanabata and the star-crossed lovers; Orihime and Hikoboshi. Many of the chefs of the village prepared yakitori, while others sang songs about Tanabata, played musical instruments, among many other activities.

Soon enough, the chameleon family, after being bowed to by many villagers, came across the bamboo tree in the middle of the village. On the tree were a large majority of wood blocks with writing on it, which filled up each stick and branch.

 _"Espio, Shami, you should write your Tanabata wish_ ," Constant Vigil said. She grabbed three wood blocks, as well as two bowls of ink and two ink brushes, and handed it to the two.

 _"What are you going to wish for, big brother?"_ Shami asked. _"I'm going to wish for not only my singing ability to get better, but also my cooking and weaving!"_

Espio looked up at the starry night sky. All of his Tanabata wishes were the same. _'Better ninja abilities'_ were it each time.

However, this year was different.

 _"Erm, mother? May I be excused?"_ he asked. Bride of the Constant Vigil, who was busy writing her wish, looked up.

 _"Where are you going? You haven't written your wish yet,"_ She said.

 _"It will be very quick, I promise."_

Before his mother could protest, Espio grabbed a string and ran off away from the crowd of people. He looked around for a place with nobody around, and fortunately, happened to find one near the end of the village.

The chameleon hid behind a house and crouched on the ground. He picked up his ink brush and placed it in the ink bowl. Espio then began to write out the words of his wish.

After he was done, he picked up his wood block and looked at it.

 _"_ _私は再び彼_

 _を見たいです"_

Espio looked up at the sky again, this time he could see… Vector's face.

Feeling melancholy, he read what he had on his wood block back to himself again.

 _"I want… to see him again."_

Espio tied the string around the hole on his wood block as he ran off, going back to where his mother and sister were. Before they could notice him, he quickly tied his string around a branch closest to him.

 _"There you are, Espio. I bought you and Shami some yakitori. Please, have some before it cools,"_ Bride of the Constant Vigil said. Espio nodded as he was handed a stick of yakitori. He was glad that his mother had seemingly forgotten he had left.

As he consumed the skewered chicken, he looked back at the bamboo tree.

 _"Please, celestial powers that brought Orihime and Hikoboshi together tonight… let my wish come true…"_ Espio thought.


	8. Story 8

**(AN: Well hey everybody! I've been doing great lately, so here's a new story! This one's kinda special because, well, this is our first request story! Remember, if you wish to request a story, be sure to read the disclaimer in Story 1!**

 **Also, thank you for 300 views!)**

* * *

Story 8 -

An Experience of New Music

Requested by Dolly'sBullets

 _Espio asks Vector about modern music._

 **Notes - I wanna thank a friend, miguelisasir, for helping me quite a bit for this story. I had some trouble thinking of ideas, but with his help, I was able to whip up this!**

 **Since Transfer!Espio was portrayed to not really understand modern things, he's of course, going to be the same here. Honestly I think he's kinda cute when he's confused lol.**

 **Takes place a few days after Chapter 7 of Transfer.**

* * *

"Vector?"

The crocodile looked up from the plans he was making for his next football game. "Hm? What's up, Esp?"

"I have a question…"

Vector sat up. "Do ya? Well, let's hear it. Somethin' botherin' ya?"

"Well… do you remember Halloween?"

The quarterback bit his tongue. Of course he remembered, and he had been trying his best to forget about his night with Julie-Su. "Yeah. What of it?"

"Um… what were those loud things that were everywhere?"

"Loud things?"

"Yeah. I heard voices too."

Vector rubbed his forehead, confused. That's when it hit him.

 _"He's talkin' 'bout… music…"_ He thought.

"That was music, Espio."

"Music?"

"Yeah. It's the common stuff ya hear on the radio."

"Ray… dio? What's that?"

Vector looked dumbfounded, until he remembered everything about Espio.

"Well, seein' as how yer behind a century's worth of music, I gotta catch ya up."

Vector pulled out his phone and opened up his music app. He showed the screen to Espio.

"D'ya recognize anythin' here?"

Espio looked at the phone before shaking his head.

"No."

"Wha? Yer tellin' me ya don't know Snoop Hogg?"

"Who?"

 _"Oh Chaos, it's worse than I thought…"_ Vector thought.

"Err… Michael Yakson? Bee Knees? Justin Beaver maybe? All the preteen girls know him."

"Um… are those dishes?"

Vector was speechless. Sure he knew Espio was traditional, but even spending SOME months here, he would know by now.

"Um, Fall Out Boar? Salamandrake? Bunny Holly? DJ Khameled? Kayne Nest?"

"Not a single one…"

"Okay, it's obvious ya dun know anythin'. But that's okay, I'm here to teach yeah. Here, lemme start ya off."

Vector took off his headphones and gave them to Espio.

"Go on, put it on."

Espio placed it on as Vector looked for a song to play. He found one of his favorite rock songs, and decided to start with that. Pressing play, the song began, and Espio immediately cringed.

"It's... loud!"

"Oh, sorry, I'll turn it down. I like to listen to songs on max."

As Vector turned it down, Espio began to listen. He felt a range of confusing emotions. What… kind of song was this? It sounded nothing like the songs he heard back home. These loud instruments were something that was new to him.

Yet…

There was something about it that made him want to continue listening. Maybe it was from how high paced it was. Maybe it was because he didn't want to hurt Vector's feelings, but whatever the case, he… liked it.

After the song was over, the chameleon looked up at the crocodile.

"Can… I listen to a new song?"

"Sure thing. I gotta new genre fer ya."

Hip-Hop was something he was sure Espio would like. After all, it was Mighty's favorite genre. Placing on one of the many hip-hop songs he had, he pressed play.

And for the majority of the day, Espio went through each and every one of Vector's songs, finding each of them enjoyable in their time together.


	9. Story 9

**(AN: Got nothing new to really say, so just enjoy the story!)**

* * *

Story 9-

Power Outage

 _When the power goes out, this gives some time for Vector and Espio to bond over childhood memories._

 ** _Notes - This story is nothing more than a giant fluff fest. I feel there isn't enough Vecpio in this story, so I decided to change that around!_**

* * *

Vector bopped his head back and forth to the music playing loudly on the radio as he did homework. Espio on the other hand, read his book while lying on Vector's bunk.

"Alright, homework's done!" The crocodile beamed, placing his assignments in a folder. "Wonder what's on TV… oh yeah! Monday night Football!"

Vector quickly ran over to the TV and turned it on, flipping to the sports channel. Espio looked over from his book.

"Seems like you're excited," The foreign exchange student teased. Vector stuck his tongue out.

"Don't be patronizin' me, Espio. I can never miss Monday night Football."

The chameleon got up from the bed and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Shall I watch it with you?" he asked. Vector smiled.

"I dun have a problem with that."

The announcers on the TV began to speak, and Vector quickly hushed everything.

"And welcome back from this commercial break! Right now, the Central City Cougars are in the lead and beating the Downunda Gators little by little…"

"WHAT?! Dang it!" Vector yelled.

"That's not good…" Espio bemused.

"...and then we got Gandar at starting position. By Chaos, he's definitely bulked up since his last time on the field," said one of the commentators.

"…Don't you have a wife, Mark?" said the other commentator.

Vector laughed loudly as Espio slightly chuckled. Before Mark, the embarrassed sports commentator could reply, everything in the room turned off. The TV, the lights, everything.

The two reptiles got up, wondering what was going.

"Vector… why has everything gone dark?" Espio asked. "Is someone playing a prank on us?"

"Naw… the power just went out. Remember when the elevator got stuck earlier in the year? It's like that. Hold on, stay here, I'm gonna investigate."

As Vector exited the room, he saw multiple students in the hallway, all looking confused.

"What's goin' on?" Vector asked.

"Power's out!" said a turtle.

At that moment, Sally came walking down the hall.

"Yeah, the power's out. We're trying to get it fixed but just stay in your rooms until it can be fixed," she said. Everyone began to enter back to their rooms again.

"Sally's sayin' it's just a simple power outage. Should be back soon. But fuck man… what am I gonna do now? No Monday night Football…" Vector complained.

Espio was silent.

"Yeah, I'm naggin', I know. Ya went pretty much yer entire life without power. How do ya do it?"

"Well, being born into a family of ninjas is the first part. Not knowing about technology in general is the next part."

"So whaddya use fer light? Lemme guess, fire?"

"Actually, yes."

"Heh, just like the Stone Age. Hey… got any more stories from Northern Mobius?"

"Oh, plenty. But, let's stop standing here."

"I agree. To mah bed!"

Vector got on his bed and lay across it as Espio lay right next to him.

"Do you have a sibling, Vector?" The chameleon asked.

"Nope! Only child right here." Vector replied.

"That's rather lucky. When my sister, Shami, was born, I experienced… jealousy. My mother stopped paying attention to me and more to her."

"Well, yeah! I hear from people with siblin's that it's common!"

"Yes, well… I was a VERY jealous child. Now I look back at such memories with regret."

"Ha ha, I'm imaginin' a lil' you havin' a temper tantrum."

"Didn't you have them as a child?"

"Rarely. My dad was someone who disciplined me often. Scared me into behavin' good, that's fer sure!"

"Dad…"

"What's wrong, Espio? Somethin' happen to yer dad?"

"…my father was… always such a brilliant man. Without him, I don't think I could have perfected my ninja skills. But… he tragically died in an unfortunate accident."

"Oh… Espio, I'm… sorry…"

Vector wrapped his arms tightly around Espio.

"It's okay… I've shed all the tears I've already had to shed…"

"But, losin' a parent is probably a nightmare…"

"Our ninja teachings have taught us to hold and contain our emotions; only in dire situations do we release them."

"Ya seem to follow yer ninja teachin's a lot."

"Have been since the day I was first taught them."

"Espio… what would yer ninja teachin's say 'bout you datin' me?"

"…to be honest, I'm not sure. Males being attracted to other males are something that I've never heard of once in my life."

"Yer village doesn't acknowledge homosexuality?"

"If that's how you see it."

"So… what would yer mom say?"

"I don't know. I'm sure she'd be confused, thinking it was something I learned from the outside world."

"The outside world?"

"Your world, any world outside of the village is the outside world."

"Ya haven't been out of yer village?"

"Never."

"Dang… I've visited a few places around Mobius, but I never knew something like that could happen. I'd go mad if I stayed in one place."

"It's not that bad. Even you may like my village."

"Provided yer mom doesn't tear off my head because I'm datin' ya."

Both reptiles laughed.

"What about your parents? Would they say anything?"

"If I was still in grade school, hell yeah. Now? They couldn't care as long as Imma happy Vector."

"You have some very understanding parents."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have 'em. Whadda 'bout yer mom?"

"Didn't you just ask me that?"

"Oh, sorry. Kinda forgot. Blame this power outage, heh heh."

"It's fine. Well, to answer your question a little better this time, she's… very traditional."

"Oh, she's one of those types."

"Those types?"

"Basically, old people who want things to go back to the way they were used to, think the idea of gay people is disgusting but forcin' people to marry their cousins is okay or somethin' like that. They make no sense."

"I see… your world has so many people I never knew about."

"Yeah, I agree. What about Northern Mobius?"

"Every day you see the same people as you stroll through the village. However, that's not bad. The villagers in my village are nice people. Once as a child, I remember catching a thief who stole from a vendor and he rewarded me with some of the fruit he was selling. It was quite good fruit too."

"Yeh were a good lil' boy as a kid, then! Not compared to me, I was kinda a lil' shit as a kid, heh heh."

"Really? I couldn't imagine you as a bad child."

"Well, when I was younger, I really liked this one movie about this kid who has to protect his house from robbers by placin' traps, so I did the same thing to my parents. They got so pissed after a while that they had to take the movie away from me."

Espio chuckled. "THAT I can see." He cuddled closer to Vector. "You know, I'm enjoying all these childhood stories of ours. Let's us know more about each other."

"Same…"

Vector cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

"It's hot in this room yet we're still cuddlin'," The crocodile commented.

"That's just how us reptiles are," Espio replied. "I remember having to trudge through the cold in my ninja academy during the long winter season. Being the only cold-blooded mobian there was awful. It was only after my mother scared them due to her power that they let me wear a sweater."

"That sounds rough… my folks and I are pretty miserable durin' snow season, but I think we'd die if we were in yer shows. How didja even survive that place?"

"Patience. That was one of the main things they taught us there. When you learned patience, you would become a great ninja."

"Tragically, I'm a pretty impatient person, so I guess I'm never becomin' a ninja then!"

"I guess you never will. Oh well, that's what makes us different. Besides, I think you're better at getting hit in the head with footballs then trying to become a ninja."

"Heh heh, well I… wait a minute, whaddya mean?!"

Espio chuckled.

"Ya lil' shit…"

"Oh Vector, you know you love me…"

The crocodile cutely pouted before kissing Espio's cheek. "I do…"

Espio smiled in triumph.

"Well, at least I look better on the field. Heh, yeh know ya like to see me all rugged and beaten up. Makes me look sexier, eh?"

The foreign exchange student froze.

"Ha, knew it."

Vector pinched Espio's cheek.

"Ya lil' cutie, you."

"Stop it, Vector…"

"My mom did the same thing to me as a kid. Guess who's returnin' it years later?"

"Your mother pinched your cheeks?"

"It's a sign of affection here. I always got so happy when she did it."

"You must have looked real cute as a child."

"I was a cute kid, until I went into sports and not only became cute, but hot as hell," Vector grinned. "Did yer mom show any sign of affection towards yeh?"

"Not really. She mainly talked with me if that's what you mean."

"Huh… interestin'…"

"Generally, displays of affection are taboo in my village. This is personally, the first time I've done such things."

"Really now? Man, and I'M learnin' more 'bout Northern Mobius as the days go by."

"And I'm learning more about your city and culture more as the days go by."

The two got close to each other, mouths only inches apart, eyes staring at each other.

"Glad to know we're in the same boat," Vector said.

"I very much agree," replied Espio. He took his hand and placed it on Vector's cheek before slowly kissing the crocodile. Vector closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Just as the two's passionate moment was about to end, the power came back. The two noticed it and got off from the bed.

"Woo! The power's back! Hopefully football isn't over yet," Vector exclaimed. He turned on the TV, but just before he would start watching, Espio tapped his shoulder and sat down next to him.

"I'm glad we got to share some of our experiences," he said. Vector nodded.

"And I am too."


	10. Story 10

**(AN: Hey there guys! Well, it's time for a new story as usual! And look at that, we've reached 10 stories too! Here's to another 10!)**

* * *

Story 10-

Distractions

 _Espio gets taken aside after class due to him being distracted by Vector in his thoughts._

 **Notes - I wanna give a huge thanks to miguelisasir for helping me with writing Antoine's lines. I have NEVER written him before so i had no idea what to do. Anyway, this is a rather short story this time, and this takes place around January in Transfer (where it was described nothing happened that month).**

* * *

Espio was in his creative drawing class, attempting to do his crosshatching mural design. As he dragged his pencil across to make another line, he suddenly had more thoughts about Vector.

 _"_ _No, no! Stop it, Espio! You haven't gotten any work done since you keep on thinking about him!"_ The chameleon told himself mentally. It was showing; he hadn't gotten much done compared to his usual, as his crocodilian roommate invaded his thoughts.

 _"_ _Remember your ninja training, Espio. A good ninja always remains calm and clear of any thoughts…"_

He tried to mentally repeat this to himself over and over again, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the red coyote professor stood in front of the class.

"Class is up! We'll werk on ze murals tomorrow, but 'and your werk in and you can be off," he said. "Except for you, Espio. I'd like a word with you once everyone is gone."

Espio was confused. What had he done? He had done his assignment, so why would Professor D'Coolette need to speak with him?

After gathering his materials, and once everyone else had left, the chameleon walked over to the desk of the coyote art professor.

"What is the matter, professor?" Espio asked.

"Espio… I noticed you were acting a little-'ow you say- _out of it_ today, and didn't werk quite as 'ard. Is something wrong?" Professor D'Coolette said.

Images of Vector flashed through Espio's mind like a wildfire.

However, he didn't want anyone to know about his feelings for the crocodile, so he shook his head.

"N-No… I'm fine," The foreign exchange student lied.

"I see… Well, I understand. But, if you ever need 'elp with anything, or need some advice, I am always 'ere to 'elp you. So are your other professors, and _ton colocotaire_ , your roommate. It's understandable why you would feel a little out of it now zat you have been 'ere for 'alf ze school year. But I digress. You should run along now and 'urry to your next class."

Espio nodded and bowed before making his way out of the classroom as quickly as he could (although with geta shoes, it was not easy).

However, something panged his heart.

 _"_ _I lied to my professor. But, it was a lie I had to make…"_ Espio thought. _"A lie to make sure no one knows about how I feel about Vector until the time comes."_


	11. Story 11

**(AN: Oh boy, this is a story I've been looking forward to writing for a while! I can't wait. So I'll let you to it!**

 **PS: This will actually be the last update for a bit. I'll explain tomorrow with an AN)**

* * *

Story 11 - Unforgivable Past

 _Vector recalls the moment where his gripes with Julie-Su began._

 **Notes - Okay, I'm gonna be honest. When I was rereading Transfer, something always did catch my eye: I never gave Julie-Su a reason for why we as the reader should dislike her. She was simply kinda there and, hey, we're not supposed to like her. When I looked at it in that way, it simply seemed like I was character-bashing, which I wasn't. I have no problem with the character of Julie-Su. It's just for this story, I wanted a character who would cause some minor drama. Of course, Julie-Su was my first pick as for some reason in the early Archie comics, there was this... strange love triangle between Vector, Knuckles, and Julie-Su which is... strange. Goes to show how heterosexual Penders and the early Archie comics are lol.**

 **But anyway, I decided to give a backstory to Vector and Julie's past, and why our favorite crocodile doesn't like her. I wanted it to be something bad to where Julie still wouldn't be forgiven. What is it? Gotta read and find out.**

* * *

 _Alotta people ask me: 'Vector, what's your beef with Julie-Su? She just wants to ask you out!'_

 _The truth is? We go back far more than people realize. And what history we do have isn't nice._

 _I remember meeting her for the first time. It was in fifth grade. I thought she was a cute little girl, so when the teacher sat us next to each other when the class got a new seatin' chart, I was psyched. I could tell she liked me too, but of course, for elementary kids like us, it was nothin' more than puppy love._

 _Then came Middle School, the time everything changed. Everyone grew up, started datin', whatever._

 _She wasn't in any of my classes in sixth or seventh grade, but she was in plenty of my eighth grade classes. When I wasn't busy with homework, playin' in my middle school football team, or lookin' at guys and girls, etcetera, I realized that I started to like Julie-Su as more than a childhood friend. I asked her out one day, and she said yeah._

 _I was a real happy guy, happier than anythin' ever. I remember tellin' mah parents I hadda girlfriend, and they were pretty proud of me._

 _But then came… the dance._

 _Middle school dance was always a huge deal. And my eighth grade one was no different. This year, the theme was romance, and me and Julie wanted to do something about us since she was in charge of the dance. We came up with some ideas and eventually, came up with one where I would come to her like somethin' outta Cinderella._

 _So the dance came and Julie was dressed in this… stunning outfit, more beautiful than I had seen her. She made this show of not having a shoe, and that's where I came in._

 _Running in mah little dress shirt and pants, I held the shoe in my hands and just as I started to reach her…_

 _She tripped me._

 _Fallin' flat on my stomach, I hear everyone laughing at me as I look to Julie. She had her arms around another guy, this large gorilla._

 _I was in disbelief, and what she said next caused me to do a thing I hadn't done in my life; cry in front of a crowd._

 _"You think I still love you? I met a guy better than you, Vector. Sorry, I'll still remember everything, but let it go."_

 _I ran out, not wantin' to face anyone. When ya look back, what she did was a huge dick move, but back then, ya had to be cool otherwise no one would like ya._

 _And a football player getting dumped by his girlfriend caused his 'coolness' to drop majorly._

 _I didn't talk about or talk to Julie anymore after that. She didn't go to my High School, which I thanked Chaos for._

 _But when I saw her at Mobius U… memories came back to me._

 _She still looked like the same girl I knew, but taller, skinner, a part of the school's cheerleading squad, but… deep down, still the same Julie who did that awful thing to me in eighth grade in the name of popularity and coolness._

 _I avoided her like the plague until she noticed me._

 _She saw that I was the type of guy every girl wanted; tall, athletic, nice body and smile, etc, you get the idea. And she wanted me JUST for that._

 _From then, she wouldn't leave me alone. She claimed she 'changed', but no. No she hasn't. The only difference now is that she's trying to get into mah pants. Guess to make up for lost opportunities I guess, as we only did something naughty once in eighth grade, and even then, it was just a handjob in the school bathroom._

 _I really wish she realized that because she hurt me so long ago, I don't trust her anymore. I don't want anything to do with her, but it seems like she forgot the whole thing. Well I haven't. And when someone thinks we should date, like Knux or Mighty, I just wanna die on the inside._

 _Maybe she has changed, but I don't wanna know. All I want her to do is leave me alone._

* * *

"Hey, Vector, where you off too?" Julie-Su said in the hallway in between classes.

"Ugh, what d'ya possibly want, Julie?" Vector responded in a sour tone.

"No need to get salty man, I just wanna ask you-"

"Save it, I dun wanna hear it," Vector started walking faster.

"That would you wanna come over and Netflix and chi-"

Julie-Su noticed that Vector had disappeared into the crowd.

"Dang it! Maybe I can ask him next time at cheerleading practice…"


	12. Story 12

**(AN: Hey everybody! Miss me? Don't worry, I had a great time in New York, but now I'm back home. Came home with a fair bit of Sonic merch, which is always cool (including this bootleg Knuckles which looks so derpy XD).**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys missed this story because it's back now! Yup, time to start writing again, and boy I can't wait to write more stories! I miss it.**

 **So how have you guys been? What do you think of the trailers for Sonic Mania and Project Sonic? I think they look great! Definitely hyped for them. I just wish Project had Sonic's friends in them :( I hope they are playable cause I wanna play as someone other than Sonic lol.**

 **Before I begin this story and come back from hiatus, I just wanna say, THANK YOU FOR THE 4K VIEWS TRANSFER NOW HAS. Seriously, that is SO huge! I think this story has helped out a lot, and I'm glad that Transfer is getting more recognition.**

 **With that out of the way, it's time to come out from my vacation and back to writing time! Here we go!)**

* * *

Story 12-

Jealously about Flirtation

 _Vector sees someone flirt with Espio_

 **Notes- This story takes place before Valentine's in Transfer, so Chapter 12-ish. We already got a bit of Vector dealing with his feelings for Espio in Transfer, but I decided we could use some jealously out from Vector this time.**

* * *

Vector and Espio were in the rec room, working out together on their lunch break. The crocodile was lifting heavy weights, while near him, the chameleon was on a treadmill.

"Hey Esp, ya feelin' the burn yet?" asked Vector as he counted another rep in his head.

"Y-Yes! Well, whatever that means…" Espio responded. Since he wasn't wearing his usual kimono, but instead, sweatpants and a muscle shirt (provided by Vector of course), he didn't find himself needing to take a break. Stretching his muscles, he was about to walk over to the crocodile when he bumped into somebody.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Espio quickly said. He saw that the person he bumped into was a female bat. It wasn't Rouge (he was sure Knuckles would have his head if it was), but a bat that… looked familiar to him somehow.

"It's okay. I'm fine," The girl said. It was then that Espio saw how she looked familiar. Around her neck bore a necklace with a symbol of a gem, with a boomerang looking object on the right.

 _"_ _Are… are you apart of the Yagyu clan?!"_ Espio asked in his native tongue.

 _"_ _Huh? How do you know about my clan?!"_ She responded. The bat then stopped. _"Wait… you're a chameleon… are you… the son of Bride of the Constant Vigil?"_

Espio nodded.

 _"_ _Oh my! It's good to meet you! I am Yasumu. My family was a part of the Yagyu clan… but, they were killed by assassins. Since then, I have been under the care of my grandmother in a village far from the Storm Village."_

 _"_ _Oh… I see. Well, I am Espio."_

 _"_ _It is nice to meet you, Espio…"_ She then took a look at the sweating Espio. _"My… don't you look rugged…"_

Espio grinned softly. _"Well, I was working out…"_

 _"_ _Athletic boy, aren't you? Those are my favorite…"_

From the sidelines, Vector watched the female bat seeming to… flirt with Espio. Something panged his heart as it continued.

 _"_ _Don't ya even try to go after Espio."_ Vector thought to himself as he lifted the barbell faster. _"Here, look at me!"_

 _"_ _You know… I am an innocent… looking at you right now, I can tell the same. Tell me, would you perhaps like to come back to my room?"_ said Yasumu as she got closer to the chameleon.

 _"_ _Erm… perhaps you shouldn't make such advances on me…"_ Espio responded. He quickly looked at Vector.

 _"_ _That's right. It's rude of me to ask. I apologize. But I couldn't help myself. You quite a handsome man, Espio."_

 _"_ _I… thank you?"_

 _"_ _Perhaps we shall meet again, Espio. Next time, I promise I will not try to do anything rash or out of instinct."_

Yasumu then left, leaving behind a confused Espio.

"Oh… okay? What a strange woman…" he said to himself. Quickly, he went back to what he was originally going to do; go to Vector.

"Vector?" he said upon arriving to the crocodile.

"I saw ya talkin' to that girl," Vector said, sounding rather cross.

"Oh, Yasumu? Yes, she is a strange woman…" Espio bemused.

"Yeah, I dun like her. Try to avoid her."

"Why's that?"

"She looked like she was tryin' to make a move on ya. Trust me; never go fer stuff like that."

"I see…"

There was silence between the two reptiles before Espio spoke up again.

"Vector, are you jealous?"

Now the crocodile turned red in the face. "U-Uh, whaddya talkin' 'bout?!"

"You seem like you're jealous that Yasumu was talking to me instead of you."

"I… I AIN'T JEALOUS!"

"Okay… that's all I want to know."

As Espio went back to exercising, Vector only looked up at the ceiling.

 _"_ _Whaddya think, Espio? Of course I'm jealous. I dun want anyone to take ya from me before I have the chance to tell ya how I feel."_


	13. Story 13

**(AN: First and foremost, thank you for 600+ views for this fic! You guys rock!**

 **Anyway...**

 **W** **ouldn't you know it, its the second part of our Knuckles and Mighty saga!** **And, w** **ell here we are, a story that most DEFINITELY should make me get this fic M rated...**

 **...but I'm not gonna do that! After all, we are mature people here, and despite mentions of sexual things, no ACTUAL sex happens here. I also wouldn't call it a lime either, so it's okay in my books!**

 **Anyway fangirls (and boys and anyone of other genders too, we aren't forgetful of our audience after all), here you go: something that I'm sure you'll all love:)**

* * *

Story 13-

Knuckles and Mighty 2

 _Mighty awakes at night only to find Knuckles..._

 **Notes: This one is kinda short for a surprise I am gonna announce for the future regarding M rated Transfer stuff, but that's all I'm saying :3c.**

 **And speaking of all I'm saying, all I'm saying for this story is: You'll have to read to see what Knuckles is doing :P**

* * *

The sound of something odd awoke Mighty from his sleep.

The armadillo rubbed his face before squinting at the clock by the bedstand. 11:39 PM it read. What was keeping him awake?

It was then that Mighty heard a noise from above, as well as the bunk above creaking.

"What the hell is Knuckles doing this late?" The armadillian wrestler asked himself. He got up from his bed and began to climb the steps up to his bed.

"Alright, Knuckles, stop the late night porn watching and let me sleep-"

Mighty stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. Knuckles was completely nude, his muscular body somehow visible even in the darkness. He seemed to be… humping his pillow. A content smile on his face, Mighty could hear him whisper "Mmm, yeah… Rouge…"

"Oh Chaos…" Mighty said to himself. What could he do? Should he wake up Knuckles, or let him be?

Going against his better judgement, the armadillo tapped the echidna's shoulder.

"Knux… Knux!"

He wasn't reacting. Mighty looked over to the light switch and walked over to it, turning it on. Knuckles' eyes opened, revealing a face that said "Oh shit".

"M-Mighty?!" He almost screamed, quickly covering his nude self with his pillow. "H-How long were you there?!"

"Long enough to see you humping your pillow and moaning out Rouge's name," Mighty replied, climbing up the bunk. "Chaos, I didn't realize you were THAT thirsty for her."

"Oh, please don't tell anyone what you saw."

"That what? That I, the roommate of the 'oh so sexy echidna' that every girl wants to bone, saw said echidna thinking he was having sex but instead, thrusting his dick into a soft pillow?"

Knuckles tensed up as his face became red.

"Why were you having a wet dream about Rouge in the first place?" The armadillo asked.

"And what? Don't you have dreams like that about Wave?" The echidna replied.

"Well, I mean…"

"Aha! So you do!"

"It… it was only once though! Besides, you're probably better at sex then I am."

"Don't beat yourself too much, man. Here, as a matter of fact…"

Knuckles pushed his pillow to the side, allowing Mighty to see the red football player's… rather _endowed_ member. He climbed down to his desk and pulled out-

"Knuckles… why do you have a condom and some lube?"

Knuckles grinned before turning off the lights, going back up to his bunk.

"Well, you see, I say we do some… _practice_ if we ever have an encounter with our crushes in the future. I'm sure you wanna give Wave as much pleasure as possible."

"K-Knuckles! What are you on?! How horny are you, man?!"

"C'mon… it ain't that bad… besides, you could use the experience."

"Well… that's true… Okay… I'll join along."

"Good."

Knuckles opened the condom wrapped and placed it over his member.

"Now… shall we begin?"


	14. Story 14

**(AN: Got nothing new to really say, so let's get on with the story!)**

* * *

Story 14-

The Triplets

 _Sonic and Manic make alcohol for the upcoming homecoming party, meanwhile Sonia berates them for making said alcohol._

 **Notes- Ahh, the hedgehog triplets of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. These three were somewhat minor characters in the original Transfer, but I've always wanted to do more with them. So here we are!**

 **One thing I will talk about is one thing Sonic said about being a baseball player for the school. This was actually something I planned in Transfer, but actually FORGOT when I first introduced him (I would have mentioned his status as an ex-baseball player after his abilities in Track). I should have edited it, but I said screw it and just left it as is.**

 **Also, here's to our first story starring someone other than Vector, Espio, Knuckles, or Mighty!**

 **...okay maybe not because of the Vector and Julie-Su story but Vector was the main focus lol.**

* * *

"Yoooo, bro, please tell me you got the mixers," Manic called out as he took out some of the fruit from the fridge.

"Sure thing!" The blue hedgehog called back, pulling out an alcohol mixer from a duffle bag.

"Great! Man, this homecoming part is gonna be the bomb, dude!"

Sonic handed over the mixer to Manic. "Cut with the slang and get on with it!"

"Pff, you're just mad because you're not gonna be with the cool athletes."

"I am an athlete!"

"For runnin', yeah. However, what was it about the baseball team?"

"Ugh, don't remind me… Look, I was too good for them and they booted me off the team. You know that, lil' bro."

"Well yeah. You kept making home runs and sometimes got the ball out of the field and you'd hit all bases like a flash. It's no wonder they did."

"I don't see YOU having any reason to rag on me Mr. Does-No-Sports," Sonic stuck out his tongue.

"Hey man, drum playing is my sport! Well, that and alcohol making. Now, let's make some drinks, bro. These football players are gonna love what I'm making tonight!"

"Hmm…" Sonic looked over at the available fruits that the green hedgehog would soon turn into alcoholic beverages. "Watermelon, kiwi, and… dragon fruit?"

"Hey, that dragon fruit is gonna be my magnum opus."

"Are you two seriously making alcohol again? Or have my ears deceived me into making me think that you two are making fruit juice for the football players?"

Sonic and Manic turned their attention towards Sonia, their twin sister, standing by the door.

"Well hey there, sis! Unfortunately, since we're not boring and dull people with no personality to them, we are NOT making fruit juice." Manic said.

"Ugh, can't you guys chill with the booze for one party?" Sonia replied sternly.

"Funny though, don't at least ONE of your friends get drunk by my stuff?"

Sonia grew red in the face, stumbling back. "W-Well, that's ONE of my friends…"

"And don't you ALSO have a drink or two?"

"B-Because you're my brother!"

"ANDD don't you say that it's amazing-"

"OKAY MANIC, I GET IT! YOU WIN!"

"Geez sis, calm down," Sonic said, shaking the mixer. "Besides, you know tonight is gonna be awesome. Who knows? This stuff might help you be flirty with the guys there."

"Oh please, I am NOT into sweaty jocks." Sonia crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Really? I saw you ogling eyes at Knuckles the other day. I've even heard him wanting to get with Julie-Su though, so you better sweep him off his feet before she gets to him~" Manic teased.

"Well... that's different! K-Knuckles is nice, that's all!"

"Sureeeeee sis. Next you'll be wanting to tell me you wanna date Espio."

"Manic… Espio's in his country…"

"Exactly."

"But isn't like he and Vector in a relationship?" Sonic bemused aloud, causing Manic and Sonia to look at him.

"Yo, bro, what?!" Manic sputtered.

"Well, I dunno, I heard Knuckles and Mighty talk about it. But to be fair, it was like near 11 at night, and I just went by the canteen to get a hot chocolate."

"Oh, Sonic…" Sonia shook her head. "Still though, it would be nice to ask Vector during the party."

"Speaking of party, sis, wanna help?" Manic asked.

"Ergh, no thanks. Booze isn't my thing... AND I KNOW WHAT YOU'LL SAY. I'M ONLY SAYING THIS WHILE SOBER," Sonia pointed a finger at Manic. "Anyway, I gotta be off. Mina's getting the music equipment ready."

"We'll meet you when we're done!" Manic said as the pink hedgehog left.

"Man, I can't wait to rock it out in front of everybody. Thank god the teachers are having a night out," The green hedgehog said as he grabbed his drumsticks and tapped them on the table.

"Yeah but campus security isn't. They're making sure we don't break anything or graffiti." Sonic replied.

"We're all good kids, Sonic. You know that."

"Not with this alcohol."

Manic clicked his tongue. "Got me there. Oh hey, almost done! With this last batch, let's get this show on the road!"

"Yeah! Also… wanna ask Vector about that thing with him and Espio!"

"Last one to get the truth out has to chug 20 of these shots."

"DEAL!"


	15. Story 15

**(AN: Oooh, the last month of July :OOO**

 **Don't worry, Memoirs is still continuing! I only know when it'll end :3c**

 **SO ANYWAY WEIRD AN THIS TIME ENJOY STORY)**

* * *

Story 15-

Late Night Snooping

 _Espio sees a certain piece of Vector he's never seen before while the crocodile is asleep._

 **Notes- Oh boy, more stories that borderline cross M-rated territory! I think you guys are gonna like this one as usual, even if it is on the very short side :P.**

 **So, if there's anything inspirational, its that in the original Transfer, the first time Vector and Espio did anything sexual was in the second to last chapter. But what happens if there was stuff BEFORE that?**

* * *

Despite it being late at night, Espio was wide awake, busy polishing his kunai knives. As a ninja, he knew to keep his knives in tip-top shape, in the event it would ever be used.

"Hmm…" Espio said to himself, looking at the shiny knife in the glow of the moonlight.

Suddenly, he was caught off guard by a loud snore. The chameleon softly smiled when he knew it was Vector.

 _"_ _To think, I'm still getting scared by Vector's snoring…"_ Espio rolled his eyes. _"How silly. I think I should get to bed now."_

As Espio was about to make his way down the ladder of the bunk bed, he stopped when he saw what was in front of him.

Vector didn't have a blanket covering him, which was rather odd. Simply wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of boxers, he looked incredibly casual. That was, until he saw something odd about the crocodile's boxers. There was something poking out of it. It was rather long and girthy, and the same color green as Vector's scales. It also seemed to twitch from time to time, and had this dark colored tip to it.

It took Espio a minute to realize what it was, but when he did, he blushed heavily.

 _"_ _Oh… oh great gods…"_ He said to himself, covering his mouth with his hands. The chameleon didn't even know what to think of the situation. Should he wake up Vector? Sure they were dating but… was doing something like this wrong?

"No no no, maybe… if I don't tell Vector, he wouldn't know," Espio shook his head as he quickly placed his kunai knives under his pillow, placing his head on it. He turned to the side and looked at the wall, trying to fall asleep.

…

…until he turned back around, looking over the bed for one more look.


	16. Story 16

**(AN: Hey guys, welcome back to Memoirs of Mobius U!**

 **I actually have an announcement to make! It's actually an announcement I meant to make a few stories ago but actually FORGOT UGHH IM A DUMMY DUMB HEAD.**

 **But, anyway...**

 **If you remember during the second Knuckles and Mighty story, I mentioned an M-rated story involving Transfer that is being written by one of my friends.**

 **Well, it just turns out it has actually came out now! From my friend, LemonAndCreamPie, you should check out 'Transfer After Dark'! It's currently right now in the M-rated section of the Sonic archive, so remember that it does contain adult material. Of course, I know that all of you don't care about that warning ya nastys so go on right ahead :P**

 **But yeah, 'Transfer After Dark'! Go check that out if you want more fills of Transfer!**

 **But anyway, onto the story!**

 **Oh, and thank you for 800+ views on the story!)**

* * *

Story 16-

Confessions in a Different Way

 _Rotor uses his knowledge of sign language to confess to his deaf crush._

 **Notes- Ah Rotor, another minor character in Transfer. He was mentioned as the football team's offensive runnerback, and had his appearances from here and now. As for the crush... well, it's Bark the Polar Bear! I chose him because honestly Bark/Rotor is a ship of mine.**

 **And no, I'm not kidding when I say that.**

 **But anyway, for those who don't read Archie, Bark is actually a mute character. In fact, he hasn't said a single word in any media he's been in. Here, when I thought about it, I decided that I would make him a deaf character, as after all, it is an understandable reason.**

 **For this story as well, I had to type out sign language, which let me say, it was HARD. Seeing the words in sign language and having to type them out as words is not as easy as one imagines. But, I overcame it.**

 **So how this story is gonna work is that the character are going to be making the signs of sign language, and at the end of the sentence, will be providing a translation of what they're saying. THIS DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE TALKING HOWEVER, they are still communicating through sign language.**

* * *

Rotor walked around the courtyard of Mobius U, carrying his bag with him as he scanned the area.

"Where is he…?" The walrus muttered to himself. The offensive runnerback pulled up his bag and walked some more before he found who he was looking for; back against the wall.

He was staring at Bark the Polar Bear, a weightlifter who had a different quality about him compare to the other students: he was deaf.

Rotor frowned as he stared at Bark.

 _"_ _Well, there he is… The guy that I like…"_ He thought to himself. _"I'm hoping I perfected my sign language…"_

Taking a deep breath, Rotor walked up to Bark, tapping the yellow polar bear on the shoulder. Bark opened his closed eyes and looked at the offensive runnerback.

Rotor froze up for a second before he took his hand and put it up to his head like he was saluting, then took it off. _"Hi."_

Bark perked up for a second before pointing up his pinkie and thumb, moving his hand back and forth twice before making the same sign Rotor made. _"Oh, hi."_

Rotor pointed at himself, next, he extended his hands before bringing them back up, then connected both his index fingers, then pointed at his mouth before pointing that same finger at Bark, and finally, spun his finger around. _"I want to tell you something."_

The polar bear turned his head. He shook both of his hands. _"What?"_

The walrus began to blush, getting shyer. He pointed at himself, then put on a smiling face as he brought down his finger before bringing his hand up to his broad chest, putting down his middle finger and thumb, and finally, pointed at Bark. _"I really like you."_

Bark jumped slightly. Even if he couldn't talk, Rotor could tell he was flustered. The yellow polar bear pointed to himself as he turned his head, shook his hands like he previously did, raised his eye brows as he pointed at Rotor, brought his hand up to his face (thumb down) and shook it, and then, pointing his index fingers at each other, moving the left one in the shape of a circle. _"Me? What are you talking about?"_

Rotor scratched the back of his head, getting more embarrassed as time flew by. He shook his hands, pointed at himself, then brought his fists up to himself, then extended them out, connected both of his index fingers, then he opened his mouth and placed his finger on it before moving it away from it, and finally, held up his hand, where only his pinky was raised and the rest of his fingers formed an 'O'. _"What I'm trying to say is…"_

The runnerback took a deep breath. He was doing well so far, time for the big event, the one he was practicing for the most.

Rotor pointed at himself, formed at 'X' with his arms laying on his chest, and pointed at Bark, all while smiling. _"I love you."_

Bark seemed to be taken aback. Now the polar bear was blushing. He raised his eye brows as he pointed at Rotor, then placed his finger on his chin, turning it in place. _"Are you serious?"_

Rotor nodded. Bark's breath got heavier as he walked closer towards Rotor. He brought his hand near his face, putting down some of his fingers as he spun his hand, then held both his hands out as if he were doing a mime act and lowered it. _"I feel… wonderful."_

The walrus brought his hand near his head as he made a scratching action with his middle finger. _"Why?"_

Bark brought up his extended index finger near his head as he moved it over to the left, bringing it up slightly. Then, he did something Rotor didn't expect. He pointed at himself, then made an 'X'… just like he did, pointed at Rotor, and then, moved his hand to the right, bumped his two index fingers, and then, did the same on the left. _"Because I love you too."_

Rotor was shocked. He didn't know Bark felt the same about him… Now he understood why the polar bear seemed to stare at him during their Political Debating class.

The runnerback brought his fists down, pointed at himself, closed his fingers together as he brought them up to each other, and finally, pointed at Bark. _"May I kiss you?"_

Bark nodded as Rotor took his hand and placed it behind the polar bear's head. He looked into the weightlifter's red eyes, getting closer and closer to his lips. The two arctic animals closed their eyes as they kissed for the first time, feeling Bark move his hand slowly yet gracefully down Rotor's built body.

The two undid moments later from their kiss as they looked at each other.

Bark smiled at he pointed at Rotor, raised his eyesbrows as he continued to point, brought his hand up to his chest, and finally, clamped his hand (which was above his head), brought his two index fingers together, and then touched them together the other way. _"You are my boyfriend now."_

Rotor grinned as he pointed at himself, then tapping his head with the edge of his fingers. _"I know."_

The two arctic animals stood in awkward silence, enjoying the first few moments of their new relationship.

Bark pointed at himself, then brought his two hands to the edge of his chest, then pointed his fingers upwards before raising them down. He paused for two seconds before waving. _"I have to go. Goodbye."_

Rotor waved as he watched Bark go off. He smiled greatly, months of learning sign language payed off in the end. It felt like nothing could dampen his mood. Even though he restricted himself on a diet due to football, Rotor left the area to get something from the vending machines, treating himself to something nice for a job well done in confessing his feelings, and in a way most mobians couldn't be able to do.


	17. Story 17

**(AN: I'm reminded that is won't be long before school begins for me, and how important is it this time, because I'm gonna be a senior.**

 **Well to get my mind off such horrible things, here's a story!)**

* * *

Story 17-

Hide 'N Seek

 _Vector introduces Espio to the game of Hide and Seek_

 **Notes- I wanna give a huge thanks to my friend miguelisasir for coming with the idea for this story. I never would think college kids would play hide and seek, but here we are.**

 **Also, part of this story contains Vector climbing up a tree. This also came from a discussion we had about crocodiles being able to climb up trees. Yes, that is possible btw. Look it up.**

* * *

"Have I mentioned math is really borin', Espio?" Vector complained to a meditating Espio.

"Well, you have to do it, Vector. Whether you like it or not." The chameleon replied, eyes still closed.

The crocodile grumbled as he turned back to his homework. "Man, can't believe mah boyfriend is makin' me do homework… How absurd."

"Okay then, how about this? Let's do something when you're finished."

"Like what?"

"Anything your mind can conjure up."

As Vector turned around in his seat, he got a sudden look on his face and began to grin. He chuckled to himself as he hid his homework in his folder.

"Hey, Espio! I'm done!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah! I actually was almost done when I began complainin' to ya."

Espio opened his eyes and got up, looking at his innocent looking crocodilian boyfriend.

"Well, okay. What do you wish to do?"

"Hmm…" Vector placed a finger on his chin before coming up with an idea. "Ooh! How 'bout hide 'n seek!"

"Hide… and seek?"

"Yeah. Lemme guess, never heard of it?"

"No…"

"Figures… Okay, here's how to play. It's a classic with all the younger kids:"

* * *

And so, ten minutes into their current game, Vector was still hanging onto the tree branch, Espio passing over him multiple times. Each time, the reptilian quarterback had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Thank Chaos us crocs can climb up trees," The crocodile said to himself.

He suddenly covered his mouth when he saw Espio walk by, looking around.

"Where is he…" The chameleon said aloud. He saw someone walking by, it was Barbi, one of the employees at the sandwich shop alongside Maria.

"Excuse me, have you seen Vector?" Espio asked the koala.

The crocodile slapped his forehead. He had explained to the chameleon earlier that he wasn't supposed to ask for help. Of course, since he knew Espio had never played the game before, he had to give his boyfriend a break.

"Where is he?..." Barbi bemused. She looked up and saw Vector, who began to shake his head.

"Verryyyy close by. In fact, you may need to examine your surroundings."

"Okay. Thank you," Espio bowed as Barbi walked off. He looked up and saw Vector. "Aha! Got you!"

Vector climbed back down the tree and looked at Espio rather annoyed. "Espio, I told ya; ya aren't supposed to ask for help."

"Sorry…" Espio shook the back of his head. "Well, now you're it!"

"I suppose I am…" Vector sighed. The crocodile turned around and shut his eyes, giving Espio enough time to take off his geta shoes and make a run.

* * *

"He's never going to find me, period."

Espio sat on one of the picnic tables outside, using his ninja stealth ability. This was possibly his first use of it while at Mobius U, and instead of using it in a dangerous situation like his mother told him he should use it for, instead, he was using it to play hide and seek.

Each time Vector passed by, Espio smiled harder and harder, not even knowing he had this ability.

After what felt like an hour, and a minor snack (some seaweed from the vending machines), Vector passed through the courtyard, looking tired and annoyed.

"Espio… ya can just… come out now…"

Seeing Vector like this gave Espio the urge to do something he could never do back home; act like a fool.

He got up, snuck quietly behind Vector, and tried to pick him up. The crocodile yelped loudly, grabbing the attention of others nearby.

"AUGH! GET OFF OF ME WHOEVER YOU ARE!" He screamed. "I CONFESS! I'M DOING THIS JUST TO NEGLECT MAH HOMEWORK! NOW PLEASE GET OFF!"

Espio brought Vector to the ground as he got on top of him, undoing his ninja stealth.

"E-ESPIO?!" He yelled.

"The one and only," he replied, still feeling playful.

"Y-Ya can turn invisible?"

"One of my ninja abilities. It's one I only should use in dire situations, but I decided 'why not have some fun'?"

"It… it was ya…"

"Yes…"

"And ya heard me say that 'bout mah homework."

"Which you should get started on it, and to NOT lie to me."

Vector grit his teeth as Espio got off the crocodile and began to run away, the large green reptile giving chase.

"THINK YA CAN JUST RUN? YER GONNA SEE WHY I'M CONSIDERED ONE OF THE TEAM'S BEST PLAYERS!"


	18. Story 18

**(AN: I've decided that if I've got nothing new to say, I'll just go straight into the story. So yeah, story time!)**

* * *

Story 18-

Movie Night

 _Vector comes back to the dorm from Football practice to find Espio setting up something._

 **Notes- The idea for this story came from a Vecpio drabble I wrote two years ago, having the same basis and everything.**

 **Also I had some trouble wondering if I wanted this to take place before or after Vector and Espio start dating in Transfer. I decided for it to be before, but around the events of Chapter 9 (specifically, after Soleanna U game win).**

 **In this story too, I wanted for it to be Espio's first time using a microwave and... boy does he use it well.**

* * *

With a whoosh of hot air blowing towards him, Vector sighed happily as he walked through the doors of Mobius U. He had just come back from late night football practice, and in the crocodile's mind, what a practice it was.

 _"_ _Man, I thought Coach was gonna rip someone's head off at some point. Mine included,"_ The large green reptile thought, thinking back to when he had messed up the throw, causing Coach Augustus to yell at him violently. The polar bear had been going at it day and night on ways to defeat Grand Metropolis U.

 _"_ _Sooner or later he's gonna get himself an early grave, what with all that stress he's got."_

Vector passed by the vending machines, seeing a few students buying stuff. He contemplated on getting a snack, or maybe a drink, but decided against it at the last second.

Finally, after more flights of stairs, Vector had reached his and Espio's door. He opened the knob and was quickly overcome by the smell of burnt popcorn.

 _"_ _Wait, burnt popcorn?"_ Vector thought to himself.

That's when he saw Espio, frozen in place as he held a bowl of popcorn in his right hand (All of it a brownish, almost dark brown color), and their sheets in the other. A can of cola and lemon tea were by the TV.

"O-Oh, Vector! You're back from football practice!" The chameleon said. Vector smiled.

"Heh, I can tell yer busy," He crossed his arms.

"I…. um… I saw that there was this movie coming on TV, so… I… I waited for you so we could watch it together. I-I made some… what do you call it… pop… corn? Yeah, popcorn too. B-But you know I never used your… microw-microwave before."

Clearly Espio was flustered, but Vector couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh Chaos, Espio. What am I gonna do with ya?"

The crocodile closed the door behind him as he sat in front of the TV, opening his can of cola.

"Pass me some of that popcorn, will ya?"

"You… you don't mind that I burned it?"

"Nah, as long as ya made it with care and love, I dun mind."

Espio felt touched in a way he never felt before, but he walked up to the crocodile, sat next to him, and handed him the bowl of popcorn.

And for the next few hours, crocodile and chameleon enjoyed the movie they watched, and most importantly, the company they had with each other.


	19. Story 19

**(AN: Eugh, apparently next Tuesday is when I begin school. Please kill me lmao.)**

* * *

Story 19-

Detective on the Lookout

 _Big goes to the help of a student to find Froggy_

 **Notes- Big, Big, Big...**

 **What can I say about this character in Transfer? Oh yeah, nothing because he was only mentioned ONCE**

 **So why am I writing a story about a character who only had one mention?**

 **Because, well, I can. And because I like Big.**

 **That and I want to go more in depth about Vector's whole detective thing, so it's like a mini Chaotix Detective Agency sorta XD**

* * *

Big the Cat yawned as he was finished with his nap. The large purple cat smacked his lips as he looked around.

"Froggy? Where are you?" He said, realizing that his pet frog (the already established 'Froggy') was nowhere to be found.

"Froggyyyyy!" He called out. "Uh-oh… I can't find Froggy… I better ask around…"

* * *

The students of Mobius U didn't have much of an opinion on Big. Many believed he wasn't even a student. Others believed he simply kept to himself, as he had his own dorm, and his only friend seemed to be Froggy.

But what opinions that were there, it was that Big was an overall friendly individual, so many of the students friendly told them that they hadn't seen Froggy. Others weren't so kind on the other hand. Still, none of them knew where Froggy was.

It was when he was talking to the Babylon Rogues, the only members of the school's unofficial skateboarding team, did he get a lead.

"There's this guy," began Jet, drinking some of his soda. "A football player. He wants to be a detective, so he's playin' the role too. He might be able to find your frog."

"Wow… where is he?" Big asked.

"Second floor, boy's dorm, should be one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Dude's a big muscular crocodile. Can't miss him."

Thanking Jet, the large purple cat made his way to the second floor of the boy's dorm. As he did, he passed by a red echidna and a black armadillo with a red shell. Big turned to them.

"Excuse me, where's the crocodile that lives here?" He asked. Knuckles and Mighty turned around.

"Oh, Vector? He should be two doors down, to your left," Knuckles said.

"Okay… thank you."

Knuckles and Mighty made their way as Big finally reached the crocodile's door.

Inside, a shirtless Vector was on the floor, doing sit-ups as a part of his workout routine. Hip-hop music was playing on the radio.

Just as Vector counted to sixty reps, he heard a knocking on the door. The large green reptile got up, turned off the radio, and opened the door. He saw that it was Big.

"Oh hey… person…" Vector said rather awkwardly, not knowing the cat's name.

"I'm Big."

"Yeah! Big! What can I do fer ya, man?"

"My frog's missing and I heard that you're a detective. Can you help me?"

Vector immediately understood. "Say no more. Hold on, lemme get dressed, write a note for mah roomie, and we'll head out."

The crocodile closed the door, took off his basketball shorts, got out a red jersey and beige pants, and put them on. After doing so, he went by the desk, and wrote a quick note to Espio.

 _"Hey, Espio! If you're back and you see this message, this means I'm helping someone. Don't worry, I promise not to take too long! – Vector"_

After writing it down, Vector exited his dorm room and returned to where Big was.

"Alrighty, Big, lead the way."

* * *

The cat returned to where he woke up, pointing at it.

"That's where I took a nap. Froggy was with me too," Big said. Vector rubbed his chin.

"Hmm… then that means he hopped away somewhere. Say, when this happens, is there anywhere he likes to go?"

"He likes to go by the pond."

"Gotcha, let's go then!"

When they arrived however, they found no trace of Froggy. Vector asked a poodle girl who was studying if she had seen Froggy, but to no avail.

"Nothin' here… that must mean Froggy's somewhere else," Vector said.

"Where could he be though?" Big asked.

"Tell me, did Froggy eat anything today?"

Big suddenly stopped. "Oh no… I forgot to feed Froggy today…"

"Then I have a good idea where he is."

* * *

Just as he imagined it, when Vector and Big arrived at the dining hall, a few people where causing a riot.

"Ew!"

"A frog!"

"Get it away, get it away!"

"I don't need that near my food!"

Vector tapped Big's arm and signaled for him to come along. The two ran to see Froggy eating a strawberry shortcake that was trashed on the ground.

"Froggy!" Big exclaimed, running to grab the green frog. "There you are!"

Froggy croaked as the cat walked up to Vector. "Thank you for helping me find Froggy."

"No prob, man! Anything a detective would do!"

Big walked away, still holding Froggy as Vector's fingers suddenly twiddled.

 _"Now while I'm here… time to grab some grub!"_


	20. Story 20

**(AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on this story, it's taken a while to write this story. But, to make up, today's story is longer than the usual story! In fact, this is our longest story so far!**

 **And just as a reminder, since we haven't had one in a while, remember that you can request stories! Read the disclaimer in Chapter 1 as a reminder. Anyway, let's begin!)**

* * *

Story 20-

Music Festival

 _Mobius U's band director gets Espio to become the director of one section of the Mobius U Music Festival._

 **Notes- I wanna give a very special thanks to my friend miguelisasir for coming up with the idea for this story. It started off as something small, then it evolved from there.**

 **I had to do a lot of research into this story, as well as come up and scrap ideas for this story too. I'm getting the feeling I forgot something, but oh well, I'm glad how this came out.**

 **This story, when looking back, is something that DEFINITELY should have been in the original Transfer, and probably contradicts it at some point, again, I'm sure it's not too bad.**

 **(edit: so it turns out Vector's football buddy at the end was a character I used already before, so I decided to change him with Axel from the recent Archie issues)**

* * *

"Okay everybody! Same time, same place tomorrow!" Mrs. Bernadette called out, clapping her hands. All the mobians in the auditorium were getting ready for the spring music festival in May, Mrs. Bernadette being the director as she was the overall music director of Mobius U.

As everyone was packing up, the female hedgehog sighed and sat down on one of the seats. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, who was playing for the rock section of the festival (they were a part of their own band that they called the Sonic Underground), noticed Mrs. Bernadette and walked up to her.

"Hey, great practice today, Mrs. B!" Sonic said. "Why are you sitting there all sad like that?!"

"I apologize, Sonic. I'm going through some stress right now."

"Really? What's going on, Mrs. Bernadette?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, what's up, Mrs. Bern?" Manic asked.

"Don't call me that again, Manic," Mrs. Bernadette said sternly.

"Oops, sorry. Heh heh."

"Well, if I were to begin, it's that I want this music festival to be big. It's always been so barren, but… that's because not a lot of people really come. Not to mention, we still don't have a folk section for our festival-"

"Hold on, did you say folk?!"

"Why yes I did, Manic. It's a section dedicated to the folk songs of Central Mobius' past. But no one seems to care about it…"

"Well, how about this time, don't make it about Central Mobius!"

"What?"

"What's this about, bro?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, something FISHY is going on…" Sonia added, crossing her arms.

"Nothin' fishy, guys!" Manic replied. He sat next to Mrs. Bernadette and put his arm over her shoulder. "Here, Mrs. B. I got a mutual friend you should meet. He might be the answer to your problem."

"Really? Who are you talking about?"

* * *

Espio sat in front of Mrs. Bernadette, the hedgehog triplets by her.

"Well, you must be Espio, the Northern Mobius transfer student, correct?" She said.

"Uh… yes I am," The chameleon replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Espio. I am Mrs. Bernadette, the music director for Mobius U. I'm with you today to discuss an upcoming event going on here that I really would like help with."

She handed Espio some pictures. "Every year here at Mobius U, we celebrate the art of music with a music festival, paying tribute to the various forms of music created by the musicians of history. The problem is however, not many people come to the festivals. This year, I am determined to change that."

"I see… but what do I have to do with this?"

"Ah… you see, the remaining section for our festival is folk. And we have decided that this year, as you are here, to dedicate our folk section to your culture."

"M-My culture?"

"Yes. Espio… would you be willing to envision the folk section of the festival with what you have lived through in Northern Mobius?"

Espio perked up. "Y-Yes, yes I do! Experiencing something like home again… it would feel amazing."

"Good! Then it's settled then!"

Mrs. Bernadette stood up; taking off the director's cap she wore on her head.

"I won't be needed this for the folk section. This time, Espio… YOU are the director."

She placed the cap on Espio's head, who touched it gently.

"This is going to be a lot of work, Espio. But I know you can pull through. There's only 22 days until the festival. So let's get to work!"

* * *

 **21 DAYS UNTIL THE FESTIVAL**

After informing Valdez about his directorial role for the folk section of the festival the same day as his talk with Mrs. Bernadette, the blue chameleon took a ride back to the historical district and to the village of Gojo to gather materials for a few days.

Already, Valdez had obtained with some props for Espio; various kimonos, a bamboo tree, a taiko drum, and amongst many other. However, the most important of them all was one of his family's heirlooms; the shamisen.

Only Espio's mother, Bride of the Constant Vigil, was allowed to touch the shamisen of the Shinobi clan. While he had his own, the transfer student preferred the idea of using the Shinobi's shamisen.

Right now, Espio was trying to get permission from his mother to use the shamisen through the phone.

 _"How… how do I use this?"_ Espio heard his mother say.

 _"Just simply hold it up to your ear and speak into it. Nothing more,"_ Valdez replied softly.

 _"HELLO?!"_ Constant Vigil screamed, making Espio cringe.

 _"Not too loud!"_ Valdez scolded.

 _"I'm making sure Espio hears me!"_ The female chameleon shot back. _"Hello?"_ She said, softer this time.

 _"Mother, it is me, Espio."_

 _"Espio! Oh, thank the gods I hear your voice again. How are you doing in the school from the outside world?"_

 _"Very good! I love it."_

 _"At least you are in good health. Why have you… called… me?"_

 _"Well, it's for permission."_

 _"Permission?"_

 _"I'd like to use the family's shamisen."_

 _"The- Oh, no. No no no. Not at all."_

 _"Mother…"_

 _"Espio, you know how **important** that is to the Shinobi clan. If something were to happen to it-"_

 _"I know, mother. I am responsible if anything happened to it."_

 _"Why do you need it?"_

 _"Do you want the long answer, or short one?"_

 _"Huh? The short one… I think?"_

 _"I want to teach heathens at this school about our music."_

There was a quick silence on the line before Bride of the Constant Vigil spoke up.

 _"Consider it done. However, what you are doing… I wish to experience it when you get back."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"Now, I should be attending to my scrolls again, as the four clan houses are having a meeting soon. Leave me to be."_

 _"Understood. Tell Shami I said hello."_

And so there it was, just as practice for the festival began, Espio had the Shinobi clan's shamisen.

For the folk section's practice session, Espio stood up and cleared his throat.

"I want all of you helping to understand this; I have a theme for this. I want this section to be dedicated to the culture of Northern Mobius," He said.

On board with helping Espio were Vector, Knuckles, Mighty, and the three hedgehog triplets.

"I also want this to be 100% accurate, so that's why I have come up with many ideas that I want all of you to help me with."

Espio took out a notebook, filled with all kinds of words written in Japanese.

"For the design of the stage, I want there to be various props to represent holidays and important traditions. I have a bamboo tree to represent the Tanabata festival, a makeshift river to represent the Obon festival, and possibly have someone above us to spread cherry blossom flowers to represent the Hanami festival. Meanwhile, for the song, I will be playing the shamisen, and sitting on a rock."

"A rock?" Knuckles asked.

"We can easily just find some in a junkyard," Vector replied.

"Yes, that's good! We do also need someone to lift them up," Espio added.

"Well, we're the strongest guys here!" Vector said, bringing in Knuckles and Mighty into a hug. "We'll take care of all the heavy liftin'!"

"Yeah, what he said," Knuckles and Mighty said together.

"Well, that's good to hear. Anyway, we need a taiko drum player-"

"Drum player? I'm in bro!" Manic interrupted.

"Are… you sure, Manic? The taiko drum is far more different then the drums you play."

"Dude, I've always wanted to play a taiko drum. C'mon, pleaseeeeeee?"

"Okay, fine. But I will teach you so you don't go haywire on it."

"Yes!"

"So, Manic will be our taiko drum player. We still however, and finally, need two shakuhachi players."

"Shaku-what?" The crocodile and echidna said at the same time.

"It's a Northern Mobius style flute," Espio explained.

"Hm… I think I can persuade some of the woodwind players in the school's band!" Sonic said.

"I see."

"Anything else?" Mighty said.

"Yes, something rather important if I may add."

Espio turned the page, revealing a sketch of various women in kimonos, doing some sort of dance.

"I also require dancers. These dancers are important because they are to wear kabuki make-up, used in theater and dance of the same genre, and they are to dance kagura.

"Kagura?" Vector asked his boyfriend.

"A theatrical dance to our gods. I will choreograph the dancers, as this dance is very sacred to our culture and religion. The issue is actually getting the dancers. Is there a dancing group here at Mobius U?"

"There isn't," Sonia replied. "But, I got you covered there!"

"Hm?"

"You see, I'm a dancer myself! And a few of my friends on the gymnastics team, I'm a part of it by the way, they can dance too! I'm sure I can convince them to do the kagura dance, and to wear kabuki makeup!"

"Ah, that's refreshing to hear! This just keeps getting better," Espio said happily. "Now, it is also going to be noted that everyone who is going to be on stage will be required to wear kimonos. I already got Valdez to supply some for Manic, and the shakuhachi players. Then, the dancing kagura girls will all be wearing all white robes. These represent pure maidens."

"Ya came up with so much of this, Esp!" Vector praised. Espio grinned in response, the crocodile giving him a wink since nobody was looking.

"Did you come up with a song?" Knuckles asked. Espio looked sly as he turned to the next page, a few music notes already there.

"It's coming along. Well anyway, this is just the basic ideas. As the production comes along, more and more stuff will be added or removed. So, you all can leave practice for today now that we have discussed the plans. I will stay here and practice my shamisen playing. Tomorrow, the real thing begins. Dismissed!"

The triplets, Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty got up and began to walk out of the auditorium. As all of them did, the large green reptile poked his head from the door and shot Espio a kiss. The chameleon blushed in response to this.

Espio picked up his shamisen and began to strum the strings.

"How it's been so long since I touched one of these…"

* * *

 **20 DAYS UNTIL THE FESTIVAL**

"Now, take the mallet, and beat it against the drum. Don't do it too hard, or too quick. Watch how I do it," Espio explained to Manic, who slowly brought the mallet to the taiko drum and hit it against it, causing the taiko drum to emit its noise. "You try now."

The green spiked hedgehog began to beat the mallet against the drum over and over again, nodding each time.

"Am I getting it?"

"Yes, yes you are! Good job, Manic!"

Ha ha! I knew I'd do good!"

"Keep practicing like that. I'll be back later to discuss the actual song with you."

Espio walked away and passed by Vector, lifting up the bamboo tree. The chameleon smiled as the crocodile puckered his lips a bit as if to blow a kiss.

"What a sweetheart…" The transfer student thought to himself.

Shaking his head, Espio walked up to Sonia and her friends.

"Now, I'm sure Sonia has told you everything," he said.

"Yeah, the kagura dance or something, everything," said an orange haired mink.

"Yes. This is why we're here today. I'm going to teach you the kagura dance. Now, I will actually show you a video of it, as in Northern Mobius, kagura dances, and generally, dances to our gods are performed by maidens of shrines. Vector, if you will."

The crocodile took note of Espio calling his name and grabbed a laptop by the curtains. He walked over to the group of girls and pressed play on the video he had. All seven girls watched the four Northern Mobius females dressed in all white move their arms while holding folded up wooden fans.

Hearing the chants of the shrine leader, the girls became mesmerized as they watched.

"Now that you have watched, I will-"

"Don't worry, Espio! I've got it!" Sonia said.

"Huh?"

"I have a photographic memory!" The pink hedgehog pointed to her head.

"Always wanting to be one step ahead huh, Sonia?" said a yellow mongoose.

"Hey, Mina! Not cool!"

"Girls, girls…" Espio said.

"Sorry, Espio…" Sonia replied. "But don't you worry! I've got it! Just let us watch that video again and I'll choreograph the girls!"

"Good."

Espio got off from the floor and headed towards the rock in the middle of the stage, sitting on it while picking up his shamisen.

Just then, the chameleon saw two people enter, a panda and a monkey.

"Um, hello? Could I speak to the director of this portion of the music festival, a Mr. Espio Chameleon?" The monkey asked.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing as Espio gently set down his shamisen.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Could you… come here for a second?"

Espio got off from the rock as he climbed down from the stage, walking towards the two adults.

"Yes?"

"Ah, glad to see you. I am Professor Khan, the Japanese teacher here at Mobius U," The monkey said. "This here is Overseer Kyousuke, director of the Department of Foreign Studies here."

"How do you do. It's a pleasure to meet you, Espio," Overseer Kyousuke held out his hand, Espio taking it.

"Is there a reason you need me?"

"Well, we were wondering if we could help you with your production on the folk section of the music festival. When I had heard about it from Mrs. Bernadette, I jumped on board immediately," Professor Khan said.

"Ah, I see. What could you help out with?"

"Possibly budgeting and giving new ideas. We see that you already have some props, but we know you probably want more. We can supply you with anything too, and we can even help out some of the other kids or stage crew, or anything," Overseer Kyousuke said.

"Oh! That would be kind of you both! Yes, yes you may."

"Excellent! If you excuse us, let's check out how you and the other students have done so far!"

"Ah yes, right this way."

As Espio lead them to the front row seats, Vector caught sight of Professor Khan.

"Hey! Yo there, Mr. K!" He yelled out.

"Hello to you too, Vector," The monkey responded.

"Okay, okay everybody! We have two guests who want to hear what we have now. Since we only have my portion done, I ask that you all get back to the curtains until I am done, okay?"

"Gotcha," A large majority of students responded, going back towards the curtains. Espio picked up his shamisen, strumming the strings as he began to play.

* * *

 **14 DAYS UNTIL THE FESTIVAL**

In the days since, the two adults came up with new ideas and ways to help the other students. Professor Khan came up with the idea of having torii gates in the back, while Overseer Kyosuke came up with the idea of having the remaining stage crew ring shrine bells once the song was over.

For the torii gates, Espio and Professor Khan hired a few students from the crafting and welding department to make a torii gate out of wood. They were at the back of the school, cutting large blocks of wood to make for the gates.

Much like those students however, everyone else was also busy. Espio was finishing up the song for the shamisen portion of the song, and was almost finished with the taiko drum and the shakuhachi part too. Sonia was choreographing the kagura dance with her gymnastics buddies, Manic was practicing the taiko drum, and Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty messed with the shrine bells they had gotten from Overseer Kyosuke.

Just then, Sonic walked in with two familiar faces to Espio, a sparrow and a rabbit.

"Yo, Esp! I think I got you your flute players!" He said.

"Oh, Espio! Hello!" Bow the Sparrow said, getting up on stage.

"I didn't think you were the director of the folk section," Thorn the Lop added. Espio chuckled.

"Well, here I am. Now, according to Sonic here, you two can play the flute, right?" The chameleon said.

"Sure can!" Bow said, nodding. "We're the best flute players in our group. It's me and Thorn on flute, Alan on lute, Buck on the snare drum, and Munch on the harp!"

"Ah, I see. Well, that's good."

Espio walked to the side of the stage and got out two cases, opening them. He held out a shakuhachi flute to Bow and Thorn, supplied to them by Valdez.

"This is a shakuhachi flute. These flutes are considered spiritual tools to us, so it is not an ordinary instrument. Treat it with respect, and with love as you would any other instrument."

"Will do, Espio!" Bow said.

"I promise too," Thorn added.

Espio handed them a copy of the sheet music he finished.

"I also want you to study this too. This is the portion you'll be playing while on stage,"

"Umm, Espio? I can't read sheet music…" Bow said.

"Be thankful I exist then, because I sure can," Thorn replied.

"Hey!"

"Well, get to practice you too! Let's not get lazy here," Espio said.

"Right!" The two said, and Thorn immediately got to playing the song so Bow could understand.

Espio looked around and smiled. Each day, his vision of letting other people know about his home was coming true by the second. He wondered how his mother and Shami would feel…

As the chameleon looked up to see Vector and Knuckles trying to find a way to get someone to the top and properly spread the cherry blossom pedals, he heard the voice of Mrs. Bernadette behind him.

"Espio! How good it is to see you," She said.

"O-Oh! Mrs. Bernadette! What a surprise to see you," Espio said. The hedgehog band director chuckled.

"Yes, I normally don't stay too late. I had to grade my last few tests. How is production coming along?"

"It's coming along excellent!"

"That's good. How about you play us a sample of what you have so far?"

"Oh… okay."

Espio turned around to everybody. "You heard Mrs. Bernadette, let's play what we have so far people! From the top!"

Mrs. Bernadette sat in between Professor Khan and Overseer Kyousuke as everyone left the stage as the only people visible were Espio and Manic. The chameleon picked up the shamisen and strummed a few strings before tapping his finger on his leg.

Then, he began to play.

As he played each note, there were a few hiccups here and there as Manic beat the taiko drum in rhythm.

It was only about a minute before the song ended.

"I apologize Mrs. Bernadette, we're still learning our song. Not to mention there's still much to be done," Espio said.

"That's okay, Espio! I enjoyed what I heard! There were some errors, but you did say this was a work in progress. Personally I can't wait to see what you've done!"

* * *

 **9 DAYS UNTIL THE FESTIVAL**

Soon after, Espio, Manic, Bow, and Thorn perfected the music portion, being able to play it from start to finish the previous practice session. Sonia and her friends also mastered the kagura dance, and the crafting and welding students finally finished the torii gate, and had begun painting it red.

However, there was still more to be done then besides finishing the tori gate.

After getting a few students from the cosmetology department, Espio gather images of mobians wearing kabuki makeup.

"So, as you can see, kabuki makeup is important in Northern Mobian ritualistic dances as use colors to indicate age, gender, and the moods of each character. Generally, white is used as a base for the face. But before that, we need to apply oil and waxes so that the makeup sticks to the skin-"

"Um, Espio was it?" said a male shark named Razor, wearing a pink shirt and sucking on a lollipop. "We don't have to do that… we could probably add foundation for the white base, and go from there."

The chameleon was frozen in place before he spoke up.

"Okay, that works too."

And so, the various students worked on the model faces they had, using the pictures as reference. Espio overlooked the entire thing.

"Argh… this is hard!" Espio saw Honey, a friend of Julie-Su complain. "I don't know how they do this up there in Northern Mobius…"

"Psst, hey, Cobar, how'd you get your lines straight?" Razor asked the echidna boy next to him.

"Is this enough foundation?" A green seedrian asked.

"Dang it!" complained a green canary, messing up the eyebrows as she started over.

After almost an hour, Espio called for time up. Overall, he accepted that Razor's was the best.

"Told you guys I was the best cosmetologist here!~" He said in a cocky tone, winking.

"We'll use this as our base. For now, you all need to keep practicing the kabuki makeup. But I know you all can do it."

"Yes sir!" Everyone said.

After the kabuki makeup portion of practice, Espio began to help Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty with the makeshift river.

"We already got the tubes connected together, and the water in. The problem is making these boats…" Mighty said.

"Yeah, Esp! They're absorbing the water!" Vector added.

"I think the candles also add to the weight too," Knuckles added as well.

"Hmm…" Espio thought about the situation, before coming up with an idea.

"Okay, how about we try to not fill up the tubes with so much water. Dump some of it, then I'll make a boat."

After scooping up some of the water, Vector handed his boyfriend a piece of paper. Espio folded it carefully and neatly as he placed an unlit candle into it, lighting it with a match. He pushed it as the boat slowly made its way across the water. The three athletes looked stunned.

"How-How-How-" They said in unison.

"Just have to find your ways. You all should use approximately two water bottles to fill up the tubes instead of half a gallon like I saw you. Also, when you fold, you want to make sure your edges are sharp. That will make sure the candle will stay, and the boat won't sink-"

A clock rang across the room, signifying the end of practice.

"Oh, it's time! Good work everybody! I'll see you tomorrow!" Espio said as everyone began to pack up their materials into the storage room for the folk section.

As Knuckles and Mighty dispensed of the water, Espio walked up to Vector.

"What a great play ya got goin' on, Espio," Vector said. "Thanks fer lettin' me be a part of it."

"No problem. I know you would want to see this go well."

Vector grinned as he brought in Espio for a hug, giving him a quick kiss when he knew no one was looking.

* * *

 **4 DAYS UNTIL THE FESTIVAL**

Espio, Manic, Bow, and Thorn were dressed in their retrospective wear (Manic had on, unlike everyone else's one color kimono, a light blue kimono over blue tobi trousers, and a white sweatband), performing their song. The kagura girls danced in their pure white kimonos, holding their fans and moving their body while stationary. The paper boats floated across the water, lit up as lanterns suggested by Valdez hanged nearby the makeshift river.

Just as they were nearing the song, Vector walked in.

"Hey, Espio! I printed out the posters! I dun wanna take credit for the design though, that was all Rotor's doin'," The crocodile said.

Espio looked up as he took a look at the poster. Each section of the festival had its own poster, and on the folk's section, it had a picture of a dojo along with the caption of:

'Come see Northern Mobius' past live before your eyes!

Folk section directed by Espio. (yes, the Espio who kicked the asses of the Crisis City U people).

Mobius U Music Festival, May 13th. Tickets on sale now!"

"Oh, this is excellent! Tell Rotor to give him my thanks," Espio said. Sonic walked up to the chameleon, holding a packing tape dispenser.

"If I may, fair Espio?"

"Oh, go right ahead, Sonic. Try to put one up in at least one part of each building here!"

"Hallways too?" Sonic said as he started to walk off.

"Sure!"

The blue hedgehog left the room, ready to do the assignment assigned to him by Espio.

As Espio went back to the stage, everyone continued with what they were doing previously, and when the song came to a close, Knuckles, Mighty, Vector, and a few other students rang their shrine bells as everyone put down their instruments.

"Quite an amazing job, everybody!" Professor Khan said, clapping.

"Quite, I agree," added Overseer Kyousuke.

* * *

 **1 DAY UNTIL THE FESTIVAL**

Espio stood in front of everybody, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Vector, Knuckles, Mighty, Bow, Thorn, the other five students from the cosmetology department involved with makeup and costume, Sonia's friends, and some of the kids from the crafting and welding department that decided to stay for the production. The chameleon walked back and forth.

"Now… tomorrow. I'm sure you know how important tomorrow is."

Espio looked at everyone sitting down. He could see Manic, Bow, and Thorn in the get-up they were wearing. Sonia and her friends were not only in their white kimonos, but also had the kabuki makeup on.

"This is our last practice as you know. As such, I want you all to know that it has been an honor having each and every one of you on this production. You have been helping my vision come true more and more each day, and I respect that. So, I've decided that I'm going to do something special. If this goes out super well, Professor Khan and Overseer Kyousuke have told me that they will invite us all to dinner, and they're paying."

Everyone began to excitedly clamor as the two adults chuckled between each other.

"Ready to say good bye to your wallet?" Professor Khan said.

"If these guys make me cry because of my nostalgia for home, hell yeah," Overseer Kyousuke said.

"I see you're all happy. There's just one thing: Let's make this production the best there is."

"You got it, Espio!" Everyone said

The chameleon smiled, and looked up at the ceiling.

Somewhere back home, he bet his mother and his little sister is proud of him.

And he even bet, his father was to…

* * *

 **THE NIGHT OF THE FESTIVAL**

Mrs. Bernadette walked up on stage, a light pointed at her.

"Welcome to the sixth annual Mobius U Music Festival ladies and gentleman! What an honor it is having you here tonight. We have some very special performances done by our talented students here at Mobius U. So without further ado, let us begin!"

Everyone in the audience clapped. Mrs. Bernadette could see that there were more people than usual. She must have suspected it was due to Espio, as he was a popular student with the others due to what he's done for the school.

"First tonight, we have our country portion with their rendition of 'Lone Bird in the Shire'!"

As the curtains opened, revealing the students playing for the country portion, some people for the folk section stood in the hallway. The only people not present were Manic, Bow, Thorn, and Espio, as they were getting busy getting dressed. The dancers and the cosmetologist students were also not present, as not only were they busy getting the girls dressed, but also getting the kabuki makeup on each girl.

"I'm really nervous, and I'm not even gonna be onstage!" Knuckles said.

"We all are. Could ya imagine how Espio would be like if we fucked this up bad?" Vector replied. He could only picture how angry and upset the chameleon would be, not only with himself, but at everybody else if something like that happened. The crocodile shuddered, not wanting to think of such thoughts.

"Everything's in the room, right?" Mighty asked.

"Yup, all props, instruments, everything. I decided to take the role of the person spreading cherry blossom flowers," Sonic said.

"Really? Espio didn't mention that…"

"Well, now you know!"

After what felt like an hour, Vector shook his head.

"Screw this, I'm checkin' on everybody."

"Vector! You should wait until everybody is done!" Mighty said. It was too late however, the crocodile had opened the door and gone inside.

As he walked inside the room, he saw all the girls had their makeup on, and so was everybody dressed.

"Vector!" Manic said. "Dude we finished all the dressing and stuff. You don't have to get impatient man."

"I was just checkin' up on ya-"

"Vector?"

It was Espio's voice. The crocodile saw the chameleon walk up to him, dressed in a silk forest green kimono, with four dragons on each corner of the bottom portion, each of them different than the other.

Vector was taken aback; he covered his mouth as his face felt hot.

"Wh-Whoa…"

Espio smiled softly as he turned to everyone else.

"Give us a few minutes people, then let's get everything out from the room!"

Vector and Espio walked off into a different room as Razor looked at the two reptiles.

"You feel that Cobar?" He asked.

"Feel what?"

"I think I feel love."

* * *

The two reptiles stood in a small compact room as Espio turned the lights on. He bit his lip when he saw just how small it was, but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Wow, Espio…. ya look fantastic in that. It's stunnin'," The crocodile begin.

"It's my best kimono. It's provided to each family member of the four clan houses in the Dragon Kingdom."

"Must be important cause… damn… ya look beautiful in it. And I can't stress that enough."

Espio chuckled. "Fascinated by my beauty, eh?"

Vector simply nodded.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the cocky one when it came to looks."

"I-I am!"

Espio crossed his arms.

"Well, it's time. We should be heading off now."

Vector places his large hands on Espio's shoulders, crouching down to his height. "Yer gonna do great, Espio. Ya got this."

The chameleon smiled as Vector reached in for a quick kiss. While it was only a peck, it still made Espio warm and fuzzy on the inside.

As the crocodilian quarterback got up, he slapped his hand on Espio's back.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

"Thanks- wait… Vector, I'm not a tiger…."

* * *

"Coming up next is a special performance!" Mrs. Bernadette called out into the microphone. Everyone was scattering into their places. Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty quickly placed down the rock in the center of the stage, then ran to fill up the makeshift river with water.

"I've never been more nervous!" Mighty said.

"Same, man," Knuckles said, lighting up the candles he had gotten for himself, the quarterback, and the wrestler with a lighter. "Try not to get candle wax on your hands."

Meanwhile, Espio was making sure everyone had their props and instruments. The maidens, now fully dressed in their white kimonos and kabuki makeup, held their fans tightly as the chameleon ran over to make sure Bow, Thorn, and Manic were ready. Sonic climbed up the ladder above the stage, holding a basket of cherry blossom flowers.

As they were doing that, the others set up the torii gate and the bamboo tree (sticking on the paper slips with Japanese characters on the branches), lit up the lanterns, and made sure their stereo was loud, as Vector came up with the idea of playing the sounds of flowing water.

Finally, everyone grabbed their shrine bells as Mrs. Bernadette came through the curtains.

"Ready when you are, Mrs. B!" Manic called out. "You know how the lighting is gonna be!"

The band director nodded as she turned to face the audience. Professor Khan, Overseer Kyousuke, Valdez, a few other professors, including the headmaster, and many Mobius U students sat in the audience, awaiting Espio's performance. Many turned on their phone cameras to record the entire performance.

"And here we are, with the folk section of our Music Festival, this is Espio Chameleon with his performance of 'Home in my Eyes'!"

Everyone clapped as the curtains rose up. The lighting technician pointed a spotlight at the torii gate just as Espio gave the thumbs up to the students by the speakers. They began to play the sounds of flowing water as the spotlight shone on Espio, eyes closed and looking down. He looked up and immediately began to play. Just as they did, Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty placed their lit candles into the paper boats and pushed them through the makeshift river.

The lights also shone on Manic, as he began to beat his mallet against the taiko drum. Then Bow and Thorn were shone on, and the two began to play their shakuhachi. It was then that the whole stage was lit, and Sonia and her friends were revealed, beginning to do the kagura dance.

Sonic began to spread the cherry blossom pedals as some people in the audience were vocally awed at the sight.

As Espio continued his song, Vector looked in absolute glee. Here was his boyfriend, doing what was his dream since a few weeks ago. Not to mention, he looked more stunning here than in the small closet. He became starry eyed, falling in love with the chameleon more and more. He took off his headphones, something he very rarely did.

Knuckles noted the crocodile's strange behavior.

"Hey, Vec," He whispered. "You okay man?"

The large green reptile nodded slowly. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

 _"I'm just bein' wooed by mah boyfriend, that's all…"_ He thought to himself.

"Hey, guys, might wanna light up more candles," Mighty whispered. Vector tore from his trance as the three athletes lit up more candles and placed them into three new paper boats, pushing them down the 'river'.

Vector watched as Espio quickly strummed the strings, impressing not just him, but everyone around him.

Bow and Thorn kicked in as they played together with Espio, and with Manic combined along into the mix, the sound of Northern Mobius instruments filled the room.

Finally the song started coming to a close as Espio softly strummed the strings of the shamisen. Everyone began to ring their shrine bells as Manic quickly beat the taiko drum with his mallet.

Everyone stopped playing their instruments and the others behind the curtain turned down the sound of flowing water as Espio got up from the rock he sat upon, and the girls broke away from their formation, standing in a straight line. Everyone on stage bowed as the crowd erupted with applause as the curtains closed. Cheering and clapping and whistling bounced back and forth between the auditorium as Mrs. Bernadette stood on stage.

"What a stellar performance! Our next section is dedicated to Hip-Hop, performed by our volleyball team!"

* * *

Everyone behind the stage quickly got to work with dismantling the props so that the next group would be ready to perform. Some blew out the candles and threw out the paper boats as others took apart the torii gate, and everyone else grabbed any other props there were. Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty grabbed the rock and began to guide it towards the back room.

"Open the door, open it!" They said as Sonic, who was just climbing down, opened the door for the three athletes.

Espio quickly opened the storage room for their group as the crocodile, echidna, and armadillo set down the rock as everyone else came in.

"We'll need to get undressed quickly, and the girls need to take their makeup off too, everybody," Espio said. "Let us be for the time being."

"Hold on, Espio! Before we go, we need to mention that me, Sonic, and Manic still need to perform for the rock section! There's gonna be a delay for dinner…"

"Aww…" Vector said. "I'm hungry as hell…"

"Don't worry, if you want dessert at wherever we're going, it's on me."

Vector perked up. "Now yer talkin' mah language!"

Sonia smiled as the cosmetology students went to work with getting rid of the makeup on the girls as the others not dressed went outside.

Finally, everyone came out of the room as Sonic and Manic smiled at each other. The hedgehog triplets went off to get their musical equipment as the others waited for the three to finish so they could go out for dinner.

Espio poked his head out of the room, looking at the crocodile.

"Vector? There's something I wish to tell you," He said.

"Hm? What's up?" Vector replied, walking up to the chameleon.

"Come inside."

The crocodile went into the room as the chameleon locked the door.

"Man, Espio… Ya blew me away more than I thought…" Vector began.

"Ah… thank you, Vector. Well, on what I was going to say… well, thank you so much for helping me with this. I know it was stressful, but this meant so much to me."

"Anythin' fer ya, babe."

Espio chuckled as Vector slid his hand down the transfer student's back.

"Ya looked really sexy in that kimono…"

"Did I know?"

"Yeah… with all those lights, you were stunning."

The fuchsia reptile smiled as it was his turn to give a kiss. Vector wrapped his arms around Espio.

"I'm glad you had a good time with this," Espio said.

"The whole damn time… with you, it's always a good time…" replied Vector.

The two gave each other another kiss.

"Let's go outside, I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

"Gotcha, babe."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey, Vector," said Axel the Water Buffalo, one of Vector's football buddies.

"Hm? What's up, Axe?" replied the crocodile.

"I noticed you were at that Music Festival last night helping out the foreign kid. I didn't know you were into nerd songs."

"I'm not. It's just different for this case."

"What's different?"

"It'd be hard to explain, man."

"Pff, whatever. You do what you want, bro."

As Axel walked off, Vector smiled.

 _"I wanted to hear the one I love play…"_


	21. Story 21

**(AN: First day of school was today and boy am I tired. Let's hope a new story fixes that.)**

* * *

Story 21-

Errands

 _In order to find one of his classes, Espio has to run errands for the Babylon Rogues._

 **Notes- Ah the Babylon Rogues, another batch of minor characters in Transfer. I sure love writing about these types of characters, don't I?**

 **Anyway, I've been wanting to do a story with the Rogues for some time, and at the same time, torment poor** **Espio. A perfect combination if you ask me.**

* * *

It was the first day of second semester, and Espio had no idea where he was headed to.

"Statistics 102?" The chameleon said to himself. "Where in the world is that?"

He looked around, seeing all the walking students heading to their next class.

"Excuse me, could someone help me?" Espio said aloud, but no one heard him. "Excuse me? Hello?"

As the chameleon looked around, he saw a pair of three birds standing by the wall. It was the Babylon Rogues. He remembered when Knuckles pointed them out in the dining hall earlier in the year.

"Maybe they can help me."

Espio walked up to the birds. "Excuse me, c-could you tell me where Statistics 102 is?"

The smallest one, a green hawk named Jet, looked up at the chameleon. "Statistics 102? Yeah, I know where that is…"

Espio sighed, a feeling of relief overcoming him.

"BUT! I'm not gonna tell you that easily!"

The transfer student's face fell. "What… What do you mean?"

"Do all of us some errands, and then we'll tell you where Statistics 102 is."

 _"Okay… that shouldn't be too bad. After all, what could go wrong?"_

* * *

 _"Everything. Everything could go wrong."_

Right now, Espio was taking a pair of Jet's boots to the hawk himself, the keys to his dorm hanging by one of his fingers.

When he reached the birds, he handed him the boots.

"NOW will you tell me where Statistics 102 is?"

Espio thanked the gods that there was a fifteen minute interval between each class, but right now, he had only 6 minutes left.

"Hmm… not quite! You got one last thing to do!"

The chameleon's eye twitched.

"Get us something from the vending machines. Preferably… Doritos. Yeah, get me those."

"Do you friends want anything?" asked Espio.

"I'll just take one of those strawberry kiwi juices," Wave said.

"Uhh, is the cafeteria still open?" Storm asked.

"No, Storm, it's closed."

"Dang, I can never remember those dang times…" The albatross looked upwards as he said this. "Uhh… how about a… chocolate bar? Yeah, a chocolate bar."

"Fine…" Espio muttered.

* * *

Soon, Espio came back with all the stuff the Babylon Rogues wanted. There was only 4 minutes until class, there was no way he'd make it on time.

"You've proved your worth kiddo!" Jet said. "Statistics 102 is at B192."

"Finally…" Espio said, running off. Behind him he could hear Jet say. "Man, what a useful guy. I know who to turn to in the future!"

The chameleon sighed.


	22. Story 22

Story 22-

Knuckles and Mighty 3

 _Knuckles and Mighty have a heart to heart about what they're doing_

 **Notes- Possibly our shortest story so far! And to end off our Knuckles and Mighty saga, here is the third part!**

 **Takes place a week after the second Knuckles and Mighty story**

* * *

Knuckles and Mighty simply looked at each other as they waited for Vector and Espio to grab their lunch. The two athletes shared no words with each other, until the echidna spoke up.

"So… who's addressing the elephant in the room?"

The armadillo shrugged.

"I don't know… it's just, so weird what we're doing yet-"

"It feels so awesome?"

Knuckles grinned. "Why Mighty, I didn't know you swung THAT way…"

"I-I don't! It's just that… something about it is so enjoyable. It makes me wanna do it again and again, even if I am on the receiving end."

"Yeah, I get you. I never would have imagined fucking a dude starting off this year instead of a girl."

"So… what does that leave us at?"

"Hm?"

"Are we still friends or?"

"Yeah we are! It's just… things are more different for us."

"How so?"

"Well, we aren't really 'friends'. We're 'friends with benefits'."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Basically, a friend you have sex with, but don't have a relationship with."

"So that's us?"

"Yeah, we're fuckbuddies. Besides, I DID help you lose your virginity, didn't I?"

"That's true…"

Knuckles smiled. "That's the spirit, Might."

Mighty ate his fruit cup before saying out loud. "Umm… the rec room locker rooms are open all night tonight. D'ya maybe wanna… do what we do?"

"Hell yeah, I need to get laid."

The two friends grinned at each other before greeting Vector and Espio, who just arrived near their table.


	23. Story 23

**(AN: First weekend since School started. Man, am I beat already. Anyway, to celebrate the weekend's coming, here's a new story!)**

* * *

Story 23-

Discussions

 _The instructors of Mobius U talk about Espio_

 **Notes- This story came to me while talking with my friend. I like the idea of the professors talking about Espio while on a break, as after all, he's a student different from the others at Mobius U.**

 **Takes place sometime around Chapter 3-4 of Transfer**

* * *

It was a cool September afternoon, and currently, a good chunk of the professors at Mobius U were on their lunch period.

In the teacher's lounge, Professor Finitevus was heating up his sandwich while Coach Augustus ate away as his vegetable soup. Three other teachers were present in the room, namely Professor Remington of Wildlife studies, Professor Morgan, one of the many biology professors, and Professor D'Coolette, the creative drawing professor.

"Yo Fini," Coach Augustus said as the white echidna walked over to the table where the polar bear sat. "Heard your entire class passed their first unit test today."

"Oh yes, they did," Professor Finitevus said. "It was quite surprising. The headmaster told me our class is the only one out of all schools in Central Mobius to do so."

"I congratulate you, Finitevus,"Professor Morgan said. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same about MY class."

"Always did get the blockheads, eh, Nate?" Coach Augustus said.

"Funny, isn't that what comprises most of your football team?" The biology professor shot back. Everyone in the room began to laugh as the coach's face felt hot.

"Now listen here! I tell those damn kids that if they ever wanna keep playing, they get their grades up! And trust me, I ALWAYS keep track."

"Keep telling that to yourself, Augustus," Professor Remington said. "Anyway, Fini, how have things been with that one kid, y'know, the Northern Mobius exchange student?"

"Oh, him? Espio?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… he's doing rather fine. He's somehow picking up the English language fairly quickly. I've never seen a student learn that fast. Wherever he's from, he must be very disciplined with his education."

"Huh, I'll say!" Coach Augustus said. "The kid's a loner though. He really only seems to talk with Vector."

"Ze star quarterback of your team, right?" Professor D'Coolette said.

"Yeah. Seems to be the only friend he's got too. Well, close friend anyway. He also hangs around Vector's buddies, but that's when Vector himself is there."

"Like a cub with its mother, he never leaves Vector's side, eh?" Professor Remington said.

"He's probably the only person here he's close with."

"That's understandable. Where he's from is far more different than here. That's what Valdez told me. He's not used to a world like this, and he can't relate to it." Professor Finitevus said.

"'As anyone introduced 'im to the other Northern Mobius students?" Professor D'Coolette asked.

"Even if we did do that, he still can't relate to him. Look at his clothes, everything about him. They all speak 'past' to everyone."

"Didn't know there were places like that up there," Coach Augustus said.

"Well, anyway, I imagine the more our little Espio friend gets used to this place, the more he'll become relaxed. I'm trying to get him to speak up more in class, but the poor boy's quieter than my wife when she's sleeping," Professor Morgan said.

"Well, we've heard you snore before, we know too," Coach Augustus said, getting everyone in the room to laugh.

"Yes, Espio is quite ze interesting man when it comes to 'iz drawings. I've never seen someone drawn like 'im before," Professor D'Coolette said.

"Don't look at me, I don't have him in my class," Professor Remington said. The polar bear coach snickered.

"We know that. Well, I won't lie, the kid keeps Vector in check, in what he's eating, to his schoolwork, and sometimes he even comes down to practice,"

"Isn't that a thought!" Professor Finitevus said, drinking some of his coffee.

"Yeah, we could use motivation from people like him. Even if all he's been doing is reading his little books."

"He's quite a reader too, I noticed," Professor Morgan said. "I once tried to read over his shoulder, but it's all in Japanese."

"That's how the kid is. You get a language you don't understand, or broken English because he still is trying to grasp it."

Suddenly, an alarm clock rang by the counter, signifying the end of the Professor's lunch break.

"Well, this was fun. We need to meet like this again,"

"Agreed, I can't remember the last time we talked like this, Augustus," Professor Remington said.

"Ha ha! Agreed. It might have been since we were college room buddies! Anyway, I'm gonna head back to my office. Gotta make preparations for the team's next game."

"You do your jock stuff, Augustus," Professor Morgan said in a joking tone.

"And I'll try not to steal your lunch money, Nate. After all, it's what we 'jocks' are known for," Coach Augustus grinned as he left the room. Everyone else cleaned up their mess as they left the room, discussing their plans for the rest of the afternoon now that classes were done.


	24. Story 24

**(AN: This next story isn't really a... request, but more so based on something else. What do I mean? Let's find out! On the topic of requests and reviews, they've been dead. XD Get 'em in people! I'd love to hear what you guys got!)**

* * *

Story 24-

The Woes of Learning English

 _Espio gets confused when he is introduced to a new concept of the English language_

 **Notes- This story came from a review I got for this story from user ReenstheHedgehog3:**

 **"I was wondering, In Transfer Vector teaches Espio English, right? So would he have also had to try and teach him the weird parts of it, like idioms, homophones/homonyms, spelling, the reason why we have different words for the same things, that sorta thing. You might've already done something like that but it was just tugging in my brain."**

 **To answer your question, yes he did teach him English, but I never DID have Espio learn the more complex parts of English. Thus, this rather funny story was born.**

 **Takes place before Chapter 6.**

* * *

It was the second week of October, and Vector and Espio were in their dorm after eating dinner, doing their daily English practice. After some review on synonyms and antonyms, the crocodile brought out a new sheet of paper.

"Alright, it's time fer me to introduce somethin' that's gonna be difficult fer ya," He said. Vector wrote 'homophones/homonyms' on the top of the paper.

"Homophones and homonyms. Now, these describe words that sound the same, but mean different things."

"Sounds the same… means different things? How?" Espio asked.

"Look, lemme show ya."

Vector wrote the word 'there'.

"See? Here's there. But did ya know that there's two different ways to spell it?"

Espio looked confused as the large green reptile wrote the other words, 'they're' and 'their'.

"See? This right here, they're, is a shortenin' for 'they are'. Like, they're in the movie theater, or, they're over there. Their means it belongs to somebody, like, that's their book, or that's their belongin's."

"That… doesn't make any sense…"

"Hmm… okay, how about this one? Right, and write," Vector wrote it down.

"You said the same thing!"

"No no, right means correct, or in terms of walkin' and runnin', going the other way from left. Write is what I'm doin' here, I'm WRITIN' down words."

"I…"

"There are hundreds of examples like this. I can write down a few of 'em!"

The quarterback went on to write down many words, like son/sun, eye/I, by/buy/bye, and to/two/too, amongst others. Espio simply looked at it in confusion.

"How… how can I remember this? Especially when writing?" he asked.

"There's plenty of ways to remember. Use memory tricks, or practice writin' sentences with these. Anyway, this seems a bit difficult fer ya, so we'll come back to this another day. I just wanted to introduce it to ya. Next, here's idioms."

Vector flipped the paper upside down and wrote 'idioms' on the top.

"Now, idioms are phrases that people use in everyday talk, but aren't literal."

"What?!" Espio said, already lost.

"Now now, ya may have heard of these before. Like, cat got yer tounge, or, it's written all over your face, or somethin' like spillin' the beans."

"Vector… none of that applies here. A cat nor beans aren't here, and nothing's on your face."

"I wasn't being literal. It's an expression of tongue. That's how idioms work!" Vector beamed.

"Argh! Your English language makes no sense!" Espio yelled.

"Hey, I heard in Northern Mobius ya gotta remember thousands of Japanese characters. That's harder if ya ask me. Thank Chaos fer twenty six letters of the alphabet!"

"We have nothing like that in our language…"

"Well some things are different here. Anyway, Espio, so I don't lose ya more, let's call it quits fer tonight, okay? Ya did a good job, but its obvious yer gonna need help with idioms and homophones."

"Alright… do you promise you'll make it easy for me to understand?"

"Swear on all the gold chains and fancy headphones in the world. Plus all the pizzas too."

Espio grinned. "Good."


	25. Story 25

**(AN: Apologizes for another delay, this is another long story! Not as long as Story 20, but longer than normal. Here you go!)**

* * *

Story 25-

Coming Out

 _A look into Vector's past as he realizes he's bisexual, and the events leading up to him coming out. And the disastrous results of it._

 **Notes- These past few stories have focused a lot on Espio, so let's make a Vector-centric story!**

 **If you remember in Chapter 11 of Transfer, Vector, while showering, reflects on him being bisexual. Of course, it wasn't too long, but when rereading Transfer, I decided that it would be good to make a story based on that. This story is also quite depressing compared to other stories, so just a heads up.**

 **Also at the beginning, I mention Vector thinking Nack is hot (spoilers D=), and that is in tribute of my friend who ships Vector/Nack along with Vecpio (he knows who he is)**

 **(edit: I forgot to warn that this story contains homophobic slurs :O so be warned)**

* * *

It was the beginning of Vector's health class and everyone was talking their mouths off waiting for the teacher to arrive. The crocodile himself was talking to a few of his friends and checking out girls in the class. After all, it was the time in his life where he began to feel changes.

"Dude, you seen Julie-Su?" Vector commented. "Hot!"

"I'll say. I think the hot one personally has GOT to be Lupe," Vector's friend Bill Platypus said.

"No way, THAT Lupe?" Wombat Stu, another one of Vector's friends replied. Bill and Stu bumped fists as Vector grinned at the two.

As he looked passed at some of the girls, he couldn't help but notice a classmate of his, the well-known troublemaker Nack the Weasel. Something about him sitting like he was, with his hat over his face and his legs on the desk, it made him seem… attractive.

Vector simply looked at the weasel until the teacher came into the room, wondering only one thing: out of all things he saw Nack as at that moment, why was 'attractive' it?

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER**

After the health class was finished, all the kids were ready to begin their gym class for the rest of the semester. Vector, Bill, and Stu walked to the boy's locker room.

"Yo, don't stare at me when we're in there. I'm not a girl, remember?" Stu said.

"Alright, alright, gotcha," Vector replied. The three made their way to their individual lockers. Vector took off his shirt, revealing his somewhat muscled body.

However, the crocodile took a look around him to see all the other boys of all body types, muscular, fat, skinny, some looking… hot to him too.

Vector slapped himself mentally.

 _"What are ya thinkin' 'bout? Yer straight as an arrow, Vec!"_

The reptile sighed, returning to change his clothes.

* * *

 **A FEW YEARS LATER**

It was the end of a football game during Vector's sophomore year, and the team was in the locker room, getting changed. Unlike last year, the crocodile wasn't in a secluded area of the locker room, but near plenty of other guys.

Unfortunately, one of them happened to be his crush.

He was a large, orange dingo (Ironically, his name just happened to be Dingo) with lengthy blonde hair, and two colored contacts that were too small for his eyes. He was easily the most muscular male at Station Square High, something Vector found so… attractive.

The large green reptile didn't get it. He was supposed to look at girls this way, not guys. I mean, sure he looked at girls, in fact, quite often with Knuckles and Mighty. But at the same time too, he looked at guys like he did girls.

 _"Mom or dad never mentioned anythin' like this before… maybe I SHOULD talk to somebod-"_

Vector's thoughts were interrupted by his coach.

"Vector, you just gonna stand there in la-la land almost nude? Get dressed!"

Everyone around him laughed as the crocodile's face burned up. As it did, he knew just the person to talk to.

* * *

"Sooo yeah, that's the problem."

Vector sat in front of his guidance counselor, Ms. Rabbit, first name Vanilla. She was the type of woman he and his friends gawked at, as she was a single mother, but in this situation, there was no time for that.

"Hmm… I see… Well, Vector, as you know, there are more sexualities than heterosexuality-"She began before getting cut off.

"Whoa whoa whoa, ya sayin' I'm gay? Naw, naw I can't be gay! I like girls!"

"No no, Vector, dear, I'm not saying that at all. I believe that you may be bisexual."

"Bi… sexual?"

"It's a sexuality where a mobian experiences attraction to two or more genders. Honestly, you aren't the only one. Many mobians figure out they're a different sexual orientation other than heterosexual in this time, as after all, their hormones are changing, they're learning new things about themselves, etc."

"Well, what should I do about it?"

"There's nothing you CAN do about it. Sexuality isn't anything that can be changed. You're born with it. However, if it does bother you quite a bit, I say have a talk with your parents."

Vector frowned. Now THAT was a bad idea. His father didn't really support what he called the 'gay lifestyle', and his mother, while having a gay brother, believed he would be a bad influence for her son. Sure, he still liked girls, but what would their reactions be if they found out he liked men too?

* * *

 **A YEAR LATER**

Vector would soon find the answer to that question.

During his junior year, his crush on Dingo became so bad it was almost hard to hide at times. Ultimately, he knew there was only one thing to do; come out to his parents and talk about it like Ms. Vanilla suggested.

"Mom, Dad, I… I wanna talk to ya about somethin'. It's really serious," Vector said as he walked into the living room.

"Hm? What's troublin' ya son?" Vector's father, Jerry, replied.

"Err… it's really important…"

"Well, go ahead. I'm sure it's not that bad," added Vector's mother, Martha.

Vector stood in front of his parents, looked at them both, then out the window before exhaling.

"Mom… Dad… I dunno how I'm gonna go about sayin' this, but… I'm bi…"

"Bi?" Vector's father replied. However, Vector's mom looked distraught.

"Oh… oh, Chaos!" She replied, becoming emotional.

"Martha? Martha, what's wrong?"

Vector's mom whispered something into her husband's ear as the face of the crocodile grew angrier. He got up and walked towards Vector.

"You little SHIT! Yer gonna go up here and tell me yer… a disgustin' faggot!"

Hearing that word felt like an arrow just pierced Vector's heart.

"N-No, dad! I-I still like girls! It's just-"

"Hell no ya like girls! Stop tryin' to defend yerself! Ya really wanna become a dirty cocksucker, eh?! ANSWER ME, BOY!"

Vector felt weaker and weaker than he had before. He was supposed to be a big fierce crocodile, quarterback of his football team, and yet here he was, wanting to curl up and cry.

"It's... it's not like I wanted to be this way!"

"Don't ya lie to me, boy! If ya didn't want to 'be this way', then why are ya this way?!"

Vector turned away from his father's face.

"Ya know what? Get over here,"

Vector's father grabbed his son by the arm.

"Dad, get offa me!"

"Jerry, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Teachin' this queer a lesson!"

"DAD, I SAID GET OFFA ME!"

Vector tried to wriggle out of his way, but no matter how strong he was, he couldn't overpower his father.

Jerry opened the door and threw Vector out from the porch, the teenage crocodile looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Dad…"

"Don't call me that. When yer back to liking girls 100%, then maybe I'll let you back in and continue calling me dad. But until then, stay outta my house."

He shut the door fiercely as Vector felt empty. He wanted to throw up everything in his stomach, scream, rip his shirt in rage, so many emotions plagued Vector's mind.

"I guess this is it… I'm homeless now…"

Suddenly, an idea tapped into Vector's mind.

"Wait a minute, Knux and Mighty! Yeah, lemme get-"

The quarterback stopped, realizing his phone was inside.

"FUCK!" Vector yelled, slamming his foot angrily on the ground. Just then, a neighbor came out from their house.

"Shut up…" They said before going inside.

Vector winced. His two friends' house was too far away, meaning there truly was nowhere to go. With the cold of the night getting to him, Vector shivered as he walked.

* * *

The crocodile grew colder and colder as he reached an alleyway. Now he was in the 'bad' part of Central Mobius, the slums if you will.

As Vector walked along, minding his own business while wondering where he could sleep, someone interrupted him. A gun was being clicked, and it was right behind him.

"Hey, who in the fuck you think you are, walking around here without a care in the world?"

Vector turned around to see a blue hawk, gun right in his face. Immediately, Vector shook his hands fiercely.

"Whoa whoa whoa, dude! I ain't here to cause trouble! I'm just… homeless… Mah parents kicked me out."

The hawk lowered his gun as his expression changed.

"Oh… I see… Hmph, that still doesn't excuse you. What's your name anyway?"

The crocodilian football player froze. He was always told by his parents when he came across situations like this, lie about his name. As long as they don't steal your wallet or phone, then they'll never find you.

"V-V…"

"Out with it! You can talk, can you?!"

"A-Argyle," Vector said, the first thing coming to mind.

"Argyle? Pff, now I know why your parents kicked you out. Ha ha, just kiddin'."

The crocodile put on a face of annoyance.

"What 'bout ya?"

The hawk looked up, taking out a cigarette, and lighted it up.

"Don't have a real name. Pretty much forgot it by now, ever since my shithole parents thought it would be better to have me dumped off at this shithole place instead of being decent fucking people. But to answer your question, around here, people call me Predator Hawk."

"Predator Hawk…"

Predator Hawk exhaled smoke.

"So, Argyle, why'd your folks kick you out?"

"They um… found out I was bi."

"Ew, really? Ha, they found out you were a queer, eh?"

"Hey, don't mess with me. It's bad enough I had them turn on me."

"Yeah yeah, look, we all know how it feels. Everyone here was abandoned by our parents and don't know any better. It's just a life of drugs and sex for us. Hell, it's the only thing that makes life enjoyable."

"Whaddya gettin' at?"

"Argyle, you can be loved again. C'mon, join us."

Vector froze. Is… this what he really wanted?

No, no it wasn't.

"Thank ya, man, but… I can't."

"And why not?"

"This stuff just… isn't fer me."

"Oh, I get it. You think that just because you were raised privileged that you can fucking survive on these streets. Let me tell you Argyle, I've watched friends DIE in front of my face, so don't think you're at the fucking top of the chain, bitch. In fact, I'm HELPING you have a place of your own! One where no one dominates your life!"

"I dun want it!"

Predator Hawk's face grew wide, full of malice. Vector got goosebumps looking at it.

"Well, that's fine, Argyle. But, since you've just wasted my time and refused my offer, it's time that you forget about us."

"F-Forget?"

"GET 'IM, BOYS!"

Vector ran, going the other way immediately just as he heard a gunshot. He had to thank Chaos for being a football player, otherwise Predator Hawk and his cronies would have caught up. Speaking of cronies, it seemed like there were about a dozen people on the crocodile's tail, wanting to either beat him up, or worse, kill him.

Vector ran into another alleyway as he saw a gas station nearby. Just then, he heard the voices of Predator Hawk saying "He's here somewhere!"

The crocodile made a bolt for it, heading into the gas station's convenience store. He moved to the racks of chips and hid as he headed towards the back where all the cold beers were stored. Vector moved some packs of beers aside as he hid behind them, shivering and seeing his cold breath.

Just then, the door to the convenience store opened and voices were heard. It seemed like Predator Hawk and his friends had decided to check out the place after all. Vector closed his eyes, not wanting them to find him.

It was then that the door to the cold beer freezer opened.

Vector covered his mouth as he crouched down lower, hoping he wasn't caught.

After a near scare moment, the person left the freezer saying 'He's not here!' causing the crocodile to sigh in relief. Minutes later, Predator Hawk was heard saying 'He's not here. Check down the street!'

Vector exhaled deeply, placing his hand on his chest as someone moved the packs of beers aside, looking down on him.

"Uhh, sir, this area is for people above 21 only. And you're not 21 from the looks of it."

The crocodile got up. "Sorry, man… I was just runnin' from those guys."

"I see… yo, dude, you seem like you've had a rough night."

"Feels like a nightmare…"

Vector's stomach growled heavily. The employee chuckled.

"Here, how 'bout I do this for you. I doubt you got anywhere to go, so don't feel bad."

* * *

Vector was in the back office with the employee, a hot dog from the grill and a 16 oz drink in his hands (the employee said it was on the house). He had just gotten done explaining everything to the employee, who he was, what school he went to, coming out as bi, getting kicked out, encountering Predator Hawk, and being chased into the gas station.

"Yeah… tonight sure is one huge hell hole…" Vector commented, shoving what was left of his hot dog in his mouth.

"I'll say. Honestly, I think you've deserved another dog," The employee said, walking over to the grill to prepare Vector another hot dog.

"Isn't this gonna get ya fired, man?"

"I'm allowed to get as many as I want, just as long as I don't completely empty the thing. Worker's bonus, y'know. Here you go, man."

He handed the football player the hot dog as he grabbed it, consuming part of it in one bite.

"D'ya think its safe fer me to go out?" Vector asked.

"I mean, yeah. You did say they were far away from here. I'd just avoid there personally."

"Pff, I'll say. Hey… thanks fer everythin' man. Listenin' to me, givin' me this stuff, all of it"

"No prob. Stay safe out there, okay?"

Vector nodded as he drank the last few drops of his drink and threw it into the trash bin outside. He began to walk towards the gas pumps when a light shined on him.

Covering his eyes, he heard someone get out from a car, and running towards him. Vector froze, it was probably Predator Hawk coming back for him.

That was, until arms wrapped around him.

"Vector! Are you okay?!"

"Mom? Dad?!" He questioned. His parents were right in front of him, but they still held the same looks of disappointment.

"Martha," Jerry said in a cross tone. She let go from Vector and looked at him.

"Vector, get in the car."

"Huh? Yer takin' me back? But why?..."

"Do what yer mother told you," Vector's father said, his tone increasing. "Don't question, just do it.

He would have denied their request, but… knowing that Predator Hawk was still out there, it was better if he drove away. The crocodile got into the backseat as Jerry and Martha got into the car, starting it up and driving away.

The entire trip there was completely silent. No one said a word. It stayed that way when the crocodilian family got home, and for months on end. Sure, there was the occasional 'pass the salt' at dinner time, and the rare 'good job', but from then on, the family didn't speak as much anymore.

Vector wasn't sure why they brought him back home. Was it guilt for what they did? He wasn't sure, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't aware when things would go back to normal.

* * *

 **A YEAR LATER**

All that changed however on Vector's graduation day.

After the ceremony was done and all the students were officially graduates of Station Square High School, Vector and his parents returned to the car. Before the crocodile could open the door, his father stopped him.

"Vector… I um… I'm glad to see you've graduated. You've grown up to be a fine young man, and yer league into adulthood is somethin' new… I just want to say…"

He looked at Vector in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Vector was caught off guard. "Huh?"

"Never did I realize in the times I blocked ya out after ya came out that I would hurt ya. A father should never do that to their son. See, Vector, me and yer mother have been talkin' and seein' stuff online, and well… we want to tell ya that, we support you. All we ask for is yer forgiveness for the stuff we've done. I realize now that what I did was very… terrible of me to do."

"And the same for me," Vector's mother replied.

"So please Vector, give us another chance."

Vector thought about it for a minute before speaking up.

"I will… but only if… we go out for hibachi tonight," He grinned. Jerry looked stunned as he playfully punched his son's arm, laughing.

"Oh, of course, Vector! I just knew it would involve food! That's money comin' outta mah pocket ya know!"

"Don't want that forgiveness, eh, dad?"

Jerry laughed harder, slapping Vector's back.

"Nah, we're goin' out. It's yer special day after all!"

Vector grinned as he hugged his father, his mother coming in to join.

And on that day forth, Vector's mom and dad really did support their son, knowing that as long as their son was happy with whatever he was doing, they would be happy too.


	26. Story 26

**(AN: Hey everybody! Well, I'm in Georgia this weekend to celebrate my mom's birthday.**

 **...**

 **strange, didn't the same thing happen when Transfer was still being updated last year?**

 **Shows to us that my parents really need to find something else to do xD**

 **Anyway, even if I am miles away from home, I'm still bringing you the next story! Here we go!)**

* * *

Story 26-

Food Runs

 _Vector, Espio, and the gang go out on food runs_

 **Notes- This story also came from the very good friend of mine, miguelisasir. In case you haven't realized, one thing I really put a lot of detail in was the food in Transfer. That's because I just happen to be a fat sack of shit XD jk. Well, during the making of this story, I decided to make it a bunch of smaller stories about the Transfer cast getting food from different places, changed it up a bit.**

 **Note that the first few stories take place before Vector and Espio start dating, but the last two here take place AFTER**

* * *

It was late at night and Vector had just gotten back to the dorm after taking a shower. Just as he was about to grab his keys and head down to the dining hall along with Espio for dinner, the crocodile's phone rang.

"Huh?" He questioned. The green reptile saw that it was Knuckles. Pulling off his headphones, Vector answered the call.

"Yo, Knux! What's up?"

"Hey there, Vec. You eat yet?"

"Nah, I haven't. Why?"

"Me and Mighty aren't really in the mood for cafeteria food tonight, as delicious as it is. Wanna eat out with us? You can bring Espio too."

"Whoa, really? Where to?"

"We found this really cheap family owned diner like 3 blocks away from the school. We can walk there."

"Sounds like a plan, dude! Hold on."

Vector turned to his roommate, who was writing something in his native language.

"Hey, Espio, Knux wants to know if we can join him and Mighty for dinner tonight," he said.

"Really now? That sounds nice of him. Okay, let's go," Espio responding, putting down his pen and getting the nearest pair of geta shoes.

"We'll meet ya outside the school, okay?" Vector said, getting back on the phone.

"Got you!"

Knuckles hung up as Vector put on his socks and shoes. The two reptiles exited the dorm room as Vector locked the door and turned off the lights.

* * *

It was 1:00 A.M. and Vector had only now come back from football practice. It heavily shocked Espio to see his friend being worked to death so hard. Then again, the finals were coming up between Mobius U and Empire City U.

"I've waited for you, Vector," said Espio.

"Thanks, Espio. It means a lot…" Vector replied. "I'm sorry fer makin' ya stay up so late."

"It's fine. I know how important this is for you, but I want you to be feeling well at the same time-"

A knock interrupted Espio's speech. Vector got up to open the door and saw it was Knuckles and Mighty.

"Hey I'm gonna flat out say it: I'm starving like shit after what coach made us do today. Wanna get burgers?" Knuckles asked. Vector's grin widened.

"Ya dun know how bad I can't resist!"

Espio couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Err… you three? Isn't it perhaps a bit too late to be eating burgers?"

The three athletes looked at Espio as if he said a bad word.

"NEVER," They said in unison.

And so, minutes later, Vector, Espio, Knuckles, and Mighty were in the crocodile's car, driving to the nearest fast food joint's drive thru. Waiting for about 10 minutes at the window, the woman at the drive thru handed the four a large bag containing all their stuff. Vector parked the car as he opened the bag.

"Boys, dig in!"

* * *

"This… dough… nut… it's very good…" Espio commented, eating more of his strawberry frosted doughnut.

"See? Told ya!"

There was only half an hour before class, and yet Vector and Espio decided to take a food run to the nearest donut shop. The sweet dessert satisfied the chameleon's taste buds, never tasting anything like one before.

"I… I want another one…" Espio said.

"Ha ha! Well, we have to get to class soon, but hey, next time, let's get ourselves a dozen donuts from here. It'll be on the house,"

"Deal!"

* * *

"Man, look at all these posers and hipsters here, drinking their coffees while I don't know, reading their nerdy fanfictions or something."

"Geez, Knuckles, I didn't know you became a hardcore bully. Either that or some goth wannabe."

"Hey, you stay outta this, Sonic!"

Vector and Espio laughed as the four friends, along with the hedgehog triplets, were at a rather popular coffee shop for a midday snack. Enjoying a hot coffee and some croissants, the transfer student found what he was eating quite enjoyable.

The crocodile was busy checking his phone, reading up on the latest sports news.

"Yo, ya hear 'bout that female UFC fighter, Clove?" Vector asked.

"Oh her! What about her?" Manic responded.

"She beat her opponent in less than a minute!"

"Whoa… now THAT is one girl that could beat the shit outta me." Knuckles replied.

"Knuckles, you think that if a girl beats you up, then that means they like you," Mighty responded, crossing his arms.

"Hey! I resent that comment! Take it back you dick!"

"Make me!"

"I just don't-"

"Children, children…" Sonia said, trying to calm Mighty and Knuckles down. Manic looked up from his coffee.

"God these two make me wanna get stoned, BAD," The green hedgehog replied.

"Tragically we don't got weed here, so endure like the rest of us," Vector replied.

The two athletes continued to squabble as Vector and Espio looked at each other, shrugging. Sonia attempting to calm them down, Manic ignoring them, and Sonic waiting for the eventual fight.

* * *

One thing Espio had to say was the Chinese restaurant they were in was quite cozy. Another dinner night where he, Vector, and his friend's went out for restaurant food, but it was no problem to the chameleon. His lo mein with vegetables and steak cutlets were quite good after all.

"Do none of you know how to use chopsticks?" Espio flatly said, seeing his new boyfriend and his friend's eat with forks, knives, and spoons.

"Hey, we aren't like you, Espio!" Knuckles said.

"Pff, well, natural selection is going to get to you all because I can use chopsticks and you can't…" Espio responded in a mocking tone, something Vector had never seen him do. Honestly, it made him want to laugh up his food, but doing that in front of everybody would have been embarrassing.

"Natural selection don't got shit on me, Espio! I'm the strongest dude out there, the alpha male if you may say! I'll have like hundreds of kids or something, and each of them will all look like me and have uncreative names!"

"Funny, didn't they like do a study where alpha males were actually the people having the least amount of sex?" Mighty responded.

That response almost made Vector choke on his spareribs.

"Oh, good one, Mighty…" The crocodile said, drinking his water.

"You really are askin' for it, aren't you, bud?" Knuckles 'threatened' Mighty.

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

"I'm gonna kill you with this… plastic knife!"

"Ha ha! I got this… plastic fork! That will defend me!"

The two pretended to swordfight with their utensils, Espio shaking his head at the disrespect for treating such things as a toy.

* * *

"Money's tight this time, so how about gas station food?" Knuckles said, him, Vector, Mighty, and Espio walking towards the echidna's car.

"I dun gotta problem with that. Gas station food is pretty good," Vector responded.

It was almost 11 at night, yet the four hadn't eaten dinner yet due to preparing for upcoming tests and the future exams. By that time, the dining hall was closed, but the four decided to head out someplace cheap. The gas station was the only sufficient answer, as not only was it cheap, it was quite delicious too.

Everyone got into Knuckles' car as the echidna started it up. The speakers came to life as a song with people stomping on the ground and a clap was heard. As soon as it began, Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty sang along to the song, causing the chameleon to smile.

Soon later, the echidna pulled up at the closest gas station. Knuckles parked the car and looked behind to see Vector handing him his debit card.

"Here, get me a slice of pizza, and… one of those lemonade slushies, got it?"

"On it!" Knuckles said. "What about you, Espio? Want something?"

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"I can get you one of those cold turkey sandwiches. You might like them," Mighty replied.

"That… sounds good. Sure. Get me a green tea to drink too."

"Alright, and we'll get our stuff too!" Knuckles said. "I think I also might wanna play the lottery tonight…"

The two athletes got out of the car as Vector looked at Espio, arm now draped over the fuchsia reptile's neck now that the echidna and armadillo was gone.

"Ya know, Espio… I really really like ya, ya know that?" Vector asked. Espio chuckled.

"Of course, you always remind me."

Vector grinned as he held the bottom of Espio's head, kissing him with passion.

Suddenly, what became a sudden kiss turned into the beginning of a full make out session. Espio whimpered, never doing anything like this.

"Am I… doing this right?" Espio asked. The football player nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, getting more of his tongue into Espio's mouth. With each swish of their tongues, Espio wanted to melt into Vector's arms.

But just then, Vector noticed that as soon as the make out session got more heated, Knuckles and Mighty were exiting the store.

"Shit! Get offa me so they dun suspect a thing!" The large green reptile said, Espio understanding. The echidna and armadillo entered the car and handed out their friends their food. The two brought out rather small, greasy burgers.

"So, anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Mighty asked.

"Nothin' of absolute value," replied Vector, pretending as if he did nothing.

"Awh, that's a shame. I was hoping for the story of a fight where someone's hair got pulled out. Now that's funny!" Knuckles replied.

"Violence is funny?" Mighty asked.

"N-No! It's just…"

As Mighty and Knuckles debated, Vector and Espio's discussion changed to that between what happened to that earlier.

"I quite enjoyed that…" Espio whispered.

"Same, yer so good with your mouth. Wonder how you'd do with mah di-

"VECTOR!"

"Ha ha, had to. Okay, let's eat!"

Vector opened up his box of pizza as consumed his slushie while Espio opened the contents of the plastic tub containing his sandwich. The two bit into the food, finding it delicious.

And from then, Espio hadn't had another dinner from a place to eat out or a gas station or anything, but the times he had, where not only he got closer to Mighty and Knuckles, but along with his boyfriend too.


	27. Story 27

**(AN: Back from Georgia! And to celebrate, here's a new story!)**

* * *

Story 27-

Time Alone

 _Espio enters the Janitor's Closet for some time to himself_

 **Notes- Ah yes, another Espio homesick story. This one taking place a day or two after Chapter 2 of Transfer. As usual, the concept for this story came from the ever so talented miguelisasir.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Espio came to Mobius U. A few days since the chameleon left his home in Northern Mobius.

He didn't understand this world. He couldn't understand their language, all these things Valdez called 'technology', these 'classes', and concepts to foreign to him. How did the people here understand what was going on.

Espio sighed, he always became homesick anytime he remembered Gojo Village. The daily walks around the village, his daily training, his mother and sister…

It became too much for the transfer student. He got up from where he was sitting in the dorm and left. Vector was away at one of his classes, meaning he wouldn't be back for a bit.

As Espio walked through the halls of Mobius U, he saw all sorts of people talking amongst each other. Friends… yes, they must have been friends.

Friends had been something Espio didn't have much of. He was silent, withdrawn from people. As he was the son of Bride of the Constant Vigil, it was better to be in the sidelines and let the woman herself talk than to try and speak up yourself.

As he continued his self-confliction, Espio ran into a door that said 'Janitor's office'. Looking at it, the chameleon opened the door and found it was completely empty. The only thing in it was cleaning supplies and large mops and brooms.

Finding a place to sit down, Espio sat with his legs up and buried his face in it, wanting nothing more than time to himself.

* * *

"Hey there, Vectorrrr~" A group of girls said to the crocodile, Vector doing the finger gun pose at them as the girls squealed to themselves. The large green reptile couldn't be any more contempt, this year was already shaping up to be a good year so far.

…

But there was still one thing on the crocodile's mind.

Espio.

He still didn't know anything about him. Who was he? So many questions about the foreign chameleon plagued his mind. He didn't even know WHAT to think of him.

As he continued to think about the chameleon, Vector suddenly stepped on a pair of keys.

"What the hell?"

Looking at them up close, he saw that it was for the janitor's closet in the second floor of dorms.

"Ooh, might wanna give these Snively,"

Holding the keys in his right hand, Vector headed over to the janitor's closet on the second floor of the dorms. He knocked on the door, not knowing that Espio looked up from behind the door. The crocodile twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Hey, Snively, I think ya dropped yer keys outside-"

Vector noticed Espio on the ground, looking straight at him with his lemon yellow eyes.

"Espio? What in Chaos are ya doin' in here?" He said, walking up to the chameleon. The crocodile grabbed his hand and brought him up to the ground. "Did ya lock yerself in the closet? Ha ha, that's great man. Sounds like somethin' I'd do while drunk."

Vector coughed. "But hey, anyway, this ain't the dorm room. Why ya in here?"

Espio looked down, not saying a word.

"Figures… come on, let's go."

Vector left the room as Espio followed behind, feeling ashamed that Vector found him at a time like this.


	28. Story 28

**(AN: Ooh boy, a new request! Don't worry, I'll take care of it next story, so for now, enjoy a new ship in the Transfer universe mentioned in the 4th story!)**

* * *

Story 28-

Accidental Love

 _Amy sneaks into the locker room in the rec room to find Sonic, but accidentally falls for the RA of the rec room._

 **Notes- Another story's concept came up by miguelisasir, this one I added more to :O**

 **So if you remember in Story 4, Vector mentioned that Amy and Blaze got together in his letter to Espio, meaning this story takes place after Espio leaves Mobius U. While this doesn't show the start of their relationship, this story shows how Blaze and Amy first met. And yes, along with our gay reptiles, college lesbians gotta exist too yo.**

 **Bonus warning, this chapter is pretty risque at times, so be warned.**

* * *

Amy snickered as she silently opened the window at the top of the rec center's indoor track, not caring that she was breaking into school property.

"Drago, thank you for telling me about this," She said. "Now, time to find Sonic!"

The pink hedgehog dragged the grappling hook she had towards her as the girl closed the door silently. She examined the rec room, the lights still on but no one in sight. The only noise was the sound of a shower on.

"That must be where he is! And to think, he's probably showering right now AND completely nude! Amy Rose, you are one lucky girl!" Amy's face was red at the thought of a naked Sonic bathing. She saw a pair of soft cushions used for breaking falls (which were used by the gymnastics team), and jumped down from the windowsill. As she thought, the cushion broke her fall as Amy bounced up high, then returned to the ground.

As she got back up, the pink hedgehog looked around briefly before heading off to where the noise of the showers were, not paying attention to anything else at the moment. Not paying attention to the point where she failed to realize the sign by the door said 'Girl's Locker Room'.

As Amy entered inside, she could hear the sound of someone singing. Thinking it to be Sonic, she almost skipped into the showers. When she did however, she could hear that the voice singing was… feminine.

 _"Sonic doesn't sound anything like that… But maybe he's someone who sings like a girl when he's all alone?"_ She thought to herself as she walked towards the shower curtain where the noise was coming from.

 _"Only one way to find out…"_

Amy pulled the shower curtain away, smiling while eyes closed.

"There you are, Sonic! I found you-"

The pink hedgehog opened her eyes when she saw that she was not looking at Sonic, but instead, a lavender cat girl. She looked frightened yet furious.

"O-Oh… I um…." Amy said, blushing. She… couldn't take her eyes away from the nude cat in front of her.

However, the pink hedgehog could only stare at the girl for a brief moment before she was kicked in the face by the cat.

Blaze, the girl whose shower was interrupted by Amy, covered her breasts as she angrily looked at the Amy, now on the floor unconscious with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Y-You pervert! Leech! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

When Amy woke up, she saw that she was tied to a chair and staring at the cat from before, a towel over herself. She didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"You better start talking, pinky," The lavender cat said. "What in the hell are you doing here? You aren't from Mobius U, I can tell."

"I… I…"

"Come on, if you can interrupt my shower than CLEARLY you can talk."

"I was trying to find Sonic!"

"Sonic? The blue hedgehog kid on the track team? Wait, you're that one girl whose completely heads over heels with him…"

Amy looked down.

"Amy, isn't it? You know, I can call campus security right now and they can take you away, possibly even get you arrested."

"No! No no no, I don't want that!" Amy almost screamed.

"Then do one thing for me, kid,"

"Huh?"

"Don't bother this school again. Sonic ain't interested in you, him, and everyone else knows that. You don't, pinky. So just, go. Go and don't come back, otherwise shit WILL go down."

Amy felt like she was going to sob. So… it really was true?

…

But suddenly, she had a sudden thought. She looked at the cat again.

Before the girl in front of her kicked her, she couldn't help but… look at her. Her physique, her looks, her voice… it was… captivating.

"Well, why do I? That means, I… I can't see you!" Amy said, first thing coming to mind.

 _"Awh, shit,"_ She said to herself. Blaze's eyes were wide.

"You… what?"

"Y-Yeah, before you kicked me, I was looking at you because I thought you were… cute, and stuff… Don't take it personal!"

Amy sighed, covering her face. "I'm not trying to get myself out of this. I… I really think this! I promise! I just… don't even know why I'm thinking this… You're a girl, not a guy…"

Suddenly, Blaze's opinion on Amy changed. Self-doubt about herself and her sexuality, the same thing the lavender cat went through during high school.

"Hey, hey hey, pinky, don't go all sob story on me, okay?" She said.

"I… I have a name! I'm not just pinky, y'know!"

"Well, what is your name?"

The pink hedgehog looked down. "Amy…"

"Amy? That's… a cute name… Well, for a cute girl… I'm Blaze by the way."

Amy was taken aback. "You're… you're-"

"Openly lesbian since junior year of high school and have been since."

Amy's face flushed red. "Wow… I um…"

"Here, let me get this off for you."

Blaze got up and undid Amy's binds. The pink hedgehog sighed as she freely moved her arms.

"Look, Amy, just… don't do crap like what you did tonight. That can get you AND me into loads of trouble."

"You?"

"I'm the RA of this rec center. I'm expected to close the place every night, but I decided I wanted to practice for my upcoming track meet this Saturday.

"Oh… I see…"

"Here, I'll find you a place so you can sneak out without the security cameras catching you."

"Wow… thanks, Blaze. And to think you hit me minutes ago…"

"Well… hearing your story kinda made chill out. Besides, this isn't the FIRST time someone's done that."

"Someone has?"

"Yeah, some guy on the basketball team. Thank Chaos for being fast, otherwise he would have gotten his way with me."

"Ooh, you taught him!" Amy giggled. "Sorry about doing what I did, anyway… It was super wrong of me to do, and it must have been scary for you."

"Apology accepted. Now here, let me get dressed. You can… erm, sit there and watch."

"A-Are you sure?! Don't you feel uncomfortable?"

"Haven't changed in front of girls, eh Amy?" Blaze asked in a mocking tone. Amy huffed as the lavender cat went over to her locker and began to change. As she did, the pink hedgehog blushed.

 _"Holy wow Amy, for someone who thought they only liked boys; you sure are being gay as hell right now. And there's nothing wrong with that when it comes to her…"_


	29. Story 29

**(AN: Well here it! The request story I teased last time! And also, here we are! First story of September! Honestly, I'm not sure if I wanna end this story JUST now... what do you guys think? Remember, if there's one more type of story you wanna see before I come up with the final decision, tell me!**

 **Also, thank you for the almost 1.8k views so far! By almost I mean there's legit only 5 more views until 1.8k but whatevs)**

* * *

Story 29-

Lost in Another World

Requested by Arbmaster 16

 _Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty introduce Espio to the world of video games and comics._

 **(Notes: Thank you Arbmaster for the request! Something like this IMO was super cute to make, seeing Espio entranced in something you normally wouldn't expect him to be interested in. Also I wanna thank miguelisasir for the umpteenth time for coming up with some of the names of the comics featured in this story. The name of the game store also comes from a local game store in my town, just removed like the first letter of the place tho XD**

 **By the by, this story takes place only a few days before Chapter 12)**

* * *

"Heyy… you know what I just remembered?" Knuckles said as he, Mighty, Vector, and Espio were hanging out at the echidna and armadillo's dorm.

"What?" replied Vector, sipping his sports drink.

"Did you ever play that one game where you were all the characters from the X-Furs, and it was like a fighting game?"

"Oh man!" Vector said, excitedly. "I remember that game! I think I still have it!"

"Well, why didn't you bring it to campus?! We could have had so many nights of fun with that!"

"I didn't know ya played it! Here, next year I'll bring mah system so we can play it over weekends."

Mighty chuckled. "Ha ha, nice. I assume you guys played Fawn Madden's games, right?"

"Don't even get me started," Knuckles and Vector said in unison.

"I've played those games fer HOURS. Honestly I think it was those games that got me into playin' football," The crocodile said.

"I remember I played the game once for the whole day. Mom and dad WEREN'T pleased," Knuckles said.

"You too?! Chaos, I did the same thing too! Though, it was Tilly that took me off from the game…" Mighty said.

"Gawd, I need to play some of our old games again. Like the one with the plumber with the mustache? I liked his games a lot when I was younger." Vector reflected

"You played the one with the bandicoot with no shirt and pants?"

"Oh, I know! Whadda 'bout the one with the dude wearin' green and his fairy savin' a princess!"

"I remember that one. I definitely remember the one where you caught small creatures in balls."

"SAME HERE!" Mighty said. "I know, I know, what about the kid with the possessed shadow?"

"…never heard of that one…."

"Oh. Ummm, ooh ooh, how about the one where a group of people using swords and magic save the world! And like the main dude has really spiky blonde hair and his… girlfriend or something, I don't know, his crush probably, gets stabbed through the chest!"

The two other athletes were quiet, realizing was Mighty was talking about.

"Mighty, only YOU would be into those nerd games." Knuckles said.

"Hey! Final Fantasy ISN'T a nerd game! …I think…"

As the discussion of video games continued, spiraling into discussions about comics ("Marvel is better than DC!" Vector yelled to at Knuckles and Mighty), Espio could only wonder what on Mobius were the three athletes talking about.

"Um… guys?" He said. Everyone turned to face the chameleon.

"What are… video games… and co-comics?"

Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty looked at each other for a brief second.

"We left Espio in the dust…" The crocodile said.

"I keep forgetting he doesn't have the slightest clue about stuff like this…" Knuckles said.

"Hey, I got an idea. Maybe we CAN introduce them to him!" Mighty said, smiling.

"How so?"

* * *

Knuckles parked his car in front of 2k Gamers, a local game store about 10 minutes away.

"Well, here we are, pal!" Vector said, placing his arm around the chameleon. "It's time we introduce another thing to ya, but don't worry, this one is pretty easy! C'mon, guys!"

Everyone got out of the car as Espio followed behind Vector. Mighty opened the door and saw the large racks filled with video games from all different kinds of consoles on one side, and movies on another side. Knuckles walked over to the movies and looked at each one.

"Hey, Mighty! Help me find a movie we can watch in the future!" He said.

Meanwhile, Espio wandered over to where all the video games where. Much like his first visit to the modern part of Northern Mobius, it felt like the transfer student needed a million eyes to see everything properly. He saw a rack full of games with all sorts of colorful spines, pulling one of from the shelf and opening it. He jumped back from slight shock and yelped as he heard the noise the case made when it opened.

Recovering from his minor shock, Espio looked at the booklet inside and touched the disc gently. Did something so small really carry a so called 'video game'?

"Hi there! Are you looking for anything" An employee said. Espio jumped back in shock as he looked at the employee.

"N-No thank you, I'm good."

"Well, that's okay! Just call me over if you need anything!"

The employee left as Espio sighed. putting the game back on the shelf. He saw the next shelf didn't have these cases, but instead, plastic grey cartridges.

Just as Espio was about to grab one, he noticed noises coming near him. He looked to his right to see a corner full of video game consoles and TV's. The chameleon looked at it in awe.

Vector then came over.

"Ya notice them, right? This game is easy; I can teach ya how to play."

The game's title screen read 'Tetris'. Vector selected the mode and the music and began to play.

"So this is a puzzle game, ya gotta fill up an entire row of blocks. Ya use this D-Pad to move around, this A button to change the direction of the block, and that's it!"

"That's it? It sounds quite simple."

"It is! Go one, try it!"

Espio nodded as he began to play the game. He kept letting his blocks stack up in one place, due to not knowing how to move.

"Espio! Ya gotta move left and right?"

"I can do that?"

"Yes!"

Espio moved left and saw the block moved left. Amazed, Espio focused on what Vector said; filling a row completely.

Somehow, Espio quickly got the hang of the game, and little by little, he began to tap harder and faster on the controller, his eyes moving along with the blocks falling down.

"This this… this is fun!" Espio said, laughing. Never did he imagine playing such thing as a 'video game', but here he was. Would his mother or Shami enjoy the game he was playing?

After stacking up the whole screen, 'GAME OVER' was displayed for a few seconds. Espio put down the controller and noticed another game playing. This one however, looked much different than Tetris. It was 3-Dimensional, had what Espio considered to be amazing visuals, and looked fascinating. Espio picked the controller up, which had three handles.

"How am I supposed to use this?" He asked.

"Err… I think I've seen one of these online, but never used it. I think it's like this."

Vector stood behind him and positioned Espio's hands, the transfer student feeling warm on the inside as he did.

"There ya go."

"Does this play like… Tetris?"

"Nah, nothin' at all."

Espio pressed random buttons on the controller, and deducted that the A button made the character on the screen jump, B punched, and the control stick on his left thumb moved the character around.

Just then, Mighty and Knuckles came around the corner, holding a bag.

"Whoa, Espio's playing video games? There's a sight I thought I'd never see," Knuckles said.

"What's he playing?" asked Mighty.

"The game 'bout the plumber. It's the 3-D one," Vector said.

"Oh hey! Kneecaps had one of these before," The echidna said, realizing what the system was. "I think it's still in storage…"

"Huh, is it now?"

As the athletes conversed, Espio continued to play the game, staring at the screen in front of him like a zombie. He had never seen ANYTHING like this before. The chameleon wanted to enjoy every minute of it, knowing full and well nothing like this is going to be in Northern Mobius.

It was amazing life's mysteries, what kind of things existed outside of the village. Being around Vector for the past few months has definitely shown that.

As he continued to play, he had beaten the boss, a large black ball, who exploded into a star. Espio made the character grab it as the athletes noticed.

"Wow… you got a star," Mighty said. "That means you beat the first mission."

"I… did?" Espio asked. He then began to smile. "Ha… ha ha ha! I did! I beat it!"

Everyone clapped softly.

"Nice job, Espio! Yer amazin' fer a first timer!"

Espio grinned. For something he had only touched today, it was like Vector had said, he was amazing.

* * *

After some time, the athletes decided to head back to Mobius U. But there was one thing stopping them from doing so.

"Umm… where's Espio?" Vector asked.

"I dunno, he just disappeared," Knuckles replied. "You better look for him though."

Vector nodded as he ran off to where the video games were. Not there.

As he turned to where the comics were, he saw the chameleon sitting down, reading… a comic book. The fuchsia chameleon was entranced by whatever he was reading.

Vector simply watched Espio lost in another world, like he had been playing video games earlier. Suddenly, a thought came to him.

The large green reptile walked up to the chameleon, and nabbed his comic, a Captain Mobius comic book, out from Espio's hands.

"Vector! What are you doing?!"

Vector grabbed a few more comic books off the rack as he walked over to the clerk. Espio, now angry, tugged at his shirt.

"Give that back to me! I was reading it!"

As Vector pulled out his debit card, Espio turned to hitting the crocodile on the arm. No reaction.

The quarterback turned around and handed the comic book back a minute later, along with a bag.

"Here, if ya wanna start readin' comics, ya better start now."

Espio looked at the Captain Mobius comic, then in the bag, where he saw not only more issues of Captain Mobius, but other comics like Ultra Dog, Bat Cat, The Adventures of Strong the Mouse, and many others. Vector grinned as Espio looked up at him.

"I read comics a lot when I was a little kid. When yer readin' one, it'll make ya feel like one too."

Espio shook his head as he hugged the crocodile, who smiled in response.

"Thank you… Vector."

"Heh, no prob, babes…"

And soon after, the four drove back to Mobius U, Espio enticed in his comic books the entire way back.


	30. Story 30

**(AN: 30 Stories? WOW, that's crazy! This has been the longest fic I've worked on when it comes to chapters, my god.**

 **OF COURSE THAT MEANS i'M NOT GONNA QUIT MUAHHAHAH)**

* * *

Story 30-

Horrid Accident

 _Vector gets hurt during a football game, badly._

 **Notes- This story legit just came to me two nights ago while trying to think of more ideas. I wanted to explore a bit more with the whole football thing, as in this is a game the team LOSES (something not in the original Transfer), and where Vector has an injury. Also I decided to give a name to the Mobius U team, the Foxes. That also came to me.**

 **Speaking of football, I had to do research on football related things for this story, which lemme tell you, HOW DO PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT.**

 **Finally, towards the end Espio uses a bit of vulgar Japanese, mainly, the phrase 'kuso baka'. Literally meaning 'fucking idiot'. I think you may know who's he's directing this to.**

 **Takes place some time before Chapter 6.**

* * *

The lights at the Mobius U football field shined brightly as the Mobius U Foxes went up against the Monopole U Wolverines. Right now, Monopole was in the lead by six points, causing the players of the Mobius U team to work harder. Not only did the yells of Coach Augustus motivate them, but the cheers of the audience too.

"If they keep up their playing skill like this, they're gonna lose!" Mighty said. "They're starting to lose motivation!"

Espio looked at the armadillo as he said this. He didn't understand all of what he meant, but understood some parts. What he did know was that Vector's team was losing, and that wasn't good.

"Quick, Espio! Cheer along with me!"

Espio looked confused as Mighty stood up, cheering out Knuckles and Vector's name. The fuchsia chameleon went back to looking at the game. Both teams got into their positions, and it was fairly easy to see Vector in the group of football players. The referee blew the whistle as Rotor tossed the ball to Vector. The crocodile began to move behind the line of scrimmage.

"He's… he's doing a bootleg play?!" Mighty said, surprised. "No wait… he's… without a lineman!"

As Vector began to rush forwards towards the other team's goal, someone ran towards him and crashed into him, causing both the Monopole and Mobius U football players to be sent flying to the ground.

"Time! TIME!" Coach Augustus yelled as he and the other football players of Mobius U ran over to Vector's side. The polar bear removed the large green reptile's helmet, Vector hissing in pain as he held his head.

"Argh…" He said through hissed breaths.

"Get this kid to a hospital fast; we're not risking a concussion."

Medical staff arrived quickly within minutes, taking away Vector on a stretcher as the other football players took off their helmets and watched. Meanwhile, Coach Augustus was in a heated argument with the coach of Monopole U.

"What in the hell are you thinking?! Telling your fucking kids to tackle the other team like that!"

"You think this is my fault?! You haven't changed a bit, Augustus. That damn kid is doing what I told him, and if you have a problem with that, start treating your team like athletes!"

"I treat them however I damn well please. And if treating them like people offends you so much, kiss my ass!"

It took 3 referees to break up the argument.

Meanwhile, on the stands, Mighty and Espio looked gloomy about the events of what just happened.

"Man… Vector's really hurting right now… I hope he's alright…"

The chameleon suddenly got up, running out from the stands.

"E-Espio! Where are you going?!"

Espio ran up the stairs and towards the exit of the stadium, seeing an ambulance taking the crocodile inside. It then drove away from Mobius U, the lights of it slowly dimming from Espio's face.

"Espio…" Mighty said, finally catching up. The transfer student pointed forwards.

"Can we… follow them?"

"I… don't think so… But here, if you want when the game is over…"

* * *

"Hullo?"

"Vector! Oh, Vector… we just got told everything…"

"Mom! Oh, hey… Don't worry, I'm fine. They said it was a miracle I somehow didn't get a concussion."

"Vector, don't say that! We're coming right now-"

"Mom, yer really gonna drive out all this way cuz I hit mah head. Honestly, I'm fine, really."

"You never know! As a mother, Vector… I'm supposed to worry about this kind of thing."

"I know, I know… Don't worry, they're havin' someone watch over me fer the next 24 hours. It's a professional, mom. They ain't gonna kill me."

"Okay because so HELP me, Chaos-

"Mom…"

"I- oh, it's Vector honey. Sure, I'll pass it over. It's your dad, Vector."

"Alright… pass 'im on…"

Vector's mother passed the phone to her husband.

"Vector?" The crocodile's father spoke in his gruff tone.

"Yo… what's goin' down, pops?"

"Still usin' the nickname I see…"

"Hey, it stuck!"

"How are you feeling, son?"

"Well, other than mah head slightly hurtin', fine actually. Docs did a good job makin' me feel better."

"That's good. Hey listen… even though ya got hurt, I just wanna tell ya that ya did a good job out there. I'm sure yer team is proud of ya."

"Heh, thanks dad. Hey, what were the results anyway?"

Just as he said that, he was getting another call, this one from Coach Augustus.

"Hey, dad, I'm gettin' a call from coach. I'll have to hang up."

"Oh… I see…"

"Love ya, dad."

"I love ya too son. Wait… what? Oh, yer mother wants me to tell ya she loves ya too. Have a good night."

Vector grinned. "Same here." He hung up and answered the call.

"Coach!"

"Ah, Vector, glad you're doing okay. Medical staff told me everything. Thank Chaos you weren't badly hurt."

"I'll say, that guy hittin' me hurt like a damn bitch, that's fer sure. Hey, did we win?"

The coach sighed. "No… sorry to tell you, we lost."

Vector's face fell. "N-Naw… ya gotta be jokin'! DAMN IT- ARGH!"

The crocodile held his forehead as the assistant assigned to Vector laid him back on his bed.

"Vector, calm yourself! Getting angry will only make the pain come back!"

"The person looking after you is right, Vector. We can't win them all you know," Coach Augustus said through the phone. Vector sighed, his head pain starting to simmer down.

"I guess yer right, coach… I got spoiled by last season."

"It's fine. A team like ours is nothing like any of the schools here. You're one of my better players, Vector. You know that."

"Thanks, coach… Should I go back to playin' when I return back to Mobius U?"

"If it's okay with the hospital. Since nothing bad happened, I assume so."

"Good. I can't wait to get back at Monopole during the championship. IF they even get on there."

"That's the spirit, kiddo."

"Alright, coach. Imma try to relax fer the night. Ya have a good night."

"You too, Vector."

Just as Vector hung up, he was getting a call from… Mighty?

"Man, am I popular tonight or what?"

"Vector…" said the assistant. "You may want to stop with the talking. All the mouth moving you may be doing could hurt you…"

"Just this one last call?"

The assistant sighed. "Fine…"

Vector answered the call.

"Might!"

"Vector! Ha ha, you're okay, man!"

"Yeah bro, hurt like a bitch but I'm doin' fine. Doc said I'm okay, but that I need someone to watch me over the night."

"At least you aren't like, brain dead. Hey, Knux is apparently in the locker room showers having a hissy fit according to some of the team."

"Ha ha! Of course. Guy doesn't like to lose his football games."

"That's understandable. He needs to cool off- Oh? Okay. Hey, Espio wants to talk to you."

At the mention of Espio, Vector felt a pressure in his chest. E-Espio? What did he think of the situation?

"S-Sure, put 'im on."

Mighty handed the chameleon his phone. It was silent on the line.

"Espio?"

"…"

"Err, Esp-"

" **DON'T** scare me like that again, _kuso baka."_

Vector was surprised. Was Espio… that upset? And what did those last words mean?

"E-Espio?"

"You don't know how worried I was for you. If something bad would have happened, I… I couldn't live with myself."

"Espio…"

The chameleon knew where to hurt the most. And he was hitting them 100% accurately.

"If you're going to continue doing your football, be safe. Don't let something like this happen again."

"Yer bein' kinda… strange, Espio…"

"…I just want to see you safe."

It was a strange feeling being chewed out by the transfer student. With someone as big as Vector and as small as Espio, anyone would think Vector wouldn't listen.

But… from what was happening now, Espio had nothing more than the truth.

Vector sighed. "Alright… I promise I won't scare ya again."

"…Good."

The phone was handed back to Mighty.

"Anyway, me and Espio are gonna head back to the dorm. Hope you don't die in your sleep man!"

The armadillo was hit in the arm by Espio.

"What was that for, Espio?!"

 _"Don't joke about that kind of thing."_

"Alright, alright! Anyway, night, Vector."

"Night, man. You too, Espio."

Mighty hung up as Vector placed his phone on a night stand, sighing as he relaxed.


	31. Story 31

**(AN: Ughhuwuuuuu, I'm starting to run low of ideas XD it just happens when it comes to the end. Not to mention, I think I'm starting to get burnt out from all these stories. For people who have stories gone on for longer, I praise you man. Don't worry, you guys will see this story until the end. Just I may have to take anOTHER hiatus. Idk, we'll see. Anyway, story time to celebrate the week.**

 **Oh, and thank you for 2k views! You guys mean so much!)**

* * *

Story 31-

A Prophecy Come True

 _Bride of the Rich Nights makes a prediction about Espio's future_

 **(Notes - Ah, another past story! This one came to me last night while talking to a few friends. I decided I want to make this story take place before Transfer, but this has a scene that takes place after. I also wanted to use this story to give some world building to the historic districts of Northern Mobius. Considering I recently found out about a website where you can make maps, this doesn't help either.**

 **Anyway, I made a few new headcanons and locations here, mainly a name for the villages for the other clans. You may recognize the name for the Raiju clan's village if you've read Kinjirareta Ai, while on the other hand, the names for the Yangu and Gossamer clans respectively come from the words 'future' and 'moon'. Meanwhile, the town featured in this story comes from the word 'leader'. Not to mention, there's also the children of Bride of the Rich Nights and Endless Reach, who actually I headcanon Endless Reach having 2, but only one featured here. Only Bride to not have a child is Conquering Storm.**

 **Finally, the final headcanon goes to the Yangu clan, where I headcanon the people there being known for fortune telling and future reading.**

 **...**

 **that was a lot of detail huh?**

 **Anyway, begins before Transfer, ends a few weeks after Transfer)**

* * *

The town of Rīdā is known for being an important village to the people of the Gojo, Hirunotsuka, Mirai, and Kasei villages. It's importance was that this was the village the four brides of each village respectively, Bride of the Constant Vigil, Bride of the Conquering Storm, Bride of the Rich Nights, and Bride of the Endless Reach, would meet (as such, only people related to the clan houses could live there). The four Brides would meet every two months, discussing plans for the future, as well the status of the historic districts and their villages. It was also a time for the children of each clan house to meet each other.

A 5 year old Shami had become quick friends with the daughter of Bride of the Endless Reach and the son of Bride of the Rich Nights. On the other hand, a 17 year old Espio was quite awkward around the apprentice of Bride of the Conquering Storm. It was so weird how the other brides made the very rare joke about him marrying the lynx girl in the future. Not that he didn't mind her company; it was just that he didn't see her that way…

Around the time the meeting between the Brides was done, the four stayed around for a short time, allowing the children from the other houses to interact between each other. Espio found himself in front of Bride of the Rich Nights, the bat drinking green tea while levitating a crystal ball in the other.

 _"Have you heard about my abilities, Espio?"_ The bat asked her.

Espio nodded. Something everyone in the dojo of Bride of the Rich Nights was known for were their seer abilities. Being able to see into the future and make predictions was just one of the four powers when it came to the clan houses.

 _"Then perhaps you would like me to test them out on you. Would you like to see a glimpse into your future?"_

The chameleon nodded his head. No prediction Bride of the Rich Nights gave was wrong. He only wondered what it could be.

 _"Then, place your hand on this crystal ball, and let's see…"_

Espio did as what he was told, placing his hand onto the ball as Bride of the Rich Nights stared into the red smoke now forming inside of it.

 _"Crystal ball, symbol of the Rich Nights, use your powers to show the future of the one before us! Gods in the heavens, lend this ball your strength!"_

An image suddenly formed.

 _"Ah… yes, I see it! I see… a reptile. A large one, strong, muscular, and tall. Perhaps a crocodile? Or an alligator? And I see… your life being changed by this reptile, Espio… O-Oh! The spirits… they leave me…"_

Bride of the Rich Nights looked at Espio. _"Now you know. It seems a reptile you will meet in your future will change your life. But whom?"_

Espio asked the same question to himself.

* * *

 **A FEW YEARS LATER**

It was another meet between the four houses, the first one Espio had been to since he had come back from Mobius U. It was strange coming back to them, knowing everyone was older by then.

Before the meeting between Constant Vigil, Conquering Storm, Rich Nights, and Endless Reach began, Espio spotted the bat bride, covered in her pink kimono and vail around her mouth. He then began to remember the prediction she had made those few years ago.

Somewhat excited, the fuchsia reptile ran up to Bride of the Rich Nights.

 _"Bride of the Rich Nights!"_

He had to prevent himself from hugging the woman, which would no doubt cause a scene. The bat noticed the chameleon.

 _"Ah, Espio. It's nice to see you have come back from your trip in the outside world,"_ She said.

 _"Yes yes, anyway, Rich Nights, thank you!"_

 _"Thank you? For what?"_

 _"That prediction you made years ago, about the reptile that would change my life. It happened… thank you."_

The Bride was taken off guard as Espio walked off. She didn't know it would happen so soon. Was it really someone in the outside world the reptile she saw in the crystal ball? The gods couldn't have made this happen… could they?

 _"I… may need to look into my crystal ball once this is done…"_


	32. Story 32

**(AN: Ooh, boy! Only three more stories until the finale! Unfortunately this story isn't going to end the same day Transfer ended (that would be super cool tho), but that's okay! Let's get on with it!)**

* * *

Story 32-

A Change in Life

 _A look in how Vector and Espio inspired each other after so long._

 **Notes- This story's concept came from my loving friend cosmictruffle, while I happened to add onto this one. Honestly, in some ways I liked how this turned out because it seems very believable. I also had to do research in how football's are made. Trust me, I forgot how entertaining How It's Made was.**

 **Takes place a year after Transfer (specifically, the summer before Vector starts his senior year of College).**

* * *

"Vector! Your dinner is going to get cold if you stay up there!"

There was no reply as the female crocodile sighed.

"He's still doin' mediation, isn't he?" Vector's father asked.

"Yeah, he is. It's nice he found a new thing to do, but around dinner time?" Vector's mother replied.

"Yeah, I get whacha mean. I wonder where the boy got it from…"

"I asked him about it and he said he got it from his roommate during his sophomore year."

"The chameleon kid he told us about?"

"Same one."

"Hmm… I wonder… Does he see anythin' in 'im?"

"How should I know? He's a complete stranger to us. And even then, Vector told us by the time he'd be done with school for sophomore year; he'd be back in his home country."

"Guess you gotta point, Martha… Oh well, he's a grown adult now, he can live his life how he wishes to. I guess it's something we should have expected, Martha."

While the two reptiles conversed, Vector got up from the floor, finished with his meditation. He exhaled, then placed back on his shirt and socks. The crocodile opened the door, saying loudly; "Mom! Dad! I'm comin' down now!"

As he reached the dinner table, Vector only hoped that Espio was proud of the meditation he was doing.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN NORTHERN MOBIUS**

Leather and rubber.

Espio was thankful the Gossamer clan had these two materials (and a large abundance of them too). He had failed so many times trying to make what he had been trying to make for the past few weeks.

This was his eleventh attempt, and slowly, Espio found himself getting closer and closer to finishing up his project.

"Almost there…"

Espio sewed up the remaining open hole with a thick white string, seeing it close open. The chameleon pumped it up with air as he held it tightly in his hands.

"Ah-ha! I did it!"

In his hands, he held his own handmade football. With the help of Valdez, and the memory of seeing a football back in Mobius U, he was finally able to make one of his own. Perhaps he could teach Shami how to play, maybe even his mother.

"Or perhaps…"

* * *

All the children of the Gojo village sat by the rice fields near the village, Espio holding the ball.

 _"I have you here today children to introduce you to a game I learned about while in the outside world,"_ The chameleon said. Immediately, all the children began to pipe up with questions.

 _"Now now, children. We must save the questions for later. For now, I'm going to teach you how to play, so we can all enjoy a recreational activity. Now, I don't know everything about it, but what I do know is that you need two teams, and an equal amount of players. How it goes is…"_

Espio went on to explain everything he knew about football from watching Vector's games. While he knew he only had some of it, it didn't matter. After all, this wasn't professional. The children also had plenty of questions to ask, such as _'how far should we run?', 'when do we know who's the winner?',_ etc. Espio was happy enough to explain it into more indepth.

 _"Now, let's split up into teams!"_

The children split up into two teams of an equal number. They got into the position Espio told them to be in as one of the children, a lizard, held the football.

"And… begin!"

The lizard handed the football to his friend as he began to run off towards the other side. The cries of _'Pass it to me! Pass it to me!'_ were heard everywhere. He could see the children really getting into the game. The lizard's friend scored a 'touchdown' as everyone got back into their positions.

 _"For newcomers, they understand the game more than I did…"_ Espio thought to himself.

They had nearly played for an hour before Espio ultimately tallied up the results, the second team being the winners.

 _"Good work! If you'd like, on Saturdays in the afternoon, we can play again. You can bring your families too if you'd like."_

All the children were filled with glee.

 _"Now let's return to the village."_

As everyone walked back, Espio looked at his football, wondering if Vector would be proud of him introducing his sport to the people of his village.


	33. Story 33

**(AN: Oh boy, I got a story I enjoyed writing! I should do more humor based fic honestly...**

 **Also before I end off this AN, mormar1, I saw your request, but I'm sorry to say I will have to deny it under the prerequisite that something like that was already in the original Transfer. I'm sorry :( but don't worry, you can request something else!** **)**

* * *

Story 33-

Disadvantages

 _A montage of Espio trying to play college sports_

 **Notes- Another story's concept made by cosmictruffle! Now, we've seen Espio be pretty OP before. After all, he's taken on 5 football players at once and won, managed to learn a language fluently in just a couple of MONTHS, etc etc. But... the idea for this story was, what if that wasn't the case?**

 **Now to me, Espio is athletic, just not like BUFF BUFF like Vector and the like, so it's not that he can't do it because he's not physical, but more so he doesn't know. Poor poor child.**

* * *

"Vector…" Espio said, walking up in front of him as the crocodile lay on his bed. He took off one side of his headphones.

"Hm? Whud up?" Vector asked.

"I… I want to join a sport!"

Vector shot up. "Huh? W-Whaddya mean?"

"I… want to join a sport. I want to be like you and be 'athletic'."

The large green reptile looked at the chameleon for a second before laughing.

"What's funny?" Espio asked.

"Esp… I think ya are NO where near ready fer college sports. NO WHERE."

"I mean… what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Sometimes Espio really needed to learn how to shut up.

The first sport he decided to try out was basketball. Upon arriving, practice had already begun and the coach simply looked at the chameleon, saying 'Uhh… you're a LITTLE late my chameleon friend.'

Having never played the sport, it took him nearly 20 minutes to get his uniform on (due to it being too large), then being ostracized for being the shortest person on the team, and by the end of it all, did so poorly, the chameleon found himself headfirst through the basketball hoop. Vector face palmed throughout the entirety.

Needless to say, Espio quit after the first day.

* * *

The next sport the transfer student tried was swimming.

…

It took only about a second in the water to realize he couldn't swim.

* * *

 **SPRING SEASON**

"Okay… I'm going to try this again! It'll go well for me this time!" Espio said, writing down his name for golf. It seemed like an easy sport. All he had to do was swing a stick at a ball until it got into a hole. How hard could it be?

On the day of tryouts, Espio was ready. It was his turn to show the coach what he had. Holding the club in his hands, he swinged it as hard as he could.

Unsurprisingly, all of his shots got him out, and nowhere near the hole.

"Why did I lose?!" The chameleon said, frustrated. "I thought I was supposed to hit the ball as hard as I could!"

"Erm… Espio?" Rotor said, going up to swing. "That's… not how the game works."

* * *

"If this one doesn't do it for me… I don't know what will…"

Track and Field seemed easy enough. He just had to run. After all, running was a part of his daily training, both as a ninja, and to keep up cardiovascular strength.

Wearing his uniform, his slender muscles were visible. Vector watched from the bench, oogling eyes at the chameleon.

"Oh Chaos does he look cute in that…" The crocodile muttered to himself.

"Alright, kiddies!" The coach of the track team, Coach Zazz, one of the six Zeti who worked at Mobius U, called out. "It's time for our track meet. Now, this is our last one before we have to face off against Crisis City U's track team. And you know that new Swifty the Shrew guy-"

Already Sonic began to growl.

"…anyway, we gotta get ready! Anyway, we know your places, people! Let's start with long distance."

Everyone got into place as Espio looked for a lane. However, before he could, he saw it was entirely full.

"3… 2… 1… and-"

The coach blew the whistle as everyone went speeding off, Sonic faster than the other kids there. Confused, Espio walked over to the coach.

"Erm… excuse me, I signed up for this long distance. Why aren't I running?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, new kid right? We're out of spots for long distance. Don't worry, I got a place JUST for you.

That place turned out to be shot put.

Vector looked on in horror as Espio barely was able to lift the heavy object in his hands.

 _"E-Espio can't do shot put! He doesn't have enough upper body strength fer that!"_ Vector thought to himself.

The coach blew the whistle as the chameleon, whom isn't used to lifting heavy objects (unlike Vector), threw it as hard as he could.

The referee walked over to it and calculated the distance between it and Espio.

"5.94 meters!"

Vector sighed.

* * *

An annoyed Espio laid his head on the desk back at the dorm. Again, he quit after the first day.

"I give up… I'm never going to become a star athlete like you, Vector…"

"Hey! What made ya wanna say ya wanna do this to become a 'star athlete'?"

"I… I wanted to do this for fun, and to see how sports are like. I just… can't do it."

Vector frowned as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Espio. Lemme tell ya somethin'. I always wasn't good at football. I sucked at it the first time I played. But, I got better as I continued playin'. The thing is… sports ain't fer everybody, Espio."

"So what does that mean?"

"Nothin' really. We all have our things we're good at. If anythin', I think yer better off bein' a little ninja then tryin' to become the next football star."

Vector scratched Espio's muzzle as the chameleon grinned. "Yeah… I guess you're right. The life of being a ninja is more for me."

"There ya go! Now c'mon, dinner's aboutta start, and I think imma be generous tonight and treat ya to whatever."

"Vector… you shouldn't have…"

"Consider it mah pity reward."

The crocodile held out his hand as Espio took it, getting off the chair as the two of them left their dorm to go eat.


	34. Story 34

**(AN: Oh my god, I'm sorry this is so late. I didn't even except this story to be so long, but here we are at 9k words, the longest story period! Wow, what is this, a chapter of A Deal or No Deal?**

 **Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy. I loved making this story either, and it definitely added more to the four characters of Transfer. Oh, and just to let you guys know, there'll only be 2 more stories left. Next one is the second to last one, so enjoy!**

* * *

Story 34-

Beach Spring Break Fun Buddies

 _Vector, Espio, Knuckles, and Mighty spend the spring break week at the beach._

 **Notes - This story's concept also came from the talented Miguelisasir, in fact, when he brought it up, we talked about it for a WHILE. That's why there's so much in the story. Some of the concepts I mentioned here I had thought up in the original Transfer, while others are completely new.**

 **Speaking of Transfer, much like the Spring Music Festival, this really should have been in the original Transfer. Also, so this doesn't contradict the music festival story, this takes place the week before that story.**

* * *

Knuckles pounded on the door. "Vector? Espio? Are you guys done?!"

"In a minute, Knux! We're still packin'! We'll be out in a minute."

The echidna and armadillo sighed. It was the day before the start of their spring break, and for the occasion, the three athletes booked a rather cheap hotel to spend their week-long vacation to spend at the beach. They had spent all summer saving up as much money as possible (Mighty got a summer job at a gas station while Knuckles did lifeguard duty at the local pool, meanwhile Vector helped out his father at his lumberjack job), and they were determined to make the best of it. However, they needed to get to the hotel before 8pm.

The door finally opened, revealing Vector (wearing a white shirt, khaki pants, and sandals) and Espio (wearing his usual kimono, but had on sandals too). The two reptiles carrying their luggage in their hands, and the crocodile held bag in his other hand.

"Well there you guys are!" Mighty said. "What took so long?"

"Sorry Might, we got set back cuz Sally did dorm check," Vector replied. "Anyway, ya guys ready?!"

"Hell yeah! Have been since the start of April!" Knuckles said.

"So… you sure we got everything?" Mighty asked.

"Everything's packed!" Vector replied.

"Mighty, you asked that SO many times back at the dorm it's not funny."

As the four started walking, Espio felt nervous. He didn't know what a beach was, or any of the things Vector talked about. Not to mention… why did they want to bring him? Sure, he WAS dating the crocodile, but they didn't have to do this. Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty went as far as to convince Valdez to bring him along.

 _"I don't know what I'm talking about…"_ The chameleon thought. _"Yes… I should try to enjoy this 'vacation'. After all… my friends are here with me."_

* * *

The group headed towards Knuckles' car, a rather large Jeep. The echidna unlocked the door as he opened the trunk, placing his luggage into it. Everyone else did the same, Mighty closing it once all four bags were in there. The four got into the car as the large green reptile opened up his bag.

"Alright boys, I loaded up on snacks and drinks from the vending machine the night before. So let's enjoy this shit 'till the cows come home!" Vector said, pulling out a cola and a bag of hot fries. Mighty and Knuckles already dipped their hands into the snack bag as Espio looked to see what was inside. He decided to go with something called a 'honey bun'.

Knuckles started up the car, putting it in reverse, then in drive as he pulled out from the school's parking garage and onto the road. The armadillo turned on the echidna's GPS, which stated that there was 10 hours from the school to the hotel in Eastern Mobius.

"Buckle up boys, it's gonna be a fun ride!" Mighty said.

"Yo Might, get the Aux cord!" Vector said. The wrestler nodded as he got the cord, hooking it up to Knuckles' phone and going to the music app. Placing it on shuffle, a rap song began to play as the three athletes began to sing along.

Meanwhile, Espio stared out the window. Eastern Mobius… that's where all the beaches were, as explained to by Vector. Eastern Mobius… a new land…

It was strange, for someone who had never even step foot outside of his village until Valdez told him about Mobius U to not only be in Central Mobius, but now Eastern. For someone who thought the world around him was just Gojo… Espio wanted to see all of it now.

He took a bite of his honey bun, enjoyed the sweet taste, and then swallowed.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

The group were finally in Eastern Mobius, driving to their hotel. Currently, Mighty was driving (the three athletes switched every three hours), and Espio and Knuckles were fast asleep.

Vector had his hand on his chin, looking out the window. In just a few hours, they would be arriving to their destination, and then, their week of fun would begin.

And speaking of fun…

The crocodile looked over to where Espio was sleeping, and smiled at the sight.

"I hope ya have a lot of fun on this trip, Esp…" He whispered to himself.

All of a sudden, Vector stopped himself when he saw his hand getting closer towards Espio's stationary one. He pulled it back, hoping that Mighty didn't see.

He shook his head. Maybe when they were alone they could get in some 'quality time'.

* * *

At last, the group finally made it to the hotel. The four got their luggage from the trunk, and then shut it as Knuckles locked the car. They made it towards the lobby, the echidna showing the attendee the receipt of the room.

"Okay okay, the echidna party," The skunk attendee said. "Your room is 343. Here's your key, sir."

"Thanks!"

As the three checked in, Espio looked around his surroundings. He had never been in… what did Vector call it? A hotel?

"Espio!" Mighty called out. The chameleon turned towards him as he went over to the group. Vector pressed the up button for the elevator. Seconds later, the doors swung open as the four went inside. Upon the doors closing, Espio's claustrophobia began to come to life. With nearly four people with luggage in hands inside a small elevator, it was natural why the chameleon was afraid.

Fortunately, the nightmare was over after only a few seconds as the doors swung open on the third floor. Everyone got out as they began to look for room 343. Knuckles was able to find it, right next to the ice machine on the floor. He took out his card key and swiped it, allowing entrance for the group.

As Vector turned on the lights, the four was able to see their room; two beds, a large TV, a fridge and a microwave, nightstand and phone, working AC, and on their left, a bathroom.

"Me 'n Espio call window bed!" Vector said. Mighty groaned.

"I wanted window bed…" The armadillo whined.

The crocodile and chameleon set their stuff down by their bed, getting onto the rather comfy bed.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think we should head to bed early," Vector said. "We got lots to do tomorrow."

"By lots to do you mean have as much fucking fun as possible, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Hell yeah," Vector took off his headphones. "So let's get some rest."

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The four woke up early that morning, feeling rather refreshed. As Knuckles, Mighty, and Vector were shirtless (the red echidna specifically nude), they placed back on whatever morning clothes they had on and went downstairs for breakfast.

Awaiting them was a container full of donut holes, mini muffins, slices of bread and bagels, sausage links, mini omelets, fruit, cereal, coffee, milk, and fruit juice. Never had so many tasty things been on Espio's plate before, and he made sure to get one of each thing. The chameleon even went as far to go for a second helping of a donut hole and some more toast.

After breakfast, everyone made the bed, brushed their teeth, took a shower, and got dressed as they would go to the beach today. As Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty put on shirts and shorts, Espio found himself with a pair provided by his boyfriend (it was apparently from when he was in elementary school). It felt so strange, not wearing his usual kimono, but it was Vector's idea…

Getting their bags containing what they needed, the four headed out the hotel as Vector put sunglasses on his forehead.

"Now we really look like tourists."

Mighty and Knuckles laughed as Espio grinned.

* * *

When the four finally arrived to the beach, they saw mobians of all genders and body types walk around the sandy beach. Vector began to chuckle.

"We're finally here! Time to enjoy the day!" The quarterback said.

"Time to be referred to as a beach hunk by the ladies~" Knuckles said, clicking his tongue.

Vector turned to face Espio, and mouthed the words; "I'm sure yer gonna be happy seein' me strut around shirtless."

The chameleon's face lit up.

"Let's go change first," Mighty said. The three athletes and the transfer student walked over to the changing rooms, stepping on the sand for the first time. Espio looked down.

"Err… Vector? What's this yellow stuff on the ground?" He asked.

"Oh, that's sand. Ya find them all the time on beaches, but I guess ya probably never have been to a beach, have ya?"

Espio shook his head.

When they entered, only three doors were open, and quickly, Vector, Knuckles and Mighty took them. This left Espio alone on the bench.

Was he really going to have to be shirtless in nothing more than these… beach shorts? It wasn't bad if he was alone, or with people he trusted… but the people on the beach were people he didn't know. It made him feel out of place, with skinny small him next to large, muscular men.

Mobians went in and out from the stalls as soon after, Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty exited the room. What caught Espio off guard was Vector's 'swimwear'. It was nothing more than a black speedo, and a rather _tight_ one too. He wasn't the only one to notice it too.

"Vector… what the hell is that?" Knuckles asked.

"What? It's mah swimsuit!" The crocodile replied.

"Vector, that is… quite possibly the GAYEST thing I've seen you wear, and I've seen the jockstrap image on your Instagram."

Oh, how could Espio forget THAT.

Before he could think of anymore dirty thoughts, Espio went into an empty stall, mustered up courage, and took off his shirt as he placed his orange swim trunks on. He exited the stall to see the three athletes waiting for him.

"You didn't take too long, Espio." Mighty said. "That's not a bad thing though. Anyway, let's go guys!"

The four exited out the dressing room, and that's when the chameleon's self-consciousness came back. He placed his arms over his chest, not wanting anyone to look at him. Vector however, took note of this.

"What's wrong, Espio?"

"I just… I feel out of place here…"

"Because yer from Northern Mobius?"

"Yes… that and look at you and Knuckles and Mighty, well built, muscular men. What am I? Purely skinny."

Vector looked somewhat cross. "Espio… ya should never feel that way 'bout yer body. Yer body is perfect the way it is. And ya know what? I love ya regardless, no matter what body type. No one's gonna think bad 'bout ya because of that, and if they do, they're gonna have to talk to me first. Okay?"

Espio was taken aback. He simply nodded as he felt… emotional. Touched in a way only Vector could do.

He puffed up his chest, and relaxed, getting closer and closer to the water. As they did, they walked by some rather… _large_ breasted women, who took off their sunglasses and whistled.

"Damn, what hunks!" One said. Knuckles turned around and winked.

"I like that crocodile the most," The other said. When Espio heard this, he felt a twinge of jealousy. He looked back for a brief moment before getting an idea. A rather mischievous one at that.

The chameleon turned around, looked at the women straight in the eye, and then placed his arm around Vector's waist, wording to them 'He's mine'.

As Espio turned around, he couldn't help but chuckle at himself. Never had he done anything his mother would have surely thought of as 'petty' or 'rude', but it felt rather great.

Finally, the four reached the water as Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty immediately dived in, the crocodile going underwater as the echidna and armadillo swam forward. Espio on the other hand, sat by the edge of the water, relaxing as he felt the waves of the water tickle his feet.

Suddenly, he was distracted as Knuckles called his name.

"Espio! Come on in, the water's great!"

Remembering when he joined the swimming team and how he couldn't swim period, the chameleon shook his hand.

"Oh, no no, I'm fine, really."

Vector eyed the chameleon before walking up to him, crouching down to his height.

"Espio… I know ya can't swim, as I learned from when ya joined the swim team, but ya know what? I can teach ya."

Espio looked at the water, seeing the blueness of the waves move back and forth as mobians swam.

"Err…"

"Don't worry, Espio. I promise to hold ya the entire time."

"Well… okay."

"That's the spirit. C'mon!"

Vector took Espio's hand as he slowly brought him into the water. As soon as it went over his feet, he already began to freak out. The crocodile could feel him tense up.

"Espio… yer okay. We're not even in the water yet."

"I-I know! It's just…"

"Ya never did this while in Northern Mobius. Right?"

The chameleon nodded his head.

"Well, don't be scared! Yer a fierce guy, Espio. Ya can do this."

Espio nodded again as the two went deeper. Espio could feel his feet lifting up from the ground.

"Don't worry, Espio. Yer floatin' in the water, that's good. I still gotcha, so don't worry. Now, try kickin' yer legs. Extend 'em out, like that… Yeah, that's good! Now kick!"

The transfer student kicked his legs as the crocodile still held him.

"Whoop! Watch out fer the current!"

As Vector continued his swimming lesson, Knuckles and Mighty watched from afar.

"Does Espio not know how to swim?" The echidna asked.

"Guess not," Mighty replied. "It looks like those two are gonna take a long while."

"Yeah, I guess so- Mighty, what the hell are you doing?!"

The armadillo, who put his hand under the water and rubbed across Knuckles' abs, close to his swimming trunks, looked at the defensive tackler.

"I-I… you know, thought since Vector and Espio were taking their sweet ol' time, we could have a little fun."

"First, you rubbing across my abs, hot when a girl does it, but you? Well, let's just say I start to believe you aren't as straight as I thought. Second, not here you bimbo!"

"Oh, I'M not straight, Mr. 'I –fuck-Mighty-the-Armadillo-when-I'm-horny'-"

"Hey, that's different!"

Meanwhile, as Espio was getting the hang of swimming, the chameleon paddling to the crocodile, the quarterback looked back to Knuckles and Mighty, both trying to splash salty ocean water on themselves.

"They're gettin' along so well."

* * *

After some time in the ocean, the four decided to get out the water and made their next plan to go to the jacuzzi, at least, not before they grabbed a bite to eat.

By the ocean was a cabana themed outdoor restaurant, complete with a bar. Heading there, the four sat down at the bar as the cook took their orders. Vector decided on the signature 'volcano burger', meanwhile both Knuckles and Mighty went for the steak topped with chili con carne, and finally, Espio decided on grilled salmon with potato soup. The three athletes had light beer, and the chameleon went with simple water.

Waiting for their food to cook by the chef just a few feet away, a bartender quickly served the three athletes. Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty thanked the bartender as they drank away. Espio was served his water as the crocodile put his attention on the TV above the shelf full of wine and alcohol.

"Oh, c'mon! Avery's doin' so bad this game!" Vector complained.

"That's just one game. Cribbins has been awful the whole season," Knuckles replied.

"Oh don't get me started on Cribbins, like CHAOS. Two years ago? Guy always made the final touchdown. Now? Crap crap crap, and did I mention crap?" Mighty added. The two other athletes laughed.

Espio on the other hand, looked out at the sea, letting the three have their conversation about football. He was only cut off by Vector, who tapped his shoulders.

"Hey, Espio! Ya havin' a great time?" He asked.

"O-Oh! Why yes!"

"That's awesome! Trust me, we're gonna have so much fun this entire time, yer gonna go back to Northern Mobius and wish ya were back here!"

Espio turned red softly as he touched his arm.

Soon after, the food was prepared and served as the four began to dig in. Vector put globs of ketchup on his burger as he chewed away, Mighty and Knuckles cutting their steak and eating away each bit they cut, and Espio started off with his potato soup, enjoying the taste of it before going to his salmon.

After lunch, the three paid for their meal, and decided to walk along the beach to lower their food so they could go into the Jacuzzi. Espio spotted a group of children making some sort of structure out of sand, and tapped Vector's shoulder.

"Vector, what are they doing?" The chameleon said, pointing to the children.

"Oh, they're making sand castles," The crocodile replied.

"You can make castles out of sand?! And not only that, you can make things out of sand?!"

"Well, not HUGE HUGE castles, but just small ones. Here, I'll show ya. Err… where's a bucket, where's a bucket."

Vector noticed a tub full of toys for the children as he found a bucket. He walked over to the sand and scooped some of it up, then placed it on the ground and pulled it back up. Knuckles rolled his eyes playfully.

"Sand castles, my favorite past time when I went to the beach as a kid."

Meanwhile, Espio was incredibly amazed; he looked around the 'castle' in pure awe.

"How… how did you do something like that?!"

Vector grinned.

"It's like seein' a little kid do this fer the first time."

"There's always a first time for everything," Mighty said.

Knuckles nodded, before he gasped. "OH MY GOD, GUYS GUYS. While we're here, while we're here, listen up. We need to reenact that one Vine we love so much."

"Ohh! Yer talkin' 'bout that one, right?"

"The one we send in the group chat for a guaranteed laugh?" Mighty asked.

The echidna nodded.

And so, after burying the armadillo in a large amount of sand, Vector pulled out his phone.

"Vector, c'mon, start recording!" The armadillo said.

"I gotcha man! And, begin!"

"I… uh, oh yeah!"

Vector pressed stop.

"Might! Don't fuck it up!"

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot! Let's just start it over."

The crocodile sighed before pressing play.

"I am the the sand guardian, guardian of the sand," Mighty said. Knuckles quickly ran and dropped near the large hill of sand.

"CHAOS QUIVERS BEFORE HIM!"

Vector quickly pressed stop as he ran behind Mighty, pressing record yet again at an angle showing the wrestler from behind.

"FUCK OFF!" He yelled loudly, causing people to stare at them. Vector hit stop as he and Knuckles cracked up laughing, getting Mighty out from the sand pit they made.

"Oh mah god, I gotta post this on Instagram when we get back to the hotel," The crocodile said.

"Did you see everybody's face, like chaos Mighty, that's the loudest I've heard you!" Knuckles added.

"Hey, in the moment, it's what you do."

Espio awkwardly went along with the three athletes. "Ha ha ha… so, what are we laughing at?"

* * *

Finally, the four found themselves at the Jacuzzi.

Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty immediately were relaxed as soon as they got in; however, Espio was a different story. With the bubbling hot water, it felt like his scales were on fire.

 _"How could anyone grow accustomed to this?!"_ He thought while frowning.

"How's this feel, Espio?" The crocodile asked, sighing happily.

"Too hot…" Espio replied, frowning.

"Too hot? Oh right, yer not used to this, are ya?"

"It shows."

"Well, perhaps I can make it a 'little hotter'."

"W-What are you implying?!"

Then, Espio felt it; Vector's hand on his thigh. Espio was redder than before. Knuckles and Mighty were too busy talking amongst each other to even realize what was going on.

Just before the crocodile could slide his hands higher, he pulled it back immediately when a male boar and his wife entered. The two sat together as Espio turned to his boyfriend.

"You're quite frisky and touchy, you know that?" He said.

"Ah yeah, but ya know ya love it, right?" The large green reptile replied.

"Right you are…"

"Ah, c'mere, babe."

Vector held Espio by the neck, the transfer student hoping no one saw him.

And if they weren't, he very much enjoyed what he was doing at the moment.

* * *

After spending some more time at the beach, the group headed back to the hotel for the evening. As Knuckles turned on the TV to put on the movie channel, Mighty flipped through a flier of locations and restaurants near the hotel.

"We could simply order a pizza," Vector suggested, a card by the phone on the bedstand having a number for a pizza delivery place.

"Hmm… I dunno, I'm not really feeling pizza tonight."

"Get the fuck outta mah room," Vector said jokingly, pointing at the door. Mighty laughed as he put his arms up.

"Okay fine, geez," He said, playing along. The armadillo went out of the room as Espio looked angrily at Vector.

"Vector! Did you actually kick Mighty out because he didn't want pizza?!" He scolded.

"Esp, it's just a joke. See?"

Vector got up from the bed and opened the door revealing Mighty at the doorway, still reading the restaurants.

"Ooh! How about this Southern Mobius chicken restaurant!" He said. "Offering both fried and grilled chicken, curly fries, fried cornbread, beans, etc etc…"

"That sounds pretty amazing," Knuckles said, turning his head towards the armadillo.

"Southern Mobius food is soo good…" Vector reflected, placing his hand on his chin. "Yeah, let's head there tonight. Is it cheap?"

"Yeah, looks like it," Mighty said.

"Then I guess we found dinner!"

"Well, can't I watch this movie first?" Knuckles said.

"Knux, are ya serious?!"

"I'm sorry! It's just I need to know what happened to Hana's lover!"

The three looked at the red echidna weirdly.

"What? Can a guy be into his romance movies every once in a while?"

"Knux… ya are aware we are TOTALLY gonna make fun of ya fer this, right?"

Knuckles sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's head out now so I can save myself the embarrassment."

Vector and Espio got off from the bed as Knuckles turned off the TV, everyone leaving the room as they headed out for dinner.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Unlike the previous day, the three athletes slept in until almost 10. Espio on the other hand, was up at 6, had time to finish an hour of meditation, get breakfast, and finish a 340 page book until the time Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty woke up.

After everyone had breakfast, they wondered what to do next. Knuckles pulled up a map of the area, finding any place perfect for tourists sans the beach.

"Hmm… there's a movie theater here. I'm hoping they got the new Werehog movie there," he said.

"You mean the horror blood-fests that are awesome as hell?" Vector said.

"We should watch it here if we got the chance," Mighty added.

"Oh, but what's this? A sports center store?" Knuckles said.

"…I think you know where we're going to now."

* * *

As Knuckles pulled up to the large sports center store, they saw a sign that said 'GOING OUT OF BUISNESS SALE". Vector looked at Mighty and Knuckles before looking at the sign yet again.

"Guys I think I just felt mah wallet cry out."

The three athletes quickly got out from the car and almost ran into the store, Espio following behind them slowly.

When they arrived, many shoppers were there, finding whatever they could.

"Looks like we got here when some of the good stuff is still here!" Vector said. "Imma look for football stuff!"

"Same here!" Knuckles said, following behind Vector.

"I need to see if they have any stopwatches. I need one to count how long I should weightlift…" Mighty mused aloud.

Espio on the other hand, looked around to see what was available. Golf balls, boxing gloves, soccer cleats, nothing out of the ordinary.

That was until Espio noted a pair of roller skates. He walked over to them and picked them up.

"What is this?"

The chameleon spun the wheels a few times before he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Espio turned around to see Vector. The large green reptile holding a pair of black and yellow cleets, and a facemask designed specifically for crocodiles.

"Roller skates?" He asked. "Ooh man, I remember when I had these as a kid."

"Roller… sk-skates? That's what these are called?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's their name. What, ya gettin' this or somethin'? I dunno where ya could use this. Pretty sure campus bans stuff like this."

"Well, I just saw it but it… looked so interesting. How do you move around with that?"

"Ya don't. It's like a skateboard on yer feet."

Now what on Mobius was a skateboard?! Espio simply looked confused, and it was clear to Vector.

"Yeah, ya probably dunno what a skateboard is. Here, lemme show ya. Take off yer shoes."

Espio did so, and placed his feet into the roller skates. Immediately however, he fell and his hard onto the floor. A few people looked over as Vector got the transfer student back to his feet.

"Yeah… I dun think yer ready yet-"

"No. I… I want this. I will learn how to use and master these…"

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Vector tilted his head to the side.

"Positive."

"Well, okay… anyway, let's go find Knux and Mighty and pay fer this stuff."

* * *

After paying for everything, the four decided to head over to the movie theater to watch the new Werehog horror movie as Mighty suggested. While Espio found it far too gory for his tastes, and even at times a little too scary (he buried his face into Vector's shoulder at least once during a rather disgusting scene in which the Werehog of the movie ate someone alive), he still found it enjoyable, more enjoyable that he was with his boyfriend and his friends.

After the movie, Vector decided to get a small snack to go as the four went back to the hotel, wondering what to even do for the rest of the day.

"Wish this place hadda gym. I think I've already gained a few pounds," The crocodile mused back at the hotel.

"Well maybe getting those taffies from the movie theater didn't help," Knuckles commented.

"Hey! I'll have ya know that A. those things are delicious, and B. even then, I'm the buffest and biggest outta everyone!"

As Vector and Mighty had a minor argument, Knuckles along with Espio looked for more things to do on the echidna's phone.

"We could go to the beach again," Espio said.

"Yeah… but we already went yesterday. How about we do something different tonight, and then tomorrow, we can head out to the beach?"

"Hm… I see. Well, now what?"

"Hold on, I'm going to see if there's any events going on here."

Knuckles typed away at his phone, scrolling down to see what was available. One of the first things he saw made him stop.

"Holy crap…"

"What? What's up, Knux?" Vector asked.

"Apparently, there's a carnival here, it's open until midnight. Guys?"

"Hell yeah! Canival time-"

"What's a carnival?"

It was something the three always forgot; Espio wasn't like them. He didn't grow up around the same people like they did, did the same things like they did, etc. The chameleon was someone of a completely different background.

But that didn't mean he couldn't learn what it was.

* * *

And so, walking to the boardwalk carnival around sunset (The group ended up getting lost as Mighty got the direction wrong), Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty grinned as they saw all the rides, games, and attractions in front of them.

"Espio, welcome to a carnival! A fun land of, well… fun!" Vector explained. The chameleon was taken by awe. He had never seen so many pretty lights and loud noises since the Halloween party, but this was different. It was everything the chameleon couldn't explain. It intimidated him to a degree even, but he couldn't help but be so fascinated by everything.

"Ha ha! I can tell yer just lookin' at everythin' in amazement!"

"Well c'mon, I wanna see if they have dunk the clown in here. I need my throwing arm to get better for next football season!" Knuckles said. The group began to walk along the boardwalk, Espio feeling like how he was when he first saw Mobius U; feeling like he needed 100 pair of eyes to see everything.

"Oh great gods, why is that wheel so big?!" Espio said, pointing to a ferris wheel.

"That's a ferris wheel, Espio. It basically spins around while you're in this gondola," Mighty explained. Espio went over to the gates and looked at it, stars in his eyes as he placed his hands on the railing.

"I… I want to get on it."

Knuckles chuckled.

"He's acting like a little kid during his first time at an amusement park," He said.

"Hey, it's not every day we see somethin' like this. Let's enjoy the most of it that we can," Vector whispered back.

It honestly was cute to see Espio experience a carnival for the first time. Since his local carnival was usually close by his house, the crocodile frequently went. It almost felt like seeing himself at a young age, first time taken to the carnival by his parents.

As the four waited in line, the gondola stopped as everyone got out from the ride. The guard opened the gate for the four as they walked towards two separate cars; Vector and Espio getting into one and Knuckles and Mighty getting into another. A few more people got into separate gondolas as the ride started. Vector helped Espio buckle up (as the chameleon still had a hard time doing so), as their gondola went slowly up.

The chameleon looked out from the window to see the ocean, the waves going back and forth. Espio's smile grew as he looked out the window. Meanwhile, Vector placed his hand onto the chameleon's own hand, causing him to tear his attention from the ocean to his boyfriend.

"Oh, yes Ve-"

He was cut off when the crocodile gave him a slight kiss. When he pulled back, the large green reptile said, 'its common fer couples to kiss while on a ferris wheel, y'know'. Winking, Espio started to stuttered before saying softly; 'Come here, Vector', going back to kiss him again.

After some time, the ride stopped as each passenger on all the gondolas were escorted off. Vector and Espio were let off first, then Knuckles and Mighty.

As they walked forwards, Vector took note of a stand selling shirts. He walked over to it, Espio, Knuckles, and Mighty following behind.

"Oh, hey there, man. See anything you like?" The attendee said. Vector looked at each shirt, until he noticed one specific shirt.

"Oh… oh mah Chaos. Knux? Mighty?" He said, picking it up. The two other athletes looked at it.

"Oh man…" Mighty said.

"This, we need this." Knuckles added.

And soon after, after paying for it and changing in front of the attendee (which garnered some whistles from behind them), Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty walked around in their new black sleeveless shirt that said 'I FLEXED AND THE SLEEVES EXPLODED'.

"Well, this is gonna garner some attention, and I'm ready for it," Knuckles said, hands behind his head. "Anyway, where to next?"

"I wonder if they got a roller coaster here…" Vector mused.

"They do," Mighty replied, pointing to the large roller coaster lit up with neon lights. Espio looked at it, squinting.

"Why… why are those train tracks so curvy and up high?!" Espio asked.

"That's… a roller coaster, Espio. Not a train. Well, it's KINDA like a train, uh, right?" Vector replied.

"Yeah...?" Mighty said in reply to Vector's statement, not understanding how he didn't know that.

"Well, anyway, let's ride that!" Knuckles said, the four walking to the line where the roller coaster started. Unfortunately, it seemed like many other people had the same thing in mind, and a long line was up for the coaster. Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty frowned at each other.

"Should we wait?" Vector asked.

"I don't have much of a problem with waiting," replied Espio.

"Yeah, same here, Espio," Mighty said.

"Alright, let's wait then," replied Vector. The four stood in line for quite some time, in fact, it was quite some time that Vector, Knuckles, Mighty, and Espio decided to fool around by taking selfies, uploading them to not only Instagram, but Snapchatting them to their friends.

It was a clever way to pass the time, as soon after the four were done; it was their turn to get into the coaster. They were all lead to the cart and sat down, the proper safety precautions done. Espio felt uncomfortable with a strap over his body, it made him feel weighed down. As he tried to shift in place, Vector stopped him.

"Uh uh uh, Espio. Don't do that," he said.

"Why not? This is uncomfortable…"

"Well, imagine if it came off during a ride that goes super, SUPER fast, and ya fell out of a ride that's at least more than 30 feet in the air. Tell me, would that sound pleasant?"

Espio stayed quiet, not wanting to imagine such a brutal scene.

"So, Vector… how do these work anyway? Is there something we have to do?

"Nah, we just gotta stay still, and enjoy the ride."

"Wait, stay stil-"

Before Espio could finish what he was going to say, the coaster began to take off. Espio got chills up his spine, not knowing what was going to happen next. The chameleon shut his eyes tight as the coaster began to speed up. It went downwards as some of the people on the coaster began to scream. No running he had done in Northern Mobius had been this fast. The wind blew in his face; it felt like all of his body parts was going to come out from him.

And yet…

He found it enjoyable.

As the coaster began to go up a steep hill, the transfer student waited excitedly wondered what would happen next. Vector looked over from where he was, seeing the ecstatic chameleon.

"Espio? Ya havin' a fun time?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am! Never have I felt so alive before!" He laughed.

To think this was the same chameleon that was emotionless and silent on the first day of term. It was astounding to Vector

The coaster went downwards at a fast rate, causing nearly everyone to scream, including Mighty. Yet, in the case of Espio, he was laughing. It made Vector smile on the inside while he was yelling on the outside.

The ride came to an end just minutes later, most people came out from it adrenaline pumped, but one looked sick. Vector put his fists in the air.

"Woo! That was awesome! What did ya guys think?" The quarterback said.

"Fast… totally fuckin' fast…" Mighty mused.

"Dude, that's the best thing though!" Knuckles argued. "Well, it was good, but not the best one we've ridden. What was that indoor one at the huge mall in Metal City?"

"Oh, the Body-Bender?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Espio? What did you think?"

The chameleon looked up at the coaster again, pointing up at it.

"Can we ride it again?"

* * *

After convincing Espio to not ride the coaster a second time, the four decided to see what else there was to do.

It was then that Espio found a game stand where bottles were stacked on each other.

"Step right up and try out your luck! Only three dollars! Come on, that's so cheap! I'm still ripping you off anyway but go on ahead! Try your luck!"

"Ooh! Ooh, Vector, let's try that!" Espio said, pointing at the booth and dragging the crocodile towards it by his arm.

"Err… well, those things are usually rigged, but… y'know what? I'll make an exception."

The four walked over to the booth, the attendee eying Espio.

"My, what strange clothes you have on," he said, looking at Espio's kimono.

"Oh, this? Yes, you could say I'm not really from around here," The chameleon replied, trying to make a joke.

"Well, come to try your luck?"

"Yes!"

"That's amazing to hear! Now, all you need to do it shoot down those bottles that are stacked on top of each other. All of them, though! And it's going to be with this baseball. You'll get three chances. First before anything else, I'll need 3 bucks for the game."

Vector pulled out his wallet and found a couple of bills. Handing it to Espio, the fuchsia reptile winked as he handed the booth manager the cash.

"Now there's something awesome I gotta tell you. If you get them all out on your first try, which I doubt, then you'll get the best prize immediately. AND, as an added bonus, I'll even give you back two dollars. How does that sound, kid?"

"That sounds… good."

"Excellent! Now, begin!"

Espio was handed a baseball as he began to look at the positioning of the bottles. He held the ball in his hand firmly, eyeing the bottles closely. There had to be SOMEWAY he could win first try. The man sounded unconvincing in how he thought everyone could win. Vector was right, this booth was rigged somehow.

And the chameleon was about to prove he can't be bested by even the largest of tricks.

Finding a good spot, Espio stuck his tongue out as he threw the ball as hard as he could. A brief _nyoom_ sound was heard as the attendee of the booth crouched down. He looked at the chameleon with fear.

"N-Never in my life of working here have I experienced something like that… Kid, you have a strength that I've never seen. One thing I'm gonna say though, if this is your first time playing a game like this, you must have luck by your side real good. Well, I'm keeping my promise. Pick any of the big prizes you want." The attendee took out a large pair of prongs.

Espio looked at each of the prizes with curiosity. He noticed a large bear with a heart on it.

 _"That would make a good present for Shami… I can just ask Valdez to bring it to her to Northern Mobius next time he goes,"_ The chameleon thought to himself. He pointed at it.

"That one."

"Alright, here you go, man."

The attendee brought down the large bear, then proceeded to take out two dollars.

"Have a good evening sir," Espio smiled, waving. The attendee, who was still in shock, simply groaned.

"Geeze, Espio! I didn't know you could do that!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah! That was amazing! Where'd you learn to throw that good?!" Mighty added.

Espio grinned; one of his training lessons at his Ninja Academy involved him throwing kunai knives as fast and as accurately as possible.

It was kind of funny, so many things in this part of Mobius he would have been able to do all because of his Ninja Training and his overall daily life. It only made him wonder what else he could be able to do.

"I want to do another game, Vector!" The transfer student said. "Like, uh… that one!"

Espio pointed at a stand where you threw darts at balloons. They went there, and Espio won that game too.

"Oh, and that one too!"

The cycle of Espio wanting to go to a new game and winning continued. At the end, the three athletes let the fuchsia chameleon go wild, running around the area looking for whatever game or ride there was to do.

 _"This is literally so pure…"_ Vector thought to himself, watching Espio act like a wild child. Never had he seen such happiness on the chameleon before.

As he grinned happily, running around, Espio took a moment to stop internally.

 _"Look at yourself right now, Espio. What would mother think of this if she saw you right now?"_

Bride of the Constant Vigil's face popped up in his mind.

 _"Espio! Why are you acting this way?! Have you lost your sense of reality?! This new world really has changed you, and for the worse too…"_

Espio shook his head as he blocked his imaginary mother created by his mind out from his thoughts.

"No no, this will just be for today. I just want to experience a freedom like this… just for today."

Soon after, the chameleon's adrenaline rush ended. By the end, he had won so much stuff that it all had to be placed in a rather large bag, which Mighty happily carried.

"Ya worn out?" Vector said.

"Well, I still want to ride stuff as before, but I think my hyperactivity has finished," His boyfriend replied.

"Good. It looked like you had a major sugar rush," Knuckles replied.

"Sugar… rush?"

"Eh, look it up. Anyway, you hungry?"

"Uhh, yes. A bit."

"Then let's go find food."

* * *

As Vector, Espio, Knuckles, and Mighty entered the main food area, the chameleon noticed a merry-go-round. He looked at it with curiosity.

"What is this spinning wheel? And why are there horses going around in a circle and WHY ARE THEY STABBED THROUGH?!" Espio yeled.

"You're asking about a lot of things, Espio," Knuckles said. Vector looked at his friend cross.

"Knux! We talked 'bout this. Ya know Espio doesn't know a single thing 'bout a carnival."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"I want to go on that," Espio pointed at the ride.

"Hmm… I dunno, Espio," Mighty replied. "That ride is more so for the little kids then people like us. Besides, aren't you hungry?"

"Why is that an issue? And besides, I can live with it for now."

Vector shrugged. "Hey, he's gotta point."

And so, the four rode the merry-go-round, holding the pole stabbed through the horse. The attendee maintaining the ride turned it on as the horses began to go up back and forth. Espio didn't know how to feel about this, but it was fun none the less.

After getting off from the ride, Mighty's stomach growled.

"Heh heh, looks like I'm hungry too. Let's go find something to eat before we all eat, I dunno, the tables," he said. Espio frowned; he wanted to go on more rides, regardless of his own status of hunger.

"Ah yes, overpriced carnival food, my favorite," Vector said.

"How could we ever forget?" Knuckes added.

Walking over to the various food and snack stands, Espio looked at each and every one of them with interest. He took note of a long frankfurter being grilled.

"Why is that hot dog so large?!" The chameleon questioned.

"If I had a dollar for every time a girl told me that…" Knuckles commented, snickering.

"You'd have zero dollars because zero times however many girls you've been with is zero," Mighty replied.

"It really DOES seem like you want to know what a dislocated nose feels like from something other than an illegal move in Wrestling!"

"ANYWAYYY, yo man," Vector said to the white mustached walrus.

"Oh, what you like sir?" The walrus replied.

"Gimme one of those 'dogs ya got grilled right there," Vector pointed at the long hog dog. "And uh… hey guys, whacha want?" The crocodile looked behind him at the squabbling Knuckles and Mighty.

"A FUNNEL CAKE WITH CHOCOLATE SYRUP, POWDERED SUGAR, AND STRAWBERRIES TO SHARE!" Knuckles and Mighty yelled quickly before going back to fighting.

"Yeah what they said. And uhh, Espio, whaddya want?"

The chameleon had to stand on his tiptoes to see anything. When he did, he took note of an employee bend over a machine, pulling out a stick with a pink colored object around it. Espio pointed at that.

"I want what that man just made," he said to Vector.

"Cotton candy? Alright, he wants that," The crocodile said.

"Alrighty, now what do you want on your hot dog sir?"

"Err, ketchup, mustard, chili, onions, and chips"

"Okay… and that'll be all?"

"Yup."

"Alright, your total is going to be 22.56 (Vector cringed on the inside when he heard that)."

The crocodile handed him his debit card as the employee handed Espio the cotton candy. He looked at it in confusion.

"How do I… eat this?" The transfer student asked.

"Eat it like ya would any normal thing," Vector replied.

Espio took a bite into it, the cotton candy ripping off like he were an animal eating flesh. As he chewed, he felt the cotton candy melt in his mouth and disappear.

"W-Where did it go?" The fuchsia reptile asked.

"Huh?" Vector replied.

"My… snack. Where did it go?! It was in my mouth a minute ago and now it's gone!"

"I… Espio…"

Espio crouched down, looking on the ground for the 'missing' cotton candy piece, the stick of the sugary snack still in his hand.

"Where did it go?! It can't have disappeared like that!"

He then began to scrape the inside of his mouth, hoping to find it.

Now the walrus was looking at Espio. He and the crocodile looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Yer gonna have to excuse him. This is the his first time in his life he's had cotton candy," Vector explained.

"Oh, I see. But why's he never had cotton candy of all things?"

"He ain't from around here. He's from a place where they dun have stuff like this."

"Ohh…"

After admitting defeat on the cotton candy piece, Espio bowed in front of the walrus man.

"The snack was delicious! I swear! I didn't mean to spit it out! I apologize for not even being able to consume the entirety of this so called 'cotton candy'!"

The chameleon knew he's shamed his family name doing something as senile as this. A Northern Mobius custom was to always eat what you are served down to the last bite, no matter what. It seems like to the chameleon, it felt like the end of the world.

The walrus looked at him "Err, kid? You still got PLENTY more left."

Espio looked at his cotton candy. "Oh… you're right."

"Espio, you didn't spit it out," Vector explained. "It melts in yer mouth whenever ya eat it."

"Oh… how can a food melt in your mouth?"

"That I do not know," The walrus said. Just then, he looked behind him and saw the hot dog and funnel cake. "Anyway, sorry for the long wait, here you are sir."

"Thanks!" Vector said, grabbing the hot dog and the funnel cake. He walked up to Knuckles and Mighty.

"Are ya two STILL squabbling?!" he asked.

"N-No!" Knuckles and Mighty said.

"Well good, c'mon, I got our things. Let's eat."

Finding an empty table was easy enough, and the four sat down. Opening up his wrapped hot dog, he smacked his lips as he began to eat.

"You know Sonic would kill for something like that," Knuckles commented, taking his fork and slicing into a piece of funnel cake.

"I know. Should I take a picture and brag to him 'bout it?"

"Nah, let's not be cruel JUST this once," Mighty replied. "Mm, this is some good ass funnel cake. Too bad my weight is gonna say a different thing."

"Yup, when we get back to the school, its double the time at the gym and the weights."

Meanwhile, at the three athletes talked, Espio picked pieces off from his stick of cotton candy, eating them one by one. To think that there was a sweet that melted in his mouth AND tasted good….

"Espio?" Knuckles asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you think of this place so far?"

"It's… it's so fun! I've never experienced anything like this before. After this was done, can we go on more rides?"

Vector chuckled.

"Well, ya heard the man."

* * *

After throwing away their trash, the four looked for more rides to go on. Espio took note of a spinning airplane.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Another ride fer the kiddies. It's kinda fun. Ya wanna go on?" Vector said.

"I'd like to."

"Well, seeing as how ya wanna go on all the rides, sure."

And so, one airplane carnival ride later, the three athletes were beat and sat down at a bench as they watched Espio, sitting on a stool while an artist drew him. He came back minutes later, portrait in hand.

"Look! Doesn't this look just like me?" The chameleon said, showing the drawing to the three.

Vector gave Espio a look that said. _"The real one's cuter though."_

"Yeah, that does look pretty good. Better than anything I can draw, and I took a few art classes," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, for credits," Mighty replied.

"Hey! In my defense, I needed them, AND I actually learned how to draw a cube, thank you very much!"

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself you're the next big time artist because you can draw a cube. Anyway, I'm real tired. We've been here for nearly four hours and it seems we went through the whole place. Time to call it a day?"

"Let's. Mah feet are killin' me," Vector replied.

"Coach is gonna kill you if he heard you say that," Knuckles teased.

"Well Coach isn't gonna know, is he?"

"Touché, unless I TELL HIM!"

"Tell and next season, YER gonna be the next football."

"You three never stop, huh?" Espio said to Mighty, an awkward smile on his face as a sweat drop went down the side of his face.

"Yeah, you could say that. That's how all of us get along though. But, then you came along and became the voice of reason, so I guess in the end that's how we all are. Heh heh," The armadillo replied.

They returned back to the car, prizes and everything in the trunk, and drove back to the hotel.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Espio was the first to wake up, quick to notice… the sound of rain?

The chameleon walked over to the window and saw it raining heavily, the wind being so fierce, it felt like the trees were going to snap.

"Vector, Knuckles, Mighty?" Espio called out, trying to wake up the three athletes.

"Mmm… what iz it, Espio?" Vector asked, slightly sleepy.

"The weather outside is very bad right now. What's going on?"

The crocodile got up from bed, walked over to the chameleon (not before giving him a good morning kiss), and looked out the window. His eyes widened as soon as he saw what was going on.

"Wait, what?!"

The quarterback dived for his phone and checked the weather for the area. On the top of the screen in a red box read: 'HURRICANE WARNING'.

"Oh shit…" He said to himself.

"What's… a hurricane?" Espio asked.

"It's a weather event where it rains really hard, and the wind is super-fast," Vector explained. He walked over to the bed of Knuckles and Mighty.

"Knux! Might! We're in a hurricane," He said, shaking them to wake up.

"Huh? A hurricane? But it was supposed to be sunny all week…"

"Well I guess the weather reports get it wrong sometimes. Whadda we do now?"

"We can't really drive back," Knuckles said, muscular red chest in view as he yawned. "Too dangerous to ride it out."

"But it's dangerous if we stay here!"

"We're on the third floor. We should be good. It's the lobby we should be concerned about."

"Hmm… so whadda we do? Camp out here fer the week?"

"Seems like it."

"FFFFUCK… man, this vacation is ruined now…"

"Trust me, I don't like it either. But we have to make do with what we make do. Me and Mighty are gonna head back to sleep."

"Alright, oh, and uh, don't wrap yer arm around Might, okay?"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

As Espio did his morning meditation, Vector lay on the unmade bed, looking at his phone. He posted a status on Instagram, many of his friends and football buddies taking pity on the crocodile and his friends. The crocodile sighed as he placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing along the abs on his body.

"Fuck it, Imma get breakfast, and see if there's anythin' here besides a bunch of rooms."

Vector walked out from the room as Espio got up from the floor, finished with his meditation. He looked out the window, watching the rain drip down the window.

It was just like the spring and summer time rains in Northern Mobius. The fields would be flooded, the ground would be too muddy to walk around, but families used the days to spend time with each other. Rain was seen as something sacred, a gift from the gods, and the villagers of Gojo didn't want anything to with disturbing the gift.

"I wonder if the gods sent this 'hu-huricane' as a gift…" Espio said to himself.

The chameleon looked over to his bag of prizes, noticing a large balloon alien. He grabbed it, and held it as he continued to look outside.

* * *

Sometime later, Knuckles and Mighty finally woke up as Vector opened the door.

"Guys! Turns out, this place has a gym!" The crocodile said.

"It does? A run down place like this?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, yeah, that's what I was gonna say, it's REALLY run o' the mill, but hey! We can start burnin' off the calories we gained while here, and not to mention, it gives us somethin' to do while we're just waitin' fer this storm to finish."

"Well, let's go! But first, I think we should get some breakfast. We haven't eaten. Espio? Have you?"

The transfer student shook his head.

"Then yeah, tell us where it is after we're done with breakfast and we'll meet you there."

* * *

The 'gym' at the top floor of the hotel wasn't the largest, but there was enough equipment for the four to use.

Since there was nothing to do but to wait out the hurricane, the daily cycle was to work out, eat breakfast at the hotel, order takeout at a location nearby for lunch, and have the leftovers from lunch for dinner, and mainly, watch videos online, as there was no TV.

To say the four had a ruined vacation was an understatement.

At one point, the power went out for nearly 5 hours. It was at this point Knuckles advocated the idea of suicide.

It was so boring that in fact, the most interesting thing to happen during the entire week was helping the staff with preventing the lobby from flooding, bucket after bucket, Vector, Espio, Knuckles, Mighty, and all the other guests filled up buckets of water, running out of them at least more than twice and having to get the help of natural disaster services.

Finally, Sunday came, and the hurricane was finally over. An irritated looking Vector, Espio, Knuckles, and Mighty packed their stuff, signed out from the lobby, and headed towards the car. Placing all their stuff in the back and in the trunk, Knuckles got into the passenger seat, Vector took shotgun, and Espio and Mighty sat in the back. The echidna started up the car as they drove off, everyone still looking irritated.

"Next time we go on a vacation, let's CHECK THE DAMN WEATHER," Knuckles said after nearly ten minutes of silence.

"Let's…" Mighty sighed.

"Let's also have something that ISN'T pizza for lunch for a while…" Espio commented.

"Even someone who loves pizza like me started gettin' a bit sick of it…" Vector added. "Let's hit up the closest… err, diner and try to get back to Mobius U as fast as we can..."

Knuckles nodded as the road trip back home was only beginning.


	35. Story 35

**(AN: Well he we are; the second to last story! I hope you guys have enjoyed so far, and be prepaired within the next week for the finale!)**

* * *

Story 35-

Game of Go

 _Espio introduces Vector to Go._

 **Notes- This is a sequel to the story where Vector introduces Espio to hide n' seek, I dunno, I really like the idea of the two introducing concepts and games they've known since childhood to the other. Go was my choice for Espio's case in a bunch of ideas of Japanese games, along with a few others.**

 **Also props to my computer for overheating as I wrote the first part of this story!)**

* * *

Espio placed another black stone onto the board as he looked at Valdez. _"It's your pick, Valdez,"_ He said in his native language.

 _"Very well then, how about we go for… this!"_ The blue chameleon replied, placing a white stone right above the black one Espio placed down.

 _"Congratulations, Valdez. You helped me win this game."_

Espio placed a black stone to the right of the newly put down white stone, completely surrounding it with black stones. Valdez shook his head as he sighed, Espio taking the last of Valdez's stones.

 _"I never was good at Go…"_ He said.

 _"And you call yourself a true Northern Mobius resident…"_

As Espio wiped off the board, Vector came walking over, holding a tray with his lunch from the dining hall.

"Hey there, guys!" He said, sitting down next to Espio.

"Ah, hello there, Vector," Valdez said. The crocodile looked over at the Go board.

"What you guys got there?"

"Ah, this? This is Go. It's a board game from Northern Mobius. A very popular one at that."

"Board games? Didn't know ya had them up there."

"Vector, we didn't entertain ourselves with sticks, stones, and the mud in the historic district…"

"Really? Ha, ya could have fooled me!"

Valdez frowned at the crocodile.

"Anyway… I'm going to go grab myself lunch now. I'm rather hungry myself. Enjoy your lunch, and Espio? _Don't forget to eat too."_

 _"I know, I know. Good bye, Valdez."_

Valdez left as Vector looked up from his burrito. "What did ya two say?" The quarterback asked.

"He simply told me to eat." replied the transfer student.

"Ah… So, anyway… this go thing… I've never heard of it. How do ya play it?"

"Oh! You'd like to learn how to play go?"

"Sure! Sounds interesting enough. Is it hard to understand like chess? Games like those hurt mah head."

"Chess?"

"Err, nevermind. Just, show me how to play."

And so, Espio explained the rules to Vector It seemed simple enough to the crocodile, even if it was very similar to chess. They had to 'control territories' by filling up the board, while at the same time, trying to take the other players pieces by surrounding them. After a quick demo by the chameleon, it was time to play. Vector set down his first piece, confident in his ability.

 _"Yeah, this is gonna go fine!"_

And so it did. By the time Vector finished his entire lunch, the game was getting heated. Espio had Vector had taken nearly half of the chameleon's white pieces, and many of Vector's pieces filled the board.

"Ya better run to the hills, Espio! I'm gonna beat ya!" The quarterback said.

Espio rolled his eyes as he made another move. Vector grinned slyly.

"Alright, time to show ya whatta crappy move ya made!"

Vector slapped down a black piece, taking yet another piece from Espio.

"And now, to win this game!"

After a few rounds, Vector filled up the board with his pieces, making him the winner.

"Ha ha! I win!" The crocodile bragged. "I won! Take that!"

"Fu fu fu… good job, however, I was purposely losing."

"W-What?!"

"Would you like to see me actually try?"

"Uhh, yeah! Show me what ya got, Espio! I'm on a streak after all!"

"Okay, here we go!"

Needless to say, Vector lost terribly.

"W-What?! HOW DID YA-"

"It seems you fail to realize how good I am at this game. Back home, my mother showed off my skills to the leaders of our clan houses. It's a game I very much enjoyed since childhood."

"Oh… that's why yer so good?"

"Yes. If you want, I can teach you how to become a better player."

"Pff, like I need Go skills in life."

"Don't lie, you know you wanna learn."

Vector's eyes were wide. "N-No! Obviously not! Besides, what if one of mah football buddies came around and see me play this n-nerdy game!"

Espio smiled. "I'll see you here next weekend. In the meantime, I'm going back to the dorm to finish up homework, then to the rec room for workouts."

And the chameleon, left, leaving the crocodile behind, flustered and knowing Espio knew full and well he wanted to learn.

"ESPIO!"


	36. Story 36 - Finale

**(AN: And here we are! The finale of Memoirs! I think its a good time. I better make this quick, cause this is a long story, so see you guys at the bottom!)**

* * *

Story 36 (Finale)-

Runaway

 _Espio runs away from Gojo Village to a new life, and hopefully, to find an old lover._

 **Notes- This last story was something that was thought-up during a convo with miguelisasir about Transfer scenarios, one such scenario he thought of was, in my mind, a perfect way to end off Memoirs. This also does show what happens to Espio and how he got to Central Mobius during Transfer's epilogue. This story is a bit on the emotional side, and for good reason too.**

 **Also like a lot of other stories, this story has the whole 'characters speaking Japanese but the dialogue is in English and italics, so just imagine the characters speaking Japanese in your head' thing, so do remember about that too.**

* * *

Espio covered his mouth as he looked at the knapsacks in front of him.

He was not about to do this.

He was not even going to THINK about doing this!

But here he was…

With his mind made up, the chameleon silently closed up the three knapsacks as he looked over at his room. The room he lived in for two decades now. The room he was going to leave forever.

To think that simply a few months ago, what started off as a simple intrusive thought became something grander. It was a truth that Espio denied at first since leaving Mobius U, but had to accept:

Northern Mobius, Gojo Village, and the Dojo of the Shinobi clan… it didn't feel like home anymore.

Being with Vector… THAT felt like home.

How could he think like that? After all, his boyfriend was the perfect soulmate he could ever ask for, one that made his heart flutter and his smile wide.

But at the same time, his mother, Bride of the Constant Vigil, and his sister, Shami, have been there all his life. He couldn't simply abandon them like that.

Eventually however, it got to a point where Espio knew he had to stop denying it. And so, that's where he was now.

On his well-made futon lay a note from Espio itself. It read (in his native language of Japanese of course):

 _"Mother, Shami_

 _If you are reading this, then that means… I have run away._

 _No, this isn't about you, or anything against you per say. For all the years of my life, I have enjoyed the life of a ninja, the life at the dojo, and the life at the village._

 _But… a change has come._

 _There was a man I met, Bride of the Rich Nights knows him, she predicted him in her crystal ball. He changed my life, and… I love him. That's why I have decided to look for him again. I am certain that he still feels the same about me, and that's also why I must be with him, because when I learned about the truth, I realized he was my soulmate._

 _Please Mother, don't look for me. My goal will lead me to eternal happiness, and I don't wish this ruined. I know you want what's best of me, but… please understand. I must be with him._

 _And Shami? Please, don't cry knowing your big brother has gone. Someday he may return; his soulmate by his side. When the time comes, perhaps I will come back. I know you both may not accept me with open arms, but… know that I will never forget the memories of you two in my mind._

 _For I know that my destiny awaits in a new land._

 _For I know that you will give me my blessing._

 _And for I know that father is looking down upon me at the heavens, smiling._

 _With best regards, loving son and brother, Espio."_

Espio sadly looked at the note before turning away, picking up his knapsacks and putting them on his back (the weight of all of them hurting it). It was given to him by Valdez, who had helped the chameleon with his escape. However, he told Espio he didn't want to take any credit for it.

 _"Espio… what you're doing is not only dangerous, but you're putting my own life at risk. Your mother could very much have assassins kill me if she could because of this. But… I'm only doing this because I know… this is what you want more than anything, right? To see him again?"_

The fuchsia reptile remembered the words Valdez said clearly. It was surprising the blue chameleon was okay with it for the most part.

Espio shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be stalling here, he was supposed to be getting a move on, finally reaching his destination.

The chameleon slid open the door to his room as quietly as can be, holding his geta shoes as he looked around. No guards tonight, so it was so far, so good.

Just as he reached the main living quarters, he heard footsteps behind him. The chameleon froze, it had to be a guard, or worse, his mother…

As he turned around, Espio saw that it was none other than his little sister, Shami.

" _Espio? What are you doing, big brother?"_ She asked.

The chameleon froze.

Telling your mother you were leaving for good was hard, but manageable. After all, mothers knew their young had to leave the nest someday.

But Shami… Shami was simply an innocent little girl. How could he tell her the news?

Knowing that she was a girl who understood everything, Espio trusted her and walked over to his sister, kissing her forehead.

 _"Shami… why are you up so late?"_ He asked.

 _"I wanted water, so I was going to get some from the well in the courtyard. Espio, are you going somewhere?"_

Espio sighed, he knew he couldn't lie. Shami was smart enough to know if the chameleon would do this. So, he looked at her in the eye.

 _"Shami… sister, I love you so much. You know this right?"_

The little chameleon girl nodded her head.

 _"I want you to keep this a secret after I tell you and you get your water. Don't wake up mother about this, okay?"_

 _"I-Is something going on, Espio?"_

Espio looked down at the floor; hand on his sister's shoulder.

 _"Shami… I'm leaving the dojo."_

Even in the darkness, Espio could see Shami's eyes widen.

 _"L-Leave the dojo?!"_

 _"Shh! Shh shh…"_ Espio placed a finger over his mouth, trying to calm his now upset sister. _"Shami, Shami, listen…"_

 _"Why?! Why would you leave the dojo?!"_

 _"Shami… it's not an easy choice for me either. It's that… someone in the outside world… I fell in love with him. And… I must go and find him."_

 _"But why would you leave here? Do you not love us?!"_

 _"Oh, Shami… I do love you… I love so so much…"_

Espio hugged his little sister.

 _"Why?! Why why why, you… idiot!"_

 _"Shami… I pray to the gods that one day, you will understand. I know that you probably now see me as a bad person, probably an even worse person if I ever came back, since you'll be older, but… know that I will never forget you, my sister."_

Espio opened up his knapsack and pulled out a shirt, specifically, the jersey Coach Augustus gave him those many years ago.

 _"Here, this was something I got in the school I went to. I want you to have it so you can always remember me."_

 _"E-Espio!"_

Shami started to sob silently as Espio rubbed his sister's back. He kissed her head once more.

 _"Would you like me to get the water you wanted?"_

The female chameleon nodded as Espio went over to the well in the courtyard, scooping up some of the water with a bucket, and pouring it into one of the nearby jars. He went back to Shami, giving it to her.

 _"Keep yourself in good health, and look out after mother. I know you can be as great of a ninja as her,"_ he said. Espio turned around and opened the main doors of the dojo, looking back once more at the sad chameleon before he shut the doors.

* * *

Sneaking out of the village using his Chroma-Camo move, and climbing up on the wooden fence surrounding Gojo, Espio walked for about five minutes before he started to laugh.

 _"Ha ha ha!"_

He lay on the floor, laughing not because anything was funny, but because of what he was doing.

 _"Oh, I am going to get it now…"_

There were so many questions now. He had a card for the train to Central Mobius, but what good would that do him? More or less, where would he go? Where would he sleep? And what are his chances that his mother had already found out about him leaving?

It made Espio just want to accept his fate that he would be bound to the village, never to see Vector again.

…

No.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

He WAS going to find Vector again, no matter what.

The first order of business was to head to the commercial part of Northern Mobius, the places that his mother always considered 'impure'.

The chameleon got up, continuing to walk.

* * *

As he finally got to the commercial part, the place Espio stepped foot in with Valdez so long ago, bright lights hurt his eyes. He covered them up as he looked around.

 _"I'm… tired. I need to find a place to sleep…"_

Espio looked around for anyone, but since it was so late, not many people were out. There were plenty of cars that drove by though.

It was then that Espio spotted a mobian in blue. This must have been a 'police officer', something taught to him by Vector. The chameleon went up to him.

 _"E-Excuse me… Do you know where I can find a place to sleep for the night?"_

 _"A hotel?"_ The officer replied.

 _"N-No… I don't have any money… and I don't want to sleep on the streets…"_

 _"You're homeless young man?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Wait… your clothes… you're from the historic district aren't you?"_

Espio froze.

From what he learned from Valdez, many people from this part of Northern Mobius considered the people from the historic district 'rude and ancient' and how they 'had their heads stuck far too into the past to move on'. He only wondered what this man would do.

 _"Y-Yes! Please, don't take me back there! I… I ran away to find a new life in Central Mobius… I just…. want to sleep…"_

 _"I see… You sound very distressed, child…"_

The officer was very calm, compared to how Vector described them.

 _"I'll tell you what, three blocks from here, there's a giant community full of homeless people, they have plenty of tents, and they accept anyone, regardless of whether they have money or not. Go there."_

 _"I… thank you!"_

Espio bowed.

 _"No need to bow, I'm not going to let you suffer, child…"_

The chameleon walked off to this location, and just by the edge of a large building, saw an alleyway leading to a park full of tents. Espio walked towards it, seeing an old deer male with a large white beard and a cane.

 _"Well… what do we have here? Homeless, child?"_ The deer said.

 _"Err… to a degree…"_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"Listen, I… I just need a place to sleep for the night. I promise by morning, I will be gone and out."_

 _"Ah, I see… I'm sure we have an extra tent. What is your name child?"_

 _"M-My name? It's… Espio."_

 _"Espio? Hmm… well, Espio, make yourself comfortable here. We all are accepting of one another here after all. Please, let me find you a tent, and if there's anything you want, food, water, blankets, we have them."_

 _"Err… just water is fine."_

 _"That can be arranged."_

As Espio and the goat walked around, the fuchsia chameleon noticed older men popping their heads out from their tent to look at him. It seemed that they understood the situation he was in.

 _"Ah, here we are. Just enter inside."_

 _"Thank you so much-"_

 _"No need to thank me. I've been homeless so long, I can't even remember. This is what us as living beings do after all. I'll get you your water…"_

The old deer walked off as Espio entered his small tent, a futon already on the floor along with an oil lamp.

The chameleon set down his knapsacks as he laid on the futon, sighing.

It was a very hard night, but Espio was getting closer and closer to his goal; Vector.

He pulled out a picture from his bag; it was him and Vector when they went to the mall and into a photo booth. He caressed the Vector in the image.

 _"Do you believe it? Vector, if you're somewhere out there, AND you can somehow hear me… I'm coming for you, just you wait."_

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Espio woke up, groggy. His muscles felt weak and his eyes had a plethora of crust on them. Wiping them with his hands, he got up from the futon and grabbed his knapsacks.

Exiting the tent, he looked around to see plenty of people lining up for breakfast, at least, that's what it looked like. The deer from yesterday walked up to Espio rather slowly (he had a cane after all).

 _"Ah, good morning, youngster! Did you sleep well?"_

 _"Uh, yes. Listen, thank you for everything. I should be going out now."_

 _"Oh! But without breakfast?"_

"Err _… I can live…"_

"No no, please, you must. Young people like you need your strength for the day. Here, as a matter of fact, I'll give it to you right now."

As the deer went over to the table where all the breakfast items were, Espio couldn't help but remember the breakfasts his mother used to make.

Mother…

It was the morning now, and now doubt, Bride of the Constant Vigil was awake right now. What was her reaction?

* * *

 **OVER AT THE SHINOBI'S DOJO IN GOJO VILLAGE**

Bride of the Constant Vigil looked over the note one more time, looking at the clean and empty room of Espio's. Shami stood by her, looking up at her silent mother.

 _"Mother?"_ The little girl asked, standing by her mother's waist.

Constant Vigil let the note drop to the floor as she walked over to the table in the center of the dojo, a place where many a meals were had. She took out her pipe and cherry tobacco and lit it up using a candle that was on the table. The Bride took the pipe out of her mouth and exhaled.

 _"I knew… that he would do this."_

* * *

 **BACK TO ESPIO…**

The deer handed Espio his food on a small metal tray; a bowl of rice, a small cup of fruit, one piece of toast, and coffee.

 _"I… thank you."_

 _"Don't thank me, child. I'm doing what's right. Ho ho… I've been doing this for nearly 20 years, and I'll keep doing this until I die…"_

The deer walked off, leaving Espio to find a place to sit down. He did find a rather large rock, and so he sat on it, eating his small breakfast. When he was done, the chameleon brought the tray back to the old deer as he waved goodbye.

Walking out from the campsite, Espio had to find ANOTHER person, this time, to tell him where the train station was.

 _"Why near the SEGA building. You can't miss it,"_ A human woman with a large purple robe told him.

 _"SEGA building… SEGA building…"_ Espio muttered to himself.

He remembered the building, it being the last thing he saw from Northern Mobius before he was whisked into the train station by Valdez, which was the day of Mobius U's first day of term.

It was then that he came across a street with a large amount of people. After passing by a Yadaboshi-Camera store, he suddenly remembered.

 _"This was it!"_

Sure enough, the SEGA building was afar, and to his right, was the International Train Station. Happy, Espio quickly went down the steps as he saw the metal gates. He walked up to it and tried to push it. It didn't work.

Then he remembered Valdez talking about how you needed a card to get on through the train station.

 _"Where's the card Valdez gave me…"_

Pulling out a 'wallet' (as Vector called it), given to him by the blue chameleon in the second knapsack, and he got out a yellow card which said 'MeteoCard' on it.

 _"Now how did Valdez do this again?"_

Looking over to the person next to him, he saw her swipe the card on some sort of reader. It was then that a voice came from behind.

 _"Are you going to move?!"_

Espio was startled _. "S-Sorry, sorry!"_

He swiped the card quickly and made it through to the gate. Now the question begged… which train lead to Central Mobius? And for that matter, which train led to the city Vector lived in?

There had to be someone who knew.

Just to his left was a small corner store, maybe he could ask the owner?

Walking up to the corner store, Espio looked past all the snacks and magazines to look up to the owner.

 _"Excuse me; I need some help finding which train I should go on."_

 _"Hm? Oh, okay. Where are you going, young man?"_

 _"I'm about to be 25 in a month…"_ Espio thought to himself, frowning. He shook his head. _"Err… I'm going to Central Mobius, but… I don't know which train to take for the place I'm going to."_

 _"Well, I can't really help you there. Sorry-"_

 _"Well, think about this. Let's say I wanted to go to Mobius U, you know, the college? Which train should I take then?"_

 _"Ohhh, Mobius U? Why didn't you say so? You want to take the K train. That should take you to Mobotropolis."_

 _"Oh, thank you so much!"_

 _"No problem…"_

Espio walked away as he began to look for the K train. Trains breezed through by as Espio kept looking back up to see if the K train was close.

Sure enough, he found it right close by. The symbols under K said that the train led to Central Mobius, and specifically, the Mobotropolis International Train Station. Espio waited for what felt like an eternity, his anxiety flaring up.

A minute later, the train rolled by, people's faces speeding along like it was nothing in Espio's peripheral vision.

The train came to a halt as the doors opened. Espio stepped inside as everyone got out. More people got in as the train doors closed, the voice on the PA to 'stay clear of the closing doors'. The doors shut, and the train began to roll away, and closer and closer did Espio get to Vector.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE HISTORIC DISTRICT…**

In the village of Rīdā, Constant Vigil called upon the three other Brides for an emergency meeting. The four sat around a table with a burning incense stick on it.

 _"What is this about, Constant Vigil?"_ Bride of the Conquering Storm asked.

 _"My son, Espio. He's run away."_

Immediately, Bride of the Conquering Storm and Endless Reach looked shocked. Bride of the Rich Nights closed her eyes.

 _"What do you mean he's run away?! Has he rejected the idea of being a ninja master? Has he rejected his duty as heir to the Brides?!"_ Bride of the Endless Reach asked.

 _"No. He's simply looking for a new life,"_ Bride of the Rich Nights explained. _"I saw this in my crystal ball some years ago. A crocodile I saw, one that would change his life. He told me after he returned from… the outside world, that my prediction came true."_

 _"He explained to me in a note he left that he fell for a man there, that man must be the crocodile you say, Rich Nights,"_ Bride of the Constant Vigil spoke up. Endless Reach and Conquering Storm gasped.

 _"To run away for a man? Where did he get that silly idea?!"_ said Bride of the Endless Reach.

 _"That outside world changed your son, Constant Vigil, and not in a good way. The things there brainwashed him, made him fall for some crocodile, bringing in stuff and ideas from the outside world… It's revolting…"_ Bride of the Conquering Storm added. _"Hasn't he been bringing and introducing concepts like games and telling stories about activities and food from the Outside world? Do you want the people of your village to want to pull away from what they know?"_

 _"Vigil, even though I predicted this, Conquering Storm and Endless Reach have a point. He's YOUR son, shouldn't you do something about this?"_ Bride of the Rich Nights finally said. Constant Vigil shut her eyes.

 _"Even if I tried, I can't stop what Espio has done. He's gone now, and then some. Who knows where he is right now? I imagine he's probably found his only goal now…"_

* * *

 **BACK AT CENTRAL MOBIUS**

The train came to a halt as Espio woke up from his nap. The PA announced that they had arrived at Mobotropolis International Train Station. The chameleon got his knapsacks as he walked off from the train, looking for where to exit. He blended into a crowd of people as they walked through the gates, finally heading into the busy streets of Station Square, the main district of Mobotropolis.

The first order of business was… where did he go now?

Mobotropolis wasn't like the city back in Northern Mobius. There was no place that had tents or anything.

 _"Valdez, Valdez should tell me where to go."_

On his MeteoCard was Valdez's number. The problem was, he needed a phone, but didn't have one.

As he walked along with the people of Central Mobius, he noticed a pay phone to the side. Realizing this to be his chance, Espio went up to it quickly before realizing that in order to make calls, you needed money.

But it was then that he noticed a few coins on the metal sheet below the receiver. A note was attached to it, reading 'It's on the house".

The chameleon sighed, and he quickly grabbed the coins and placed them into the slot. He looked at the MeteoCard as he dialed Valdez's number. The receiver on the other side was ringing, and seconds later, it picked up.

"Hello?" It was no doubt Valdez's voice.

 _"Valdez?"_

 _"E-Espio! Oh, thank goodness. I thought the Bride caught you."_

 _"No no, I'm fine. Thank you for everything, Valdez. I'm finally in Mobotropolis."_

 _"Heh, what you wanted, right?"_

 _"Yes, so I can see-"_

 _"Yeah, I know."_

 _Espio smiled. "But uh… I have an issue… I don't know where to go."_

 _"Oh right, you don't have a place. Here, why don't you live with me? It's a rather small house, but it's comfy. I will say though, if you want to live here, you need to get a job. After all, you can't live with me forever."_

 _"I know that. I'd be willing to do anything."_

 _"Then the deal's a deal. Here, tell you what. Where are you right now?"_

Espio looked up at a sign that said; 'Tikal St'.

 _"Tikal St…"_

 _"Tikal Street? Okay, then you're by the pay phones there then. Here, from where you are, walk to the right, and keep going for about three blocks until you see a red car. That's an Uber, enter the car and tell them Valdez sent you. He'll take you to my place, okay?"_

 _"Okay, I understand."_

 _"Alright, I'll be seeing you th-"_

The phone cut off as a voice on the speakers said; "If you'd like to continue your call, please put an additional two coins."

Espio hung up the phone as he made his way to the car Valdez told him to go. On his way, he passed by a television store. He stopped for a minute before he walked backwards and looked at the TV's on display. It was showing a football game, one that didn't look like a college game, but a game starring the major leagues.

The fuchsia chameleon began to recall all the football games back at Mobius U, most won, but some lost. They were always fun to watch. And of course, what made them so good was seeing Vector there, a smiling happy Vector playing the sport he loved so much.

Just as one team member wearing a white jersey made a touchdown, he turned around, and that's when Espio nearly lost it.

It was Vector.

He looked slightly older, his body was far more well-built then it was nearly 5 years ago, and he was certainly taller and bigger. Espio placed his hand on the window, hoping that Vector could somehow see him, somehow learn the news that his boyfriend was finally in the place where he was from. His eyes were widened, and he felt like he was going to sob.

Just then, the store owner came out and looked at the chameleon.

"If you're going to buy a TV, come in and buy one. If not, don't window-shop, kid!" he said. Espio snapped back to reality.

"O-Oh! Sorry, sorry!"

Espio ran off, embarrassed.

Not wanting to look back, the chameleon quickly looked for the red vehicle Valdez told him about. Espio found it a minute after his encounter at the TV shop, parked outside of a bakery. He knocked on the car window as the lion inside unlocked the car.

"Destination?" The lion asked.

"Err… Valdez sent me here. Take me to his place," Espio responded.

"Valdez… got you covered man."

The lion began to drive out from where he was park, going down the road and turning to the left.

"Err, excuse me? How do you know Valdez?" The chameleon asked.

"How do I know him? Well, he helped me back on my feet. Suffered from a bit of an alcohol issue, he found me on the street after I got kicked out from my apartment, and befriended me from there. Said he was from Northern Mobius. You look like it too, kid. Same clothes that Valdez had, you have it too," The lion replied.

"I see…"

"Since then, I've been doing better with my life, and I found joy in working with mechanics. I gotta owe it to Valdez honestly."

"What's your name?"

"Cyrus. Yours?"

"Espio."

"Well, Mr. Espio, it's good to see someone else who knows of a man as incredible as Valdez. What you doing here anyway? Is he your relative?"

Shaking his head, Espio explained the story to Cyrus.

"Ah… I see. So, your boyfriend is THAT Vector? The quarterback for the Mobotropolis Kings?"

"That's his team now?"

"Yeah. Seems like you didn't know. Guess that information can help you in your search for 'im, eh? Anyway, we're here now."

"Oh… thank you Mr. Cyrus. Don't I need to pay you however?"

"Don't worry about it. Valdez told me he can take care of anything when it comes to people he knows. That job he landed at Mobius U is good paying after all."

"Oh… well, bye."

"Till next time, Espio."

As Espio got out from the car, Cyrus drove off. The chameleon, back hurting from all knapsacks he carried the whole time, walked up to Valdez's porch and rang the doorbell.

* * *

 **EPILOUGE**

Since that day, Espio had been living with Valdez. He had gotten a job working as a translator for the Northern Mobius embassy thanks to the blue chameleon. It paid well, but it still wasn't enough for the chameleon to move out.

Each day, Espio had been trying to find new ways to contact Vector. He had tried to call the coach of the Mobotropolis Kings, but to no avail. He went through the city every day to see if he could catch a glimpse of him, even at one point, going to one of their games at the Mobius Dome. But, even with Vector on the field, there were just too many people in the crowd for the crocodile to even see him. Not like he couldn't yell his name out either.

After that, he had watched every single Kings game since then, just to see Vector. One occasion was rather special however. During one game, the players of the team were with their spouses and children (if they had any), but Vector had a purple heart colored onto his face. When interviewed, he said;

"When I see the color fuchsia, it reminds me of someone special, someone…"

The crocodile then looked at the camera, as if he knew Espio was watching somehow.

"…someone who I love."

It was the first night since the death of his father that Espio said he cried himself to sleep.

…

A few years passed, and finally, after all the money he had saved up from his job at the embassy, Espio was ready to move out. He had gotten a two room apartment (rather cheap) on the outskirts of Station Square. According to online reviews, it seemed to be well liked by the people who lived there, and it was safe too according to them.

After packing up all of his things, Espio looked at Valdez.

 _"Thank you for everything, Valdez. Food, housing, everything."_ The fuchsia chameleon said

 _"Don't mention it, Espio. You needed a place to live, so I gave you one. But now, you are on your own. Your path to your goal gets closer and closer. I do hope you find Vector soon, son."_ The blue chameleon responded.

The two hugged before Espio bowed. Valdez bowed back as the chameleon headed out the door, and to the moving truck.

For the next few weeks, the chameleon learned how to settle into his new home. It was small, but comfortable enough for his living. He was able to get some new Northern Mobius themed artifacts and decorations so it at LEAST reminded him of home.

About a month into living in his new apartment, the neighbors talked about how someone new was coming to live here, and how it was a football player. Espio didn't mind it too much, after all, it could have been ANYBODY.

But who it was, Espio didn't expect.

On a Saturday afternoon, sometime after 1:29, Espio looked in his fridge to see that he was out of milk. The chameleon had frowned, he had been enjoying milk with flax seeds in them (he read this helped the body).

"Looks like I need some more milk…" Espio said to himself. He grabbed his keys and his wallet, ready to head off to the store.

Just as he was about to open the door, he heard someone say "Hmm… maybe I should introduce mahself to the neighbors…."

He knew this must have been the new neighbor, so he decided to at least say hello before leaving to get some milk. Turning the knob, the chameleon looked at who it was, and froze.

It… was Vector.

The chameleon looked wide eyed at him, gulping. He didn't know what to do or say. Cry because he missed him? Expressed how happy he was? Show anger because Vector didn't try to find him?

No…

Espio calmed himself, put on a smile, and said;

"Hello… I know you, don't I… Vector?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(AN 2: And so we come to the end of another Fanfiction!**

 **What's next?**

 **Hmm... it's hard for me to say. I think I might possibly have another hiatus because my next Vecpio fanfiction is still in the works, I need a LOT more ideas for it. I do have more plans for other fandoms too, but we'll have to see.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all for reading Memoirs of Mobius U, to the (rather short amount) who left suggestions, thank you!**

 **This is TheHunterPersian, saying; "Good Night")**


	37. Bonus Story

**(AN: Well, this is rather shocking! This is a finished fic! So, why is it getting updated? Well, I wanted to do a bonus story for the Transfer universe, specifically, one where either Vector or Espio meets the other's parents, in this case, Espio meeting Vector's parents.**

 **Also, I would like you to know that... this will most likely this will be the last fic by me to be about Transfer. I think I've done all I can with this universe, but I'm always open to talking about it on my tumblr!**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy this bonus story!)**

* * *

Bonus Story - A Meeting

 _Espio meets Vector's parents for the first time._

 **Notes: This was an idea I've had since the end of Transfer. What would happen if Espio met Vector's parents, or vice versa?**

 **Well, I experimented with the concept and found that I really liked the former better, as I imagine there could have been some angst on Espio's side (mainly because he left his village for some time after time as we know).**

 **I decided the story to take place during Thanksgiving, but here in America, Thanksgiving football is a thing, and since Central Mobius represents America in the Transfer-verse, I made it so that this took place a day after Thanksgiving. I also see Black Friday being a weekend kind of thing, rather than reduced to one night.**

 **I also kinda felt the fic feels rushed at times, but with not much going on, what can you do?**

 **Takes place a few months after the Epilogue of both Transfer and Memoirs)**

* * *

"I don't know, Vector… do you think your parents will like me?"

"Espio, yer how old and still worryin' 'bout stuff like this?"

"I know! It's just… I've just never met your parents. That's all."

"So haven't I with yers, but I'd be brave enough to face 'em. Yeah, even yer scary mom after she finds out I'm the guy ya fell for. Don't worry, Espio! Mom and dad are gonna love ya, trust me, they love guests."

Vector and Espio stood on the porch of the crocodile's house, where his mother and father, Martha and Jerry, still lived. The chameleon showed anxiety throughout the day, as he didn't know how the parents of his boyfriend would act around him. After all, since Espio never had many friends back at his ninja academy, and was confined to the Shinobi clan dojo all the time, he had never experienced anything like this before.

Vector knocked on the door three times as a female voice inside said, "Oh! I think that's Vector!"

The door swung open, and a tall, female crocodile wearing a blue vest and black pants came out. She hugged her son as the quarterback looked rather embarrassed.

"Oh, how have you been my little boy?~" She said.

"Mom… yer embarrassin' me…" Vector replied.

"You know you like to be coddled by your mother, don't deny it!"

Vector sighed, looking up. "YEAH mom… Say, where's dad?"

"He's in the shower right now. I told him he should have been out ten minutes ago but you know how your father is. JERRY! JERRY, YOUR SON IS HERE!"

Another voice came from another part of the house. It was a very gruff male's voice. "Vector's here? Dang, ya really were right, Martha…"

"I told you!"

"Hang on! Hang on! I'm gettin' out now, give me a moment."

"Oh, we're so glad you decided to spend the Thanksgiving weekend with us." Vector's mother turned to her son.

"Well, NOT really Thanksgivin', remember, I had a game," Vector replied.

"Oh right, Thanksgiving football. How did I forget? Don't worry; we caught that on TV too! In fact, we didn't celebrate it yesterday so we could celebrate it today."

"Really now?"

"Yes! Not to mention, after dinner we're going to head out to the stores and take advantage of the early store sales."

"Oh Chaos, mom. It's like ya WANNA die. Ya know how the crowd is."

"Wouldn't have been the first time though!"

As mother and son laughed and talked, Espio simply stood there, watching. He couldn't help but think of his own mother. She didn't know what Thanksgiving was, or for that matter, where the chameleon was right now.

It made him a little jealous if he was honest.

A pair of footsteps came down the hall, and a large figure wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts came into the living room. It was, of course, another crocodile. This one however, was far bigger than Vector himself, and had a bit of a gut underneath all the muscle on him. This must have been Vector's father.

"Pops!" The quarterback said, bumping fists with his father.

"Well, look who the hell it is! Yer alive after yesterday's game," Jerry replied.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy! That tackle by the Monopole Marines' tackler was rough. Coach thought it killed me after the game."

"Had it killed you, I would have never called you my son ever again!"

"Hey! Don't be rude on me, dad!"

Vector playfully punched his father on the arm as the large crocodile laughed.

It was then that the two adult crocodile took notice of Espio, simply standing by the door like a lost soul.

"Oh? Who's this then? Is this the person you were bringing along with you?" Vector's mother asked.

"Yeah, this is-"Vector said, before getting cut off by Espio.

"Err, Vector, I think I have this," The chameleon said before walking up to the two older crocodiles. "I'm Espio. I'm… who your son is dating."

The two crocodiles looked at each other as Vector looked worried. He had mentioned Espio before, but talking about someone was different from meeting them in person.

"Well, is that so?" Vector's mother said. "You sure picked a real cute one, didn't you, Vector!"

Espio grinned as he said that as the female crouched down, holding her hand out. "Well it's nice to meet you, Mr. Espio! I'm Martha, Vector's mom. This here-"She made a hand motion to the larger crocodile. "-is Jerry, Vector's father and my husband. We're glad to have you here! Make yourself at home, kid."

The chameleon took off his geta shoes and placed them near the wall as he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you both."

* * *

Vector and Espio reached the door to the room of the crocodile.

"Man, I dun even remember the last time I entered this room. Wanna see it?"

"I'd love to. I'm sure it's like our old dorm room."

"Eh, nothing like it! C'mon then."

The quarterback opened the door as Espio looked inside. He looked surprised as he looked around, the walls were painted blue, posters of football players hanged on the walls. A shelf by the wall had various trophies, along with pictures, and some movies and video games on it. There was a desk with a laptop on it, and hanging above it were various medals. Near the door was a TV, and by the corner was a queen sized bed, big enough for Vector himself.

"You have quite the room here, Vector," Espio commented.

"Eh, it's nothin'. I bet yer rooms at yer dojo are better," Vector replied.

"Do you consider a futon and a wall stand for weapons a very large room?"

"Hey, it was a guess! Anyway, ya can put yer stuff right there on the floor. I dun mind."

Espio placed his bags on the floor as he looked all over the room. He held one of the medals, which had a picture of a football on it and text on the back saying:

 _"Green Hill High School Football_

 _#57 Vector Crocodile, Quarterback"_

"Ah man, high school football. How I miss it to be honest," The crocodile mused.

"Don't you like your team?"

"I mean, its major league. How could I not like it? But rememberin' high school football kinda brings me back to a simpler time."

"A time before you knew me?"

Vector took Espio's chin towards his snout. "Ya know it," He responded, kissing his lips briefly.

Espio's scales turned red as he continued to look around the room. He opened the closet and sucked his teeth in response to the mess.

"Look at this. You're just as messy as you are in the apartment. I guess things never change," The chameleon said.

"Hey! I'll have ya know I'm gettin' better!" Vector retorted. Espio ignored him and began to explore the closet.

"Hmm… what's this? Oh, "Why I love my mommy"?"

"E-Espio? Where did ya get that?"

"I found it near the wall. Did you make this when you were younger?"

Vector rolled his eyes and sighed, clearly embarrassed. "Yes… I made it when I was in preschool…"

"Let's see… _I love my mommy because she's nice and makes me all the foods I love. I love her because she takes me to the park. I love her because she makes sure there are no monsters under my bed-_ Oh ho… this is so sweet…"

Of course, a presumably four year old Vector didn't have the most perfect handwriting and spelling, but it was legible for the chameleon anyway.

"Yeah yeah, I'll admit; I was a mama's boy growin' up."

"Hm… what else… oh!"

Espio noticed a picture of a young Vector along with multiple other children, and a few adults.

"What's this?"

"That? Oh, it's the first ever football team I joined. A youth one at the local park to be exact."

"Was this when you decided to become a football player?"

"Yeah, actually. I first got into it because of Dad; we played it in the backyard a lot. Then when I found out 'bout this, I wanted to join, and kept joining until 7th grade, which was when they started lettin' us play school sports. That's when I joined mah middle school team, and the rest is history."

"Interesting… I can't say the same when it came to my ninja teachings. Once you are born into the family, you are expected to master the art of the ninja. But this… you joined because you liked it and you wanted to."

"Hey, as I said, bein' a ninja seems cooler than bein' a football player."

"Yes, but a ninja doesn't pay, now does it?"

"Touché."

Just as Espio was about to look at the next thing, a voice interrupted them.

"Vector! Mr. Espio! Me and your dad are about to start lunch! We're making barbeque!"

It was Vector's mother.

"Aw sweet! Barbeque!"

"Barbeque on Thanksgiving?"

"It's just fer lunch. Mom said she already has the turkey in the oven right now."

"Ah, I see," Espio responded as the two got up. Could I perhaps help your mother and father? I'm quite a good cook, as you know."

"Hey, why the heck not. I'm sure they would enjoy the help."

* * *

As lunch was being prepared, Espio helped Vector's mother line the meat, and add sauce and spices to it. Meanwhile, Vector and his father were busy cleaning off the grill as the larger crocodile turned the grill on.

"So, that boyfriend of yours, Vector," The crocodile's father began. "That's the one from Northern Mobius, correct?"

"Yup, sure is."

"Hmm… I see…"

"W-What's wrong, dad?"

"Nothing, just… I like him. Ya got someone who ya care about, and I don't see anythin' wrong with him. That's mah son!"

Vector's father rubbed his son's head as the crocodile laughed. "Alright dad, I got it! I got the best lover ever, better than any girl I dated back in high school!"

"Keep him around, don't let him get away."

"Dun worry 'bout it, dad. He trusts me more than anyone else."

"Ha ha! So, tell me… when's the weddin'?"

Vector almost threw his scraper at his father.

Meanwhile, back inside, the chameleon was showing the female crocodile a Northern Mobius tradition when it came to preparing meats.

"Meats weren't something we had often back home. However, a good way to prepare it was to add cuts of onion to them. It gives it a unique taste," Espio explained, cutting some bits of onion.

"Does it now?"

Espio mixed some soy sauce into the bowl of meat and added the onion bits, mixing them together with his hands. He washed them before removing the onion bits with the tongs on the kitchen.

"Try the excess sauce we have," The fuchsia chameleon said. The female crocodile dipped her finger into the sauce and put it into her mouth, clearly enjoying it. "Mmm! That's good! Maybe I'll give up on the onion powder…"

"Meat is done… what's next? I was thinking we could do grilled vegetables… I haven't had vegetables cooked on an open fire since I used to live back in the Gojo village.

"Gojo?"

"That's where I'm from."

"Oh, you must tell me all about it! I've been having a fascination with other places of Mobius. It drives Jerry insane, but does it look like this lady cares?"

Espio laughed. "Alright, well, I'm not sure where to really begin…"

* * *

Finally, Vector and his father began to grill away. They grilled meat, salad, and homemade fries, while Espio was still telling stories about Northern Mobius and his village to Vector's mother, as well as teaching some phrases of Japanese.

"Are you telling her about a place other than Mobotropolis, Espio?" Vector's father asked.

"Err, yes. Why?"

"Oh boy, be prepared to be there forever. I swear, ever since we went to Western Mobius for our Honeymoon some Chaos knows how many years ago, she's never shut up 'bout foreign places."

"Well, I just find them fascinating, Jerry!" Vector's mother retorted. "Besides, the only places we know are here and Downunda."

"Downunda?" Espio asked.

"Where our family's from!" Vector replied. "Mom, dad, they're all from there. I was born there too, at least, until we moved here to Central Mobius when I was three."

"And where is Downunda?"

"It's this rather large island to the south of Southern Mobius. Used to have a Downundan accent m'self, at least, 'till we moved here. Vector adopting that street lingo when he was seven didn't help either," Vector's father replied.

"Ah, so that wasn't something you started recently!"

"H-Hey!" The quarterback yelled. "I'll have ya know I heard it once and it stuck since!"

The other three laughed.

"So, where are your parents right now, Espio?" Vector's mother asked.

"My… my father passed away nearly 10 years ago due to a freak accident. My mother is still alive, still running the dojo of our ninja clan-"

"Hold up, did ya say ninja clan?" Vector's father asked.

"Why, yes I did."

The larger crocodile snorted. "Heh heh, I didn't know ya were a comedian too, Espio."

"Huh? No, Mr. Crocodile… I'm not kidding."

"He's not kiddin' dad. He actually comes from a family of ninjas!" Vector added.

"Vector, don't be silly. Ninjas are a thing from the movies," His father replied.

"I thought that too! But he proved me wrong!"

Espio, seeing the disbelief on the older male crocodile, suddenly got an idea.

"Mr. Crocodile," The fuchsia chameleon began. "I know you have your doubts, and I understand. However, I propose to you this: Would a ninja be able to perform something like… this?"

And with a movement of his hands, Espio used his Chroma-Camo ability as he disappeared. The shock on the faces of Vector's parents was grand, and Vector himself couldn't help but grin.

Espio reappeared, and smiled.

"M-Martha… ya saw that, right?" Jerry asked his wife.

"W-Why… yes I did."

"Well… I'll be damned. Ya got a ninja boyfriend, Vector…"

"Yup!" His son replied, holding the chameleon by his side. "The best ninja boyfriend one can ask fer!"

"A-And… Vector's the same! Best football player boyfriend one can ask for. Heh heh…" Espio replied. He turned to his boyfriend and whispered: "I'm doing this right, correct?"

"Yeah, it's good!" Vector whispered back.

Vector's father began to put everything from the grill onto a large plastic plate.

"Okay, lunch's ready! Vector, prepare the drinks, Martha, grab some plates, and Espio, if you would be so kind, help me get this stuff onto the plate, okay?"

* * *

After everything was in order, beers on the table simple water for Espio and homemade starfruit juice for Vector's mother), the food was ready. A bottle of ketchup lay in the middle as Vector placed some onto his fries.

"This is very good, Mr. Crocodile," Espio responded. "Thank you so much for this."

"Nah nah, dun take the credit fer the meat. I just grilled it. Yeh and Martha made it, ya both deserve credit," Vector's father replied.

The two reptiles looked at each other and grinned.

Meanwhile, Vector looked over to the plate.

"Dad, do we have any more fries?" He asked.

"Well ya see, I would give 'em to ya, but isn't yer next game not too far from now? I wouldn't want mah son to be gainin' weight and losin' his energy now…"

"D-Dad!"

"Ha ha! I'm just messin' with ya, boy! Here, I think there's some more in the grill."

As Vector's father got up, his mother finished her meal, and did what Espio told her about when it came to before and after meals, bow and say a polite phrase.

"Did I do it right, Espio?" She asked.

"Well, it's actually _gochisōsama-deshita,_ not _gososama-desihita_."

"Oh… I knew I left some part out…"

Vector finished up the last part of his salad, sighing happily as he rubbed his belly.

"That was some good ass food there," he said.

"And there's plenty more once tonight comes around," Vector's mother said.

"Woo! Can't wait!" Vector put his fists in the air. "Hey, Espio. Let's head up to mah room fer the rest of the time 'till dinner, kay?"

"Ah, sure. No problem," The chameleon replied. He placed down his utensils, bowed, and left the backyard where they all had their meal along with Vector.

"…Martha?" Jerry asked his wife once they were gone.

"Yes, dear?" The female crocodile responded.

"They… they aren't gonna-"

"I know what you're going to say. I'm sure they aren't. Besides, I know Vector has… a rather large libido…"

"He can thank me fer that that!" Vector's father placed his hand on his chest.

"…but I'm sure they're doing fine."

* * *

Espio was laughing at Vector's middle school year book. It was strange to see a younger version of his boyfriend, specifically from a time where he didn't seem as well built as he was now.

"Yeah, those times were different. Had more muscle on mah arms then on mah front body. Went to the gym after that and the rest is history," was Vector's explanation.

As he flipped through the pages, he recognized people he saw going to Mobius U. Most notably, he recognized Julie-Su the Echidna; the girl who had a large crush on the crocodile himself.

"What happened to Julie anyway, Vector?" Espio asked.

"Huh… not sure… Knuckles told me she was doin' modelin' know, but, whatever floats her boat. Just as long as it doesn't involve me."

Espio chucked. "Still holding that grudge?"

"I've been startin' to let go if that'll make ya happy."

"It will. It's not good to hold onto grudges for so long."

As Espio turned the page, he saw a listing of all the clubs that the middle school had. Vector pointed to one called 'King of Raptors'.

"Ah yeah, these guys. They were the video game and card game nerds. I'm… gonna be honest, me and mah buddies and mah middle school football buddies made fun o' people like that."

"Vector!" Espio scolded. "Why would you want to be someone like that?!"

"I know! I know! It was a really shitty thing fer me to do. In that time, ya had to do whatever it took to get popular. Once high school hit around, people realized that kind of thinkin' is so stupid. Trust me, I regret it."

"I see… well, I'm glad you realized your errors."

As the chameleon turned the page, he saw a page saying: "Sports". To the right was a page containing the 7th grade Football team for that year.

"Err, I'm not here. Hold on, go to the next page," The crocodile said. Espio turned the page as Vector placed his finger on the right hand corner of the image.

"There, here I am."

"Oh, you are there!" Espio said. "And look, you're just as cute as you are now."

"Argh! I'm not cute! I told ya a million times, I'm a big scary crocodile!"

Espio only grinned in response.

"Well it just so happens I like my men being big scary crocodiles. What now?"

"Whoa, when did ya learn to talk like that?"

"You could say I've been learning from the masters."

Vector chuckled.

"Anyway, that's all mah year book has to offer. Wanna play a video game or watch a movie until dinner's ready? We have some time to kill."

Espio wasn't paying attention. Instead, he noticed a framed newspaper clipping and brought it down, reading the article.

"Oh that? Back in senior year of high school, our school won the championships. It was actually the first time in years it happened. We never had the best football team, but we always did have the best wrestlers if I remember. Anyway, after we won, the local newspaper wrote an article 'bout us. Coach at the time gave a clippin' to everyone on the team." Vector explained, seeing what it was.

"It seems your games gather a lot of publicity," Espio commented.

"Well, football is the biggest game played here in Central Mobius. After all, when are ya gonna hear 'bout Go in the papers? Ha ha."

Espio couldn't help but laugh. "I think that's enough of me snooping through your personal life. I don't need to learn every little detail after all."

"Nah, I dun mind. Hey, I'm gonna start up a game. Probably a bit of Hadden. Mah fav."

"Hadden? What's that?"

"A football game."

Espio rolled his eyes playfully. "I should have known. Even in fiction its Football this and Football that."

"Ya know what they say; ball is life, bruh."

"Ha ha ha-…wait, what?"

* * *

After watching his boyfriend play Hadden for some time, Vector's mother called the two down to announce dinner time. Espio couldn't help but be surprised at all the food in front of him.

"This is quite a lot! Heh heh, excuse me," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "It hasn't been since me and Vector were roommates that I celebrated what you call, Thanksgiving. We don't celebrate back home you see."

"Awh, don't worry, 'bout it, Espio!" Vector's father said. "Listen up, before we eat, we need to say our prayer."

"Prayer?"

"It's givin' a blessin' before a meal. It's important to do that when it comes to special occasions like this. Just close yer eyes and look down, that's good enough."

Espio did what Vector told him to do. The crocodile's father began:

 _"Dear Chaos; thank you for bringing us here together tonight on this occasion where we get to celebrate as a family. For not only me but for my son too. Bless the ones we love that are with us-"_

In that moment, Espio felt a hand on his own.

 _"… and make sure that everyone sitting here right now is blessed by you. Thank you."_

Everyone opened their eyes as the crocodile said: "Let's eat!"

Espio began with some turkey, small servings of rice, cranberry sauce, roast potatoes, baked carrots, and finally, a hot roll. Never had so many delicious items been on the chameleon's plate, and he was only on the turkey. It would clearly take the four days to finish the entire meal if they could.

Vector's mother poured sparkling wine with no alcohol for everyone as she talked to her husband. Meanwhile, Vector held two leg pieces in both hands, consuming meat off from both.

"This is a delicious meal, Mrs. Crocodile," Espio said to Vector's mother.

"Oh, thank you! I shouldn't take all the credit. Jerry helped out with some parts, mainly the rolls. Those were his mother's recipe," The female crocodile responded.

"Mama always did make the best ones…" Jerry reminisced. "So, why don't you celebrate Thanksgiving in Northern Mobius anyway?"

"It's just not a tradition up there. We have far different holidays there than here. For example, Vector and I celebrated Tanabata at the Japanese town in the city, I'm sure you know where that is."

"Tanabata?" Vector's mother asked.

'It's like this star festival," Vector said. "It was actually pretty interestin'. I remember this one vendor had some really good ass chicken on a stick. I wanted to get more, but I had to watch mah weight because trainin' begun fer the next game against the Wildcats."

"Correction, I prevented him from doing so," Espio responded. The two older crocodiles laughed.

"Oh, Espio, we are so glad to have met you," Vector's mother said.

"Definety. You know, Vector, when I denied you being bisexual, I don't think I would have ever expected this; finding love and being 100% certain with it. If I could, I would slap my younger self for thinking such nonsense."

"Dad, ya weren't that educated in the topic. It's fine,"

"Oh, now you wanna call me dumb!"

"I said no such thing!"

Espio felt a sweat drop by his forehead.

"Just like Knuckles and Mighty…"

The chameleon wondered for a brief moment on the whereabouts of the two before shaking his head. Perhaps he would ask Vector once they headed out to hit up the stores.

* * *

Nearly 45 minutes of eating, and everyone in the house were busy washing all the plates. Vector helped his mother wash while Espio dried them with a cloth, and finally, Vector's father placed them in their correct locations.

"Do you normally do this much dish washing, Mrs. Crocodile?" Espio asked.

"Definitely," The female crocodile replied. "Thanksgiving is always like this."

"Except fer that one time mom left to visit gram in Downunda when she was sick leavin' me an dad home," Vector commented.

"Son, NEVER bring up that again. That's an experience I hope never happens again," Vector's father replied.

"Oh, I have to hear this," Espio laughed. "What happened?"

Vector cleared his throat. "Well, normally mom makes most of the stuff. She has her own recipes. We dun have any idea how to make stuff like that, so what me and dad decided to do was go to this buffet where they were doin' a Thanksgivin' meal there. Well, dad's truck crapped out on us so we had to get it fixed, and the only place that was opened was the giant retail store. So we were stuck there fer THREE hours. Once we got out, the buffet was closed. We had to fuckin' get a chicken for our dinner. A CHICKEN! Who eats chicken durin' Thanksgivin'!"

Espio couldn't help but laugh during the entire story.

"As I said, this is something I hope NEVER happens again. Please, I beg you Chaos…" Vector's father prayed.

"Anyway, boys, we're finished! We should all get ready before we head out to the stores. I think I should also get you your Christmas present, Vector."

"Awh, mom, ya don't have to…" Vector replied.

"Son, it's okay! And Espio, I think I should get one for you too."

"O-Oh!" Espio said, shaking his hands. "Oh no no no, I'm okay, Mrs. Crocodile. Really!"

"Espio… you're my son's lover. Why wouldn't I do anything?"

"Really Mrs. Crocodile…"

"Don't worry! It'll be my treat."

Espio sighed, defeated.

"Okay, fine…"

"That's the response I wanna hear. Do whatever you need to do and get what you need."

"Ready to enjoy yer first sale night?" Vector asked his boyfriend.

"Is it that hectic as you say it is?"

"Trust me, ya don't even know half of it. Hold on, lemme get washed up and then we'll head out."

"That's okay. Me and Espio can wait in the car. Come, Espio."

The chameleon and the female crocodile headed towards the garage, where she started up the truck.

"While we wait for these two, please Espio, I want to learn more Japanese!"

Espio chuckled. "Okay, fine. So, first up is…"

And once the two other crocodiles finally arrived, and they finally started to head out, Espio knew he was going to enjoy the weekend with his boyfriend's family.

Later that night, Espio snuggled up against Vector in his bed. It felt like a long lost memory, something that should have happened long ago. But in the current moment, nothing was bad, and all was right with the world.


End file.
